High school Aventuras no colegial
by Uriel-sama
Summary: Não sou boa em fazer resumos... Rin está começando mais um ano escolar e pensa que tudo será normal como sempre, mas muitas coisas acontecem... Leiam.. xD
1. Chapter 1

Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

LEGENDA:

- Fala dos personagens  
" " pensamento dos personagens  
(n/a) Comentários da autora

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo I

Aquele dia amanhecia como qualquer outro, eu ouvia o barulho irritante do despertador até que finalmente o joguei na parede e tudo novamente ficou silencioso. Eu poderia voltar a dormir, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que deveria ter me levantado há muito tempo, mas era apenas uma impressão. Afinal, para que eu acordaria cedo numa manhã de segunda-feira de férias? ... Lógico que acordaria se tivesse aula. Aliás, as aulas começarão em breve, acho que começam dia 2 de fevereiro até lá não há nada com o que me preocupar. Até porque dia 2 é... é... HOJE?!! Estava atrasada! Dei um pulo da cama, literalmente, e corri para o banheiro, tomei banho. Vesti o uniforme e penteei meus cabelos. Depois guardei o material que precisaria em minha mochila. Fitei a minha imagem no espelho, o uniforme do colégio era uma saia azul marinho que ficava quase um palmo acima do joelho, uma blusa estilo "baby-look" branca com o emblema do colégio do lado esquerdo e um casaquinho, o qual eu peguei e guardei dentro da mochila. Mais um ano letivo começava... Ah! Quase esqueci de me apresentar. O meu nome é Nakamia Rin, tenho 17 anos e estou no terceiro ano, o resto vocês descobrirão depois.  
- Rin, desça para tomar o seu café ou chegará atrasada. – ouvi minha mãe gritar.  
-Já estou indo – respondi descendo as escadas – Bom dia mãe – disse sentando na cadeira mais próxima.  
- Querida é melhor você se apressar ou chegará atrasada – falou minha mãe.  
Comi pouco, estava sem fome, depois voltei ao meu quarto, escovei os dentes e peguei a mochila. Conferi tudo para ter certeza que não esqueceria nada.  
- Até mais tarde mãe – disse saindo de casa.  
O colégio no qual estudo não é muito longe de minha casa, estudo lá há dois anos, e já estou acostumada com o caminho. Cheguei à parada e esperei o ônibus que não demorou muito, subi no mesmo e para a minha sorte ainda tinha cadeiras vagas, me sentei e observei o caminho, eram dez minutos até o colégio. Quando finalmente cheguei ao colégio, desci do ônibus e olhei para a escola a minha frente, mais um ano começava... A propósito o colégio em que estudo é muito grande. Mas um outro momento eu o descrevo (N/A Estou com preguiça de descrevê-lo agora). Eu entro no colégio e logo vejo minhas melhores amigas, Kagome e Sango, eu as conheço desde pequena, sempre estudamos nas mesmas escolas, elas fazem o segundo ano. Eu me dirijo a elas, mas antes de chegar onde elas estão Kagome me vê e sai correndo na minha direção gritando feito uma doida.  
- Rin-chan!!! Estava com tanta saudade! Como foram as suas férias? – ela pergunta me abraçando, ou melhor, me sufocando.  
- Oi Kagome. Eu responderia se você me deixasse respirar...  
- Gomen... – ela diz com um sorriso sem graça.  
- A Kagome nunca muda Rin-chan, ela tem essa mania de querer matar as pessoas sufocadas... – diz a Sango que tinha acabado de se juntar a nós.

- Oi Sango! – digo sorrindo.  
- Rin-chan você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – Kagome diz.  
- Minhas férias foram normais, chatas, mas eu pude dormir. Não foi a mesma coisa sem vocês aqui. E como foram as de vocês?  
-As minhas foram boas, fui ao templo onde meu avô mora – diz Kagome.

-E as suas Sango? – pergunto.

-Foram bem legais. Eu viajei com meus pais e meu irmão para uma praia foi muito bom... – responde sorrindo.

-A propósito Rin, você sabe qual é a sua sala? – pergunta Kagome.

-Ainda não olhei... – respondo pensando – "Como pude esquecer-me de olhar qual era a minha sala??".

-Como a gente já sabia que você acabaria esquecendo, nós já olhamos, é a sala 21. – diz Sango.

-Obrigada... E em qual sala vocês estão?  
- Estamos na sala 17, Inuyasha e Miroku também estão nela, a Sango que não gostou muito do Miroku na mesma sala que ela, mas eu acho que será legal. – diz Kagome.

-Lógico, o Miroku passa a mão em mim, não em você por isso você diz isso. – respondeu Sango furiosa.

O Inuyasha e o Miroku também são nossos amigos e são bem legais, mas o Miroku é meio pervertido (n/a só meio??) e a Sango vive batendo nele... Acho que a Sango gosta do Miroku... Mas ela não vai admitir e a Kagome sempre foi apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, mas ela não admite.

TRIMMMMM

-Vemos você depois Rin-chan, as aulas já vão começar e temos que ir. – disse Kagome.

-Até mais Rin. – disse Sango me abraçando.

-Até meninas. – respondo indo a minha sala.

Entro na sala e como os meus amigos são do segundo ano, normalmente não converso com ninguém. Eu me sentei no canto da sala, na terceira cadeira, esperando o professor chegar, estava tão desligada que nem percebi quando alguém sentou atrás de mim.

-Oi – disse alguém e me virei para ver quem era.  
Quando vi quem era quase cai para trás, ou melhor, quase cai para trás quando vi os olhos dourados me fitarem... Fazer o que se dono desses olhos é o cara, ou melhor, youkai mais disputado do colégio??

"Mas o que eu estou fazendo que não respondi ainda??? Diga alguma coisa Rin!!" – pensei. – Olá! – respondi.

-Tudo bem com você Rin? – ele perguntou em seu habitual tom frio.

-Sim, eu acho... – disse sorrindo e já recuperada do susto...

Não deu para conversarmos mais, pois o professor entrou na sala e eu virei para frente. Eu conheço o Sesshoumaru desde que entrei nesse colégio, mas nunca conversamos muito, na verdade nunca conversamos, o máximo que eu falei com ele foi um oi... O Sesshoumaru é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha. Meio-irmão na verdade, agora é melhor eu prestar atenção na aula, apesar de que na primeira aula os professores sempre dão os mesmos avisos de todo ano... Depois de vários avisos foram que as aulas realmente começaram, as duas primeiras aulas foram de física, e no terceiro tempo teve matemática... Depois finalmente o intervalo... Eu saí da sala e procurei meus amigos, não demorei a encontrá-los, eles estavam sentados próximos a uma árvore, uma coisa que eu adoro nesse colégio são as árvores... Voltando a narração, fui até meus amigos e começarmos a conversar bobagens...  
- Quais foram as suas primeiras aulas Rin-chan? – o Miroku me perguntou.

- Física e matemática... Não sei quem criou esses horários, mas se eu descobri eu mato... – respondi. (n/a nada a comentar...).  
- Tivemos matemática e geografia... – disse K-chan.  
- Um tempo de matemática e dois de geografia, eu quase dormi na aula. – completou Inuyasha.  
- Quase dormiu não, você dormiu. – corrigiu a Sango, nos fazendo rir.  
PAFTT (n/a onomatopéia ridícula...)

- Houshi pervertido!! – gritou a Sango.  
- Sangozinha você sabe que a minha mão é amaldiçoada... – disse Miroku passando a mão no rosto onde estava vermelho.  
Eu, Kagome e Inuyasha começamos a rir, estar com esses dois sempre rende boas risadas... Conversaríamos mais, mas infelizmente não deu tempo, pois o nosso precioso intervalo terminou. Voltei à sala e comecei a ler um livro que eu levara, eu adoro ler. Estava eu na minha leitura quando alguém fala comigo.  
- Bom livro esse, apesar do romance ser muito clássico e romântico. – ouvi.  
- Gosto de livros nesse estilo. – respondi levantando a cabeça para ver quem era.  
Quando vi Sesshoumaru na minha frente quase caí para trás, isso era algo inacreditável. Sesshoumaru Taisho falara novamente comigo, eu não sabia o que dizer, fiquei sem fala.

- Eu achava que você não gostasse de romance, para quem vira noites jogando Vampiro a Máscara isso é algo surpreendente... – ele falou.  
Para tudo! Ele sabe que eu jogo RPG?? Lógico Rin, às vezes eu me surpreendo comigo mesma... Eu às vezes jogo com o Inuyasha e o Miroku na casa do Inuyasha, mas não achava que ele fosse lembrar disso... Eu acho que enfartei, quase não respondi...  
- Gosto mais dos livros de ficção e terror, principalmente aqueles que têm vampiros na história, mas também leio romances. – eu disse tentando não parecer idiota.  
Infelizmente não deu tempo de conversarmos mais, pois o professor chegou à sala, o que eu achei horrível, mas não posso fazer nada, aliás, eu vou falar um pouco mais sobre mim enquanto o professor fala alguma coisa qualquer... Bem como já perceberam, eu AMO ler e as minhas histórias favoritas são aquelas de vampiros, eu jogo RPG, e por sinal sou uma boa jogadora, adoro ouvir música, principalmente gothic metal e minha cor favorita e o preto, talvez achem que eu sou uma maníaca psicopata, mas não, eu sou perfeitamente normal, mas isso fica para depois. Me surpreendi sabendo que o Sesshoumaru sabe qual RPG eu gosto de jogar... Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse saber alguma coisa de mim, bem, talvez o Inuyasha tenha comentado alguma coisa, afinal eles moram na mesma casa. Voltando a aula, o professor estava falando alguma coisa sobre fazer um trabalho e que o trabalho seria em dupla, ótimo, eu não gosto de fazer trabalho em dupla... E o pior é que ele vai escolher as duplas, e se eu ficar com alguma das patty da sala?? Eu me mato. Bem ele falava as duplas e eu rezava...  
- Nakamia Rin – ouvi meu nome e congelei – e Taisho Sesshoumaru.  
Respirei aliviada, não faria dupla com nenhuma patty, mas sim o Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru??? Eu ouvi bem? Eu vou fazer dupla com o cara mais gato, ou melhor, cachorro, e mais disputado da sala?? Juro que vi algumas garotas da sala me olharem com raiva, principalmente a Kagura. Nossa esse ano promete, e talvez não seja tão ruim assim... Depois desse momento eu voltei a prestar atenção na aula, a aula era de biologia, minha matéria favorita, então prestei mais atenção. O professor falava de genética, nossa essa aula está perfeita, minha matéria favorita e eu ainda vou fazer um trabalho com o Sesshoumaru. O que mais eu poderia pedir... (n/a muitas coisas... um beijo do Sesshy talvez.). Até parece que eu penso nessas coisas. (n/a vai dizer que não??), sim, vejo o Sesshoumaru como um amigo, (n/a sei), posso voltar a contar a história? (n/a sim, sim, mas que o beijo seria bom isso seria.), depois dessa pequena interrupção eu continuarei. Não sei quando faremos esse trabalho, aliás, não sei nem sobre o que faremos, mas isso podemos discutir depois. Voltando a aula, depois da aula de biologia foi português nos dois últimos tempos. As aulas foram cansativas, mas com o tempo eu me acostumo. Agora eu posso ir para casa e dormir depois de comer. Mas antes eu tenho que saber quando faremos o trabalho.  
- Quando podemos fazer o trabalho? – eu perguntei olhando naqueles belos olhos dourados.  
- Pode ser hoje à tarde – ele respondeu frio como sempre.  
Essa frieza do Sesshoumaru da um charme especial para ele... Rin o que você está pensando?? Me perguntei mentalmente.  
- Então tá. Que horas? – perguntei.  
- Duas horas na minha casa, creio que saiba ir para lá. – disse em seu habitual tom frio.  
- Sei sim, até a tarde então. –, eu disse e depois fui para casa.  
Eu teria ficado mais, mas a professora de português ficou mais um tempo depois da aula para terminar de falar alguns avisos e eu tive que correr para não perder o ônibus e acabei nem falando com os meus amigos. Eu já fui algumas vezes na casa do Sesshoumaru, pois como disse antes ele mora na mesma casa que o Inuyasha. Não diga Rin, é lógico se eles são irmãos é o que se espera às vezes eu chego a pensar que eu não sou eu... Que loucura. Cheguei à parada e ainda bem que eu não perdi o ônibus, mas em compensação não tinha mais lugares vagos e eu tive que ir em pé. Cheguei a minha casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e desci para almoçar. Eu estava meio desatenta pensando, e quase cai da escada, era tudo o que eu precisava... Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual, e comecei a comer.  
- Como foi o seu dia, querida? – minha mãe perguntou.  
- Foi normal, como todo primeiro dia de aula, os mesmo avisos de sempre. E ainda um trabalho para fazer... – respondi – Cadê o papai? – perguntei.  
- Ele tem uma reunião com um cliente. – Ela disse.  
- Cadê a senhora Kaede?? – perguntei. Kaede trabalha aqui em casa desde que eu nasci ela cuida de tudo aqui. – Pensando bem eu não vi nenhum do empregados... – completei.  
- Bem, como hoje eu não fui à empresa eu decidi dar folga a todos. – minha mãe respondeu;  
Ainda conversei mais um pouco com a minha mãe e depois de almoçar eu voltei ao meu quarto. Peguei meu mp3 e fiquei ouvindo música, escolhi uma roupa para ir à casa de Sesshoumaru. Depois de me vestir eu me olhei no espelho, eu estava usando uma mini-saia preta com algumas partes desbotadas e uma blusinha preta, ajeitei os meus cabelos e depois calcei uma sandália baixa. Um dia eu ainda descrevo o meu quarto para vocês, ele é bem grande isso é o que eu mais gosto em ser filha única. Esqueci de comentar, meu pai é um dos melhores advogados do Japão ele é presidente de uma empresa muito grande, e minha mãe trabalha como diretora executiva de uma grande multinacional, nossa casa é bem grande, e sim minha família é rica, mas eu não gosto de ser comparada as pattys. Peguei as coisas que poderíamos precisar para começar o trabalho e depois desci para falar com a minha mãe.  
- Mãe eu irei fazer um trabalho na casa do Sesshoumaru. – avisei.  
- Tenha cuidado, e não chegue muito tarde – ela disse e depois eu saí.  
Nossa eu quase me atrasei. Finalmente cheguei a casa dele, se eu não tivesse vindo aqui antes eu teria levado um susto com o tamanho da casa, tipo, estou acostumada com a minha casa que é enorme, mas a do Sesshoumaru é ainda maior que a minha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoONarrado por Sesshoumaru

Eu estava em meu quarto pensado no que havia ocorrido naquele dia. Devo dizer que a reação da Rin quando falei com ela foi no mínimo cômica, engraçado, o Inuyasha comentou uma vez que a família dela é bem rica, mas ela não se comporta como as patricinhas da sala. Nem sei por que estou pensando nisso... Sou tirado de meus pensamentos pelo som do interfone, e desço para ver quem é. Umas das empregadas atende.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama, uma jovem chamada Rin deseja falar com o senhor. – ela disse.  
Lembrei que faríamos o trabalho...  
- Diga a ela que estou no escritório. – eu disse me dirigindo ao escritório.  
Pouco tempo a depois escuto batidas leves na porta e sinto o cheiro de Rin.  
- Pode entrar – é tudo o que digo.  
A porta se abre e Rin passa por ela, ela fica pálida quando me vê, depois cora violentamente e desvia o olhar, me pergunto o porque da reação dela e percebo que estou sem camisa.  
- Volto já, me espere aqui. – digo me retirando do escritório.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim da narração de Sesshy

Eu sentei na cadeira mais próxima e respirei fundo. Eu quase caí, quando o vi sem camisa, muitas garotas ficariam com inveja dessa visão perfeita, ele tem um corpo perfeito... "Rin deixa de pensar besteiras!", eu disse mentalmente, você está aqui para fazer um trabalho. E depois de pouco tempo eu vi Sesshoumaru entrando no escritório, agora com uma camiseta. Agradeci mentalmente por isso.  
- Pronto agora podemos fazer o trabalho. – ele disse, e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.  
- Falaremos sobre o que exatamente? – pergunto.  
- Ainda não pensei em um tema. E é melhor você escolher o tema. – ele disse.  
- Hummm. Que tal se falarmos sobre a importância da variabilidade gênica? E também podemos falar das mutações gênicas... – eu segeri.  
- É um bom tema. – ele disse depois de pensar um pouco.  
Bem, passamos o resto da tarde pesquisando informações e selecionando o que poderia ser útil. Depois de muita pesquisa eu estava com fome e Sesshoumaru disse a uma das empregadas para trazer um lanche para nós. Ouvi umas batidas na porta.  
- Pode entrar. – disse Sesshoumaru.  
Uma empregada entrou e colocou uma bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesa que tinha próxima a parede. Depois eu e Sesshoumaru sentamos e começamos a comer.  
- Achei que você fosse patty. – ele disse me surpreendendo.  
- Se você achou isso por causa da minha família está muito enganado, e, aliás, não acho que as pattys gostem de RPG. – eu disse um pouco irritada, não gosto dessas comparações.  
"Ela está ficando irritada, isso é interessante" – pensou Sesshoumaru. – tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... – eu o ouvi dizer.  
Nesse momento uma raiva se apoderou de mim, como ele pode dizer que achava que eu era patty??? Nunca fiz nada para assim parecer. Aquilo foi de mais... Eu me levantei e comecei a ir à direção dele, mas algo apareceu no meio do caminho e eu acabei caindo fechei os olhos esperado o impacto, mas não senti nada. Quando abri os olhos me deparei com aqueles frios olhos dourados me olhando... Sim, eu cai em cima do Sesshoumaru. Eu estava vermelha, mas de vergonha e ele parecia se divertir com a situação mesmo sem demonstrar nada.  
- Me desculpe Sesshoumaru – eu disse me levantando de cima dele e sentando o mais rápido possível...  
"Ainda a pouco ela estava com raiva e parecia querer me matar, agora ela está completamente corada... como se tivesse esquecido o porque de ter avançado na minha direção. Essa menina tem um comportamento interessante..." – pensou Sesshoumaru – não se preocupe. Você não tem culpa de ser desastrada – "Sim, eu quero provocá-la".  
O QUÊ???? Eu aqui me desculpando e ele me chama de desastrada!!? Eu sou um pouquinho devo admitir, mas eu cai por culpa dele.  
- Primeiro eu não sou desastrada, e segundo eu cai por sua culpa. Se não tivesse me chamado de patty eu não teria ficado com raiva... – eu disse.  
- Não importa, vamos terminar o trabalho. – ele disse friamente. Voltamos a fazer o trabalho e eu até rir de alguns comentários que vi nos sites, várias pessoas diziam coisas sem nexo... Bem depois do pequeno incidente tudo transcorreu normalmente, e eu até já tinha quase esquecido. Afinal ser chamada de patty não me alegra muito. Bem já estava perto de anoitecer quando terminamos a maior parte do trabalho, só faltavam algumas pequenas partes que terminaríamos no dia seguinte, olhei o relógio em meu pulso e vi que estava na hora de ir para casa.  
- Eu tenho que ir, está anoitecendo e eu temo que a minha mãe enfarte. – eu disse sorrindo.  
- Se quiser eu te deixo em casa. – ele disse.  
- Não precisa. – respondi.  
- Então te acompanho até a saída. – Sesshoumaru disse levantando e saindo do escritório e eu o acompanhei.  
Quando saímos, para a minha surpresa, eu vi Inuyasha. Tudo bem que eu estava na casa dele, mas é raro ele estar em casa no final da tarde, normalmente ele está com o Miroku ou com as meninas. Ele sorriu ao me ver.  
- Olá Rin! Veio me visitar?? – perguntou o Inuyasha.  
- Na verdade vim fazer um trabalho para a escola.  
- Nossa, os professores estão pegando pesado heim!? – ele disse.  
- Tchau Inu! Até amanhã. – disse o abraçando.  
- Tchau Rin. – Inu respondeu – "O cheiro do Sesshoumaru está misturado com o dela, isso é estranho, mas é melhor eu perguntar apenas amanhã" – pensou. Depois dessa rápida conversa com Inuyasha eu continuei seguindo o Sesshoumaru até a saída.  
- Te vejo amanhã na escola. – eu disse, depois dei um beijinho na bochecha dele – Tchau.  
-Tchau. – ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
Eu voltei a minha casa e finalmente poderia dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu merecia aquele descanso. Nem jantei, tomei um banho e me deitei, mas não dormi de imediato, fiquei pensando um pouco.  
"Talvez esse ano seja interessante, e parece que ganhei um amigo novo, o Sesshoumaru é um cara legal, mesmo sendo tão frio. Ele tem um charme especial. Não que eu goste dele, eu gosto,mas apenas como um amigo. Isso se ele não continuar a me irritar, se bem que eu acho que ele se diverte com isso." – pensei e logo em seguida dormi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Narração do Sesshoumaru

Depois que Rin saiu eu fui para o meu quarto, estava cansado. Precisava dormir, antes disse a uma empregada para não me chamar para o jantar e fui tomar banho. Depois do banho me deitei e comecei a pensar.  
"Essa menina é realmente diferente, ora ela parece uma garota meiga, ora uma decidida e certa das suas ações... Deve dizer que me surpreendi com a despedida dela, mas foi algo interessante. Parece que encontrei uma amiga, quem sabe..." – pensei e logo depois dormi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim da narração

Acordei sem despertador dessa vez, não foi tão difícil, afinal eu dormi bem cedo ontem, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme e desci para tomar café. Estava com sorte, minha mãe e meu pai estavam sentados na mesa, isso é algo realmente difícil de ocorrer.  
- Ohayo, minha querida. – disse minha mãe  
- Ohayo – respondi sentando.  
- Então minha filha como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou meu pai.  
- Interessante. – respondi – mas, os professores já começaram a passar trabalhos... – respondi sorrindo.  
Kaede apareceu minha mãe disse para servir o café, logo depois disso duas empregadas serviram e eu comecei a comer e conversar com meus pais. - Minha filha, se quiser eu te deixo hoje na escola. – propôs meu pai.  
- Lógico que quero. – respondi, afinal não é sempre que ele pode me deixar no colégio.  
Depois do café, subi terminei de me arrumar e peguei o meu material, desci as escadas correndo e me despedi da minha mãe. Quando sai, meu pai já me esperava no carro, eu entrei, coloquei o sentei e ele logo deu partida. Como não fui de ônibus eu cheguei bem mais rápido ao colégio e um pouco adiantada.  
- Tchau papai – disse o beijando carinhosamente na bochecha e depois sai do carro.  
- Se cuide minha filha. – ele respondeu e pouco tempo depois o carro sumiu de vista.  
Sentei em baixo de uma árvore e logo depois de alguns minutos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegaram. Os dois vieram na minha direção.  
- Ohayo! – disse feliz.  
- Ohayo Rin. – respondeu Inuyasha com sono.  
- Ohayo. – foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru respondeu e logo depois ele foi para a sala.  
- Então Inu Porque chegou tão cedo hoje?? – perguntei.  
- Não tive escolha, Sesshoumaru ficou irritado ontem porque quase nos atrasamos e ele me fez levantar cedo hoje.  
Logo depois apareceram Kagome, Sango e Miroku.  
- Ohayo. – disseram os três.  
- Ohayo – respondemos eu e Inu.  
- Nossa hoje o dia promete, Inuyasha e Rin chegaram cedo... – disse Kagome.  
- Hei, eu não me atraso sempre, só algumas vezes – disse Inu.  
- E eu só me atrasei ontem... – eu disse.  
- Ah! Quase me esqueci Rin. Porque seu cheiro estava misturando com o do Sesshoumaru ontem? – perguntou Inuyasha.  
- Foi porque eu caí em cima dele sem querer. – eu respondi inocentemente.  
- O QUÊÊÊ???!!!! – gritaram Sango e Kagome juntas.  
- Rin, você vai à casa do Sesshoumaru e não nos diz nada?? – diz Kagome.  
- Pode começar a contar mocinha – completa Sango.  
- Calma, eu só fui fazer um trabalho com ele e começamos a conversar em quanto lanchávamos depois ele me irritou e eu me levantei para bater nele, mais foi então que eu tropecei em uma mesa e caí em cima dele sem querer. Não teve nada demais, e nem ousem pensar besteiras vocês duas. Kagome ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por um grito da Sango.  
- Houshi pervertido!! – ela disse batendo no Miroku.  
- Sangozinha, eu não resisti... – diz Miroku com uma marca vermelha no rosto.  
- E não me chame de Sangozinha!  
Então, antes que eu pudesse continuar a rir da briga deles, o sinal tocou e eu tive que ir para a minha sala. As aulas transcorreram normalmente até que deu o toque do intervalo... E antes que eu pudesse sair da sala fui surpreendida por um comentário do Sesshoumaru.  
- Sabe Rin, às vezes eu acho que apesar desse jeito você é patty no fundo... – esse comentário me irritou...  
- Olha aqui, se você vai falar comigo para dizer besteiras desse tipo é melhor nem falar... – eu disse irritada.  
- Calma, calma, eu estava só brincando... – ele disse frio.  
- Saiba que eu não gosto disso...  
- Você se irrita muito fácil Rin.  
- Não me irrito. – eu disse com um pouco de raiva.  
- Não mesmo – ele disse irônico – e isso agora foi o que então??  
Eu comecei a rir do comentário dele, bem ele tinha um pouco de razão, mas não me irrito fácil, ele que gosta de implicar.  
- Eu não me irrito tão fácil assim, mas você gosta de implicar... – eu disse – até depois, eu tenho que falar com as meninas.  
Eu disse saindo da sala e indo conversar com Kagome e Sango, no meio do caminho eu cruzo com Inu e Miroku vindo na minha direção. Inu para e fala comigo.  
- Rin-chan, meu irmão está na sala? – devo dizer que essa pergunta me surpreendeu.  
- Está sim, ou ao menos estava até eu sair de lá...  
- Eu vou falar com ele. Você vai falar com as meninas?  
- Vou. Por quê?  
- Elas estão no refeitório. – disse o Miroku – Nós vamos para lá assim que falar com o Sesshoumaru. Diz a Sangozinha para ela esperar por mim...  
- Tá, até mais. Eu disse e sai em seguida.

Isso é algo que não se vê todo dia, Inuyasha indo falar com o Sesshoumaru no intervalo, normalmente eles só se falam na saída, porque enfim vão juntos para casa, ao menos eu acho que eles se falam... Bem fui ao refeitório, eu queria chamar K-chan e Sango par irem ao shopping comigo, eu preciso comprar alguns CDs e uns livros, mas eu sei que vou me arrepender em ir com elas, quando saímos, elas compram metade do shopping. Eu as vi lanchando em uma mesa e resolvi comer alguma coisa também, comprei um misto e um refrigerante e me sentei à mesa que as duas estavam.  
- Olá! – eu disse – como foram as aulas?  
- Chatas, como sempre – disse K-chan.  
- Você sempre acha as aulas chatas K-chan – disse Sango – Não foram tão ruins assim Rin-chan e temos que fazer um trabalho de biologia marinha, conservação de espécies marinhas e o melhor é que vamos para a casa de praia do pai do Inu e vamos mergulhar. Vai ser nesse fim de semana...  
- É, tem isso que não é ruim... – disse K-chan – mas fora isso não há teve mais nada legal...  
- Que amigos vocês são. Vão se divertir no fim de semana e nem me chamam... – eu disse fingindo-me magoada – Bem, mas eu quero saber se vocês querem ir ao shopping comigo...  
- Lógico que vamos né Sango!? – disse K-chan e Sango apenas concordou com a cabeça.  
- Então que tal às 3h da tarde?? – perguntei.  
- Está confirmado – disse Sango.  
Os meninos chegaram e se sentaram conosco.  
- Rin-chan, vamos para a casa de praia do meu pai nesse fim de semana, você quer vim conosco? – perguntou Inu.  
- Lógico que sim Inu.  
- Mas nós vamos fazer um trabalho... – ele disse.  
- Eu sei, as meninas me falaram sobre isso. Eu posso ajudar vocês caso queiram...  
- Nós iremos sábado de manhã bem cedo... – ele completou.  
- Vocês notaram que esse intervalo está mais longo que o normal?? – perguntou Miroku.  
- É porque hoje tem reunião com os professores... – disse Sango.  
- Bem que podia ser sempre assim... – comentou K-chan.

TRIMMMMM

- Mas tudo o que é bom acaba... – eu disse – já vou para a minha sala. Ja matta ne!  
- Ja ne Rin-chan – responderam todos.  
Votei para a minha sala e o restante das aulas foram normais, quando as aulas terminaram eu falei com meus amigos e fui para casa. Almocei e depois resolvi estudar um pouco. Como as aulas ainda estão no começo não há muitos exercícios para fazer. Assim eu estudei até às 13h e depois fui tomar banho bem demorado e escolher uma roupa para ir ao shopping. Eu normalmente não demoro muito para me arrumar, escolhi uma mini-saia jeans azul escuro, uma blusa de uma das minhas bandas favoritas e calcei um tênis no estilo "All star bota", penteei meus cabelos, passei lápis nos olhos e um gloss para não ficar com os lábios ressecados, peguei tudo o que precisaria para essas compras, meu cartão de crédito. Então fui ao shopping, quando lá cheguei não demorei muito a encontrar a Sango.  
- Onde está a Kagome? – perguntei.  
- Ela sempre se atrasa Rin...  
- Olha ela vindo ali – mostrei a Sango à direção que vinha Kagome.  
Sango usava uma mini-saia branca e uma blusa no estilo bata rosa com alguns detalhes que formavam flores e uma rasteirinha branca. Kagome usava uma capri jeans com uma flor desenhada na perna direita e uma blusa de alça lilás que era um pouco transparente, o que dava um toque ousado, ela usava sandálias baixas pretas. Ambas usavam o cabelo solto.  
- Nossa Kagome até que enfim você chegou... – disse a Sango.  
- Eu não demorei muito, tive alguns imprevistos...  
- Imprevistos de que tipo K-chan?? – perguntei curiosa.  
- Eu não sabia que roupa usar... – ela disse inocente e eu e Sango começamos a rir.  
- Kagome, como você pode considerar isso um imprevisto?? – perguntei tentando para de rir.  
- Temos que sair sempre lindas nunca sabemos quem podemos encontrar. Por isso escolher a roupa certa é fundamental. – disse Kagome.  
- Certo, mas agora vamos ao que interessa!! – disse Sango – o que vamos comprar primeiro?? - Podemos comprar biquínis para o fim de semana, depois compramos algumas roupas e tal – disse Kagome.  
- Eu queria comprar uns CDs... – Eu disse.  
- Podemos comprar depois Rin. Primeiro as compras mais importantes. – finalizou K-chan.  
Como ela pode considerar meus CDs compras menos importante?? T_T  
Eu sabia que ia dar nisso, mas eu também não poderia vir ao shopping sozinha é meio chato... Fui arrastada por K-chan e Sango a uma loja para escolhermos os biquínis. Havia vários biquínis lindos, Kagome e Sango escolheram muitos biquínis e me deram para experimentar.  
- Nossa para que tanto biquíni se eu não vou comprar tudo isso?? – perguntei meio incrédula com a quantidade.  
- Rin-chan, você precisa comprar dois biquínis e temos que ver quais os que ficam melhores... – disse Sango.  
- Sango isso é demais... – eu insisti.  
- Nem tente Rin, você vai comprar dois... – disse Kagome autoritária.  
T_T  
Sem escolha eu escolhi dois e experimentei, bem até que eles ficaram legaizinhos em mim, mas eu não gosto muito de usar biquíni. Escolhi um preto tomara-que-caia com uma discreta borboleta prata na parte de baixo e um lilás com branco que dava para amarrar no pescoço e tinha pequenas flores e também é daqueles que dá para amarrar na parte de baixo. Mostrei as meninas e elas concordaram com a escolha. Sango comprou um amarelo uma flor bordada e um verde que ficaria muito bem nela e que também deixaria o Miroku doidinho... A K-chan comprou um que tinha várias tonalidades de azul e um laranja que tinha um coração de metal na parte de baixo o que dava um toque de sensualidade. Depois de comprar os biquínis as duas me arrastaram para uma loja e compraram várias roupas, eu não pretendia comprar nada, mas elas viram um vestido vermelho de um tecido leve e soltinho com delicadas alças que prendiam no pescoço com detalhes em strass, o vestido ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e tinha detalhes prateados muito discretos que formavam um flor e tinha as costas nuas.  
- Rin-chan, esse vestido ficaria lindo em você... – disse K-chan.

- Concordo com ela Rin, você deveria experimentar... – disse Sango me lavando para um trocador.  
Eu não tenho forças suficientes para contrariar as duas, então vesti o vestido e com um pouco de vergonha sai do vestiário e o mostrei as meninas.  
- *.* Está lindo Rin-chan... – disse Sango.  
- Agora vamos comprá-lo!! – concluiu K-chan.  
- Mas Kagome eu não preciso de um vestido... – eu tentei argumentar.  
- Sem mas Rin, você irá levá-lo. – disse Sango.  
E as duas me fizeram comprar o vestido, mas devo admitir que ele era lindo. Então as duas finalmente me deixaram comprar meus CDs... Eu aproveitei e comprei dois livros. Foi quando saímos da loja que vimos Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshoumaru...

Fim do capítulo 1...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que vocês gostem... Essa é a primeira long fic que escrevo então não sei se ela está boa...

E não esqueçam de deixar Reviews... E sempre bom saber a opinião de quem lê...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Fiquei surpresa ao vê-los, era comum ver Inuyasha e Miroku no shopping, já que eles iam muitas vezes assistir filmes ou com a gente, mas daí a vê-los com Sesshoumaru não nem um pouco comum. Kagome e Sango também os viram e decidiram ir até eles.  
- Olá meninos! – disseram as duas.  
- Sangozinha, você está linda... – disse Miroku.  
- Não se aproxime Houshi, eu conheço as suas intenções. – disse Sango.  
- Olá! – disse Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se manteve calado.  
- Olá! – eu respondi – o que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntei.  
- Viemos comprar algumas coisas para a viagem. – respondeu Inuyasha mostrando algumas sacolas.  
- Hummm. Já que estamos aqui que tal assistir a um filme? – eu propus.  
- Ótima idéia Rin-chan. – todos concordaram exceto Sesshoumaru que não respondeu.  
- Você também quer ver o filme Sesshoumaru? – perguntei.  
- Pode ser – ele disse.  
Compramos os ingressos e como ainda faltava uma hora para começar a sessão decidimos comer alguma coisa. Fomos até a praça de alimentação e enquanto eu e Sesshoumaru faríamos o pedido, os outros achariam uma mesa para sentarmos.  
- O que desejam pedir? – perguntou uma garçonete.  
- Duas pizzas grandes. – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Alguma coisa para beber?  
- Sim, cinco refrigerantes e um milk shake. – eu disse.  
Sesshoumaru me olhou um pouco confuso.  
- Eu gosto de pizza com milk shake. – respondi sorrindo.  
"Menina estranha" – ele pensou. – Isso não é um gosto muito comum... – disse.  
- Eu sei... – respondi.  
Fomos para a mesa onde estavam os outros e logo avistamos Sango batendo no Miroku.  
- Eles sempre são assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
- Normalmente sim... – respondi.

Sentamos nas duas cadeiras restantes que estavam lado a lado. Eu sabia que aquilo era obra da K-chan e da Sango, mas elas mal podem esperar a minha vingança... Ficamos conversando sobre coisas qualquer enquanto esperávamos as pizzas, as quais não demoraram muito a chegar. Bem das duas pizzas que pedimos eu comi um pedaço, assim como K-chan e Sango, Sesshoumaru comeu dois e os restante Inuyasha e Miroku comeram... Sim, eles comem demais...  
-Inuyasha você deveria mastigar, se não vai acabar se engasgando – disse Kagome.  
- Concordo com você K-chan – respondi.  
Inuyasha ficou emburrado, mas nada que não passasse rápido, quando estávamos entrando na sala, vimos Kouga que veio na nossa direção, K-chan sorriu e acenou enquanto Inuyasha não pareceu gostar muito. Na verdade ele e Kouga não se davam muito bem.  
- Kagome, você está linda hoje – disse Kouga. Beijando a mão de Kagome.  
- Obrigada – respondeu K-chan.  
- Pode tirara as suas patas dela, seu lobo fedorento. – disse Inuyasha com um pouco de raiva (n/a pouco é eufemismo).  
- Cachorrinho porque eu faria isso?? – respondeu o youkai lobo.  
- Caso não queira apanhar. – respondeu Inu.  
Eu, Sango e Miroku apenas riamos da situação. Sesshoumaru parecia impaciente com aquilo. Estava divertido até que Kagome decidiu acabar com a quase briga dos dois...  
- Parem com isso os dois, Inuyasha, deixe de ser tão mal educado... – disse depois se virando para Kouga – Nós vamos assistir a um filme, não quer vir também??  
- Claro que sim, eu adoraria – respondeu Kouga.  
Inuyasha não estava muito feliz com a idéia de Kouga também assistir o filme conosco, mas não disse nada ficando apenas emburrado, depois entramos na sala e nos sentamos numa das últimas fileiras, estávamos sentados nessa ordem: Sesshoumaru, eu, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome e Kouga. Os trailers começaram e quando se espera silêncio não é bem o que acontece, Kouga e Inuyasha haviam começado a discutir de novo. - Essa discussão dos dois ainda vai demorar muito? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou.  
- Depende apenas o tempo que eles ficarem no mesmo lugar – respondi rindo.  
- Como vocês agüentam isso?  
- Sabe, depois de um tempo é até engraçado... Além do mais o filme não está tão bom assim, e é engraçado ver as outras pessoas reclamando. – eu disse.  
- Nisso eu concordo com você.

**Paft!**

- Houshi mantenha sua mão longe de mim seu pervertido!! – Disse Sango.  
- Sangozinha eu não resisti... – disse Mirou.  
Eu comecei a rir e até Sesshoumaru pareceu se divertir com aquilo. Assim foi o resto do filme, Sango batendo em Miroku, Inu brigando com Kouga e Kagome tentando acalmar os dois, eu rindo de todo e Sesshoumaru parecia se divertir também.  
O filme terminou e nós saímos. Fora da sala do cinema as brigas continuavam e a minha cabeça havia começado a doer, eu não consegui evitar um expressão de dor que não passou despercebida por Sesshoumaru.  
- Tudo bem com você Rin? – ele perguntou.  
- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, apenas isso. – responda sorrindo.  
- Senhorita Kagome eu já vou. Espero encontrá-la amanhã. – disse Kouga beijando a mão de Kagome...  
- Solte a lobo! – gritou Inuyasha.  
- Venha fazê-lo – disse Kouga  
- Parem, eu não agüento mais isso. Inuyasha não diga nada do Kouga. E Kouga eu te vejo amanhã. – disse Kagome sem paciência.  
Kouga foi embora o que deixou Inuyasha menos mal-humorado. Foi então que minha cabeça doeu mais e eu vi tudo rodar, quase cai, mas Sesshoumaru me segurou antes.  
- Rin-chan você está bem?? – me perguntou Kagome preocupada.  
- Foi apenas uma tontura passageira nada para se preocupar. – respondi.  
- Você deve se cuidar melhor Rin. – disse Sango.  
Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça não dava para ficar discutindo com ela. Minha cabeça doía tanto que eu nem notei que ainda estava sendo segurada por Sesshoumaru.  
(n/a você não tem do que reclamar...).

- É melhor você ir para casa Rin-chan. – disse Miroku.  
- Foi à coisa mais sensata que você disse hoje Miroku. – comentou Inuyasha deixando Miroku furioso.  
- Não comecem a discutir agora, temos que levar Rin-chan para casa. – disse Sango.  
- Concordo com você Sango-chan – disse K-chan.  
- Pode deixar que eu a levarei para casa. – disse Sesshoumaru.  
- Então, por favor, cuide dela Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome.  
- Não se preocupe. – ele disse frio. – Inuyasha avise que chegarei mais tarde.  
- Certo Sesshoumaru.  
- Até amanhã minna! – eu disse.  
- Você não deveria ir ao colégio amanhã Rin-chan. – disse Miroku.  
- Ele está certo, você não está bem. Deveria ficar descansando. – disse Sango.  
- Não se preocupem, amanhã, eu estarei bem. – disse se despedindo novamente e indo com Sesshoumaru até o estacionamento.

Entramos no carro e Sesshoumaru começou a dirigir, ele sabia aonde era a minha casa, já tinha ido deixar Inu lá algumas vezes. Bem no carro ainda conversamos um pouco...

- Sabe Rin, você é bem diferente da maioria das meninas da sala...

- Isso foi um elogio??- perguntei.

-Antes eu achei que você fosse meio patty...

- Como você pode achar isso de mim??? – disse com raiva.

- Agora vejo que você é uma maluca estressada. – disse frio.

- E você, senhor Ice Berg – eu disse – eu acho que por baixo dessa frieza toda ainda bate um coração... E acho que você só é frio para não se deixar atingir por sentimentos e para não se importar com alguém...

- Calma Rin. Eu estava brincando... – ele disse frio, para variar... – Talvez você esteja certa...

- Desculpa... Mas me comparar as pattys da nossa sala é um insulto...

Eu não tenho nada contra patty, até porque a K-chan e Sango são um pouco pattys, o problemas são as da sala em que eu estudo, elas são terríveis, se acham...

- Sabe Rin, apesar de estressadinha você é legal...

- E você apesar de muito frio também é legal...

Não dissemos mais nada, minha cabeça doía muito e logo chegamos a minha casa. Lá chegando, me despedi de Sesshoumaru e entrei. Naquela noite nos tornamos amigos... Em casa, fui para o meu quarto e vomitei tudo o que tinha comido, joguei as coisas que comprara na minha mesa de estudos, tomei um banho e dormi.

oOooOooOooOooOooO Narração de Sesshoumaru

Dirigia em direção a minha casa, enquanto pensava na conversa que tive com Rin. Aquela menina realmente me surpreendeu. Pela primeira vez, alguém conversou comigo e pareceu entender meu jeito de ser, ou quem sou. Parece que eu tenho uma amiga... Mas espero que ela se cuide, o estado de saúde dela me preocupa... Seria melhor que ela faltasse aula amanhã, mas do jeito que ela é teimosa eu tenho certeza que ela vai ao colégio. Cheguei a casa, subi para meu quarto, guardei as coisas que comprei, tomei um banho e fui estudar...

oOooOooOooOooOooOooO Fim da narração de Sesshoumaru

No outro dia acordei cedo, estava bem melhor, mas minha cabeça ainda doía. Tomei banho, vesti o uniforme do colégio, como ainda era muito cedo, decidi guardar as coisas que tinha comprado no shopping. Observei melhor o vestido que K-chan e fez comprar, era realmente lindo, e depois o guardei, eu o usaria em alguma ocasião especial... Depois peguei eu MP4 e comecei a ouvir. Desci e vi meus pais tomando café.

- Está melhor, minha filha? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Sim mãe. – disse sorrindo.

- Não acha que é melhor ficar em casa Rin? – perguntou meu pai.

- Não se preocupe, se eu não me sentir em volto para casa.

- Ao menos fale com o Miuga para ele te levar ao colégio. – disse minha mãe.

- Pode deixar... Já vou, Amo vocês... – disse beijando minha mãe e meu pai.

Sai e pedi ao senhor Miuga para me levar ao colégio, meu pai ainda perguntou se eu iria comer alguma coisa, bem respondi que estava sem fome o que não era uma mentira, mas eu não queria comer, pois podia vomitar tudo novamente. O senhor Miuga é o motorista da família, ele é bem legal. Ele me levou ao colégio e lá encontrei meus amigos antes de ir para a minha sala e como eu imaginava a K-chan e a Sango me deram sermões.

- Por que você veio hoje Rin?? – perguntou Sango.

- Você deveria ter ficado em casa – completou K-chan.

- Calma eu estou bem. Não se preocupem...

- Oras não se preocupe, o problema pode ser sério Rin-chan – disse a Kagome.

Kagome sempre se preocupa demais comigo, eu sabia que não ia adiantar eu falar alguma coisa. Mas felizmente o Inuyasha me ajudou.

- Kagome, ela disse que está bem, então ela sabe o que faz, se ela tivesse acordado mal ela não teria vindo ao colégio, até porque eu imagino que os pais dela não deixariam. – ele disse.

- Então vamos mudar de assunto... – começou Miroku – agora, eu gostaria de saber que biquínis vocês irão usar no fim de semana – disse com um olhar hentai.

POFTTT!!!!!!!!

Miroku apanhou de mim, da Kagome e também da Sango...

- Você não vai me ajudar Inuyasha? – perguntou enquanto apanhava.

- Feh! Você mereceu Houshi, o máximo que eu faço é te segurar para elas baterem - respondeu Inu.

- Que amigo você é heim...

- Cala a boca Miroku – gritamos eu Kagome e Sango...

**Trimmmm**

O Miroku foi salvo pelo sinal... Infelizmente, eu acho que ele nunca vai aprender... O pior é que eu acho que a Sango gosta dele, mas não diz nada porque ele dá em cima de todas as meninas do colégio...

- Dessa vez você conseguiu se salvar Miroku – disse Sango com raiva. – mas da próxima vez você não terá tanta sorte.

- Sangozinha, eu apenas estava curioso...

- Antes que vocês comecem a brigar eu estou indo para a minha sala – eu disse – Ja ne!

- Ja ne Rin-chan – disseram juntos.

Fui para a minha sala, e sentei próximo a Sesshoumaru e comecei a conversar com ele.

- Olá! – disse sorrindo.

- Oi. Vejo que você está melhor...

- Não tão melhor assim, mas ao menos não estou mais vomitando...

- Não teria sido melhor ter ficado em casa? – ele perguntou sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- Não, além do mais se eu sentir alguma coisa voltarei para casa.

O professor entrou na sala e a mina conversa com Sesshoumaru acabou ali. A aula começou normal, era história e o professor era muito legal, mas no final da aula eu comecei a me sentir mal. Acho que ficar sem comer não foi uma boa idéia. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos por um instante. Ouvi o sinal tocar, a primeira aula acabara abri meus olhos e percebi que Sesshoumaru me olhava, acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava bem, mas antes que ele perguntasse alguma coisa o professor entrou na sala, era aula de literatura. Lembro que tudo começou a rodar e minha cabeça doía e meus olhos queriam fechar, a última coisa que vi foi o dourado dos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooo Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Olhei para Rin e a vi desmaiando. E graças a minha velocidade eu dei um pulo da minha cadeira e a segurei antes que ela caísse. O barulho chamou a atenção de todos na sala.

- Rin – a chamei,

Mas ela não acordou. O professor veio até onde estávamos ver o que ocorrera.

- Ela desmaiou – disseram algumas pessoas.

Eu a segurava e apesar de não demonstrar eu estava preocupado.

- Sensei eu a levarei a enfermaria. – eu disse.

- É melhor Taisho. – disse o professor.

Não esperei o professor dizer mais nada e sai. Na enfermaria eu deitei Rin em uma das camas e a senhora Mizuho veio para atendê-la.

- O que aconteceu com ela senhor Taisho? – perguntou a senhora Mizuho.

- Ela desmaiou na aula do professor Misaki.

- Não há muito pó que fazer – disse verificando a pressão de Rin – a pressão dela está baixa, talvez tenha sido isso que a fez desmaiar, aplicarei um remédio e ela acordará em breve. Assim que ela acordar me avise.

Ela aplicou um remédio e logo depois se retirou me deixando sozinho com a Rin. Sentei ao lado dela e esperei. Depois de vinte minutos, Rin começou a acordar.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira. – disse e fui falar com a senhora Mizuho.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooo Fim da narração de Sesshoumaru

Eu comecei a abrir meus olhos, mas a luz me fez fechá-los novamente, tive a impressão de ter ouvido a voz de Sesshoumaru, mas quando abri meus olhos novamente não vi ninguém no quarto. Mas pensando bem, porque eu estava num quarto?? Aquele lugar parecia à enfermaria do meu colégio.

- Ainda bem que acordou senhorita. – ouvi a senhora Mizuho dizer.

A senhora Mizuho trabalha na enfermaria do colégio, ela bem legal, ela é baixa e tem sempre uma expressão gentil. Sempre que me meto em confusões ela me ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei ainda um pouco tonta.

- Você desmaiou na aula do professor Misaki e eu te trouxe aqui – ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru.

Ele passou pela mesma porta que momentos antes a senhora Mizuho passara.

- O que você comeu de manhã Rin? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, eu achei melhor não comer, ou eu poderia vomitar novamente.

- Bem, o melhor então é que você volte para casa, você precisa se alimentar.

- Tudo bem, eu apenas preciso pegar a minha mochila na sala e ligar para alguém vir me buscar.

- Pode deixar, eu te levo, Rin – disse Sesshoumaru

- Não precisa, eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Não atrapalha, espere enquanto eu vou à sala pegar as nossas coisas. – disse num tom que mais parecia uma ordem e saiu.

A senhora Mizuho me deu uma autorização para que eu e o Sesshoumaru pudéssemos sair. Não demorou muito e ele voltou carregando a minha mochila e a dele. Tentei levar a minha mochila, mas ele não deixou. Saímos sem problemas e fomos ao carro dele.

- Desculpa Sesshoumaru, eu acabei te impedindo de assistir as aulas...

- Eu já disse que não tem problemas.

- Tudo bem – eu disse sorrindo – mas você terá que almoçar comigo.

- Certo – ele disse friamente.

Passamos o resto do caminho sem conversar, só não ficou um silêncio mórbido porque ele colocou uma música para ouvirmos, até me admirei por ele ouvir o mesmo estilo que eu. Tocava "Angels" do Within Temptation, e eu amo essa música.

Chegamos a minha casa e eu o convidei para entrar. Assim que entramos, a senhora Kaede veio ao nosso encontro.

- A senhorita chegou cedo o que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Nada demais, eu apenas desmaiei...

- E a senhorita dez que isso não é nada?! Eu farei um lanche para a senhorita e para este belo rapaz. – ela disse se referindo a Sesshoumaru e indo a cozinha.

Eu ri com o comentário dela, não que o Sesshoumaru não fosse bonito, porque isso ele era, e muito bonito, mas a situação era cômica...

- Enquanto esperamos a senhora Kaede, podemos fazer alguma coisa para nos divertirmos. – eu disse com um sorriso maroto.

- E o que você tem em mente?

- Vídeo Game – eu disse pulando.

Mas como eu sou desastrada eu escorreguei no tapete e cai, mas antes eu puxei o Sesshoumaru que acabou caindo também, e pior, em cima de mim.

- Eu concordo com o vídeo game, mas agora eu tenho outra coisa em mente... – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso

- O que seria? – perguntei com um pouco de curiosidade e muito medo...

- Acho melhor mostrar...

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, como se já não estivesse próximo o suficiente, eu fiquei um pouco vermelha, e quando eu ia perguntar a ele o que ele ia fazer, fui surpreendida. Sesshoumaru começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Eu comecei a rir e a pedir desesperadamente para ele parar.

- PARA!!!! Por favor!!! HAHAHAHA!! Eu não agüento mais!!!! HAHAHAH – eu quase não conseguia respirar mais – Para Sesshy!!

Opss! Eu o chamei de Sesshy, ele vai simplesmente me matar com as cócegas, para ser mais cruel, mas ele parou e me olhou.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Nada... Desculpa Sesshoumaru, foi sem querer. – eu disse com um pouco de medo.

- Não tem problema.

A resposta dele me surpreendeu muito, eu não esperava ouvir isso. A única vez que eu ouvi alguém o chamando assim foi o Inu, mas ainda assim o Sesshoumaru quase o matou...

- Mesmo? – perguntei com um pouco de receio – eu já ia me preparar para morrer...

O meu comentário fez um meio sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

- Eu já disse que sim. – apesar de frio eu podia notar certo carinho nas palavras dele.

- E eu posso te chamar assim na frente dos outros? – perguntei brincando.

- Porque não... – ele disse com um ar enigmático.

- Sério? – perguntei incrédula.

- Muito sério.

Depois disso a senhora Kaede nos chamou para lanchar...

- Senhorita Rin, eu pus o lanche de vocês na mesa, venham logo... – disse e depois voltou à cozinha.

- Venha Sesshoumaru, vamos comer.

- Achei que você me chamaria de Sesshy... – Ele disse num tom que eu não consegui saber se era de brincadeira ou sarcástico.

- Não fique triste, eu o chamarei de Sesshy.

Não si o que deu em mim, mas eu pulei nas costas dele (n/a daquele jeito que o Inu sempre leva a Kagome nas costas), ele mesmo surpreendido me segurou.

- Vamos Sesshy. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Você é louca Rin.

- Eu sei. Mas agora vamos...

Ele permaneceu frio e andou calmamente até a sala de jantar, eu ia perguntar como ele sabia aonde era a sala de jantar, mas lembrei que ele era um youkai e poderia achá-la seguindo o cheiro da comida. Quando chegamos a sala e jantar, ele me pôs no chão e sentamos para comer. Meu mal estar havia passado e eu estava com fome. Kaede mandara preparar sanduíches e acho que ela adivinhara que eu voltaria cedo, pois fizera um bolo de chocolate. A comida estava ótima e depois do lanche começamos a jogar vídeo game. Jogávamos Devil may cry. Eu amo esse jogo, bem cada um ia em uma missão, e assim jogamos até as 10:45, quando ouvi meu celular tocando.

- Alô! – eu disse.

- Rin-chan, como você está? Eu disse que não era para você ter saído de casa! – ouvi K-chan dizer.

- Calma Kagome, eu já estou bem e estou em casa, o Sesshoumaru me trouxe – disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Você sabe como eu fiquei preocupada quando fui a sua sala e me disseram que você havia desmaiado?

- Rin-chan não ligue para a Kagome ela quase nos fez sair do colégio para ir até a sua casa – agora era Inu quem falava – mas ao menos você já está bem.

- Diga a Kagome que eu estou bem e agora estou jogando vídeo game com Sesshoumaru.

- O QUÊ??! – gritou Inuyasha – aquele baka ainda ESTÁ AI??

Sesshoumaru pegou o celular e respondeu.

- Eu ouvi isso Inuyasha – disse friamente – e sim irmãozinho ainda estou aqui.

Eu peguei o celular novamente e pude ouvir Kagome brigando com o Inu dizendo que ele não deveria ter dito aquilo e comecei a rir.

- Rin-chan, o Inu e a K-chan estão brigando no momento – disse Sango – bem, acho que eles não vão para tão cedo...

- Tudo bem Sango, eu sei como são esses dois. Mas que tal vocês vierem almoçar aqui?

- É uma boa idéia Rin-chan, eu digo isso a eles depois – disse Sango – Houshi! Seu hentai! – ouvi Sango gritar – Rin, nos falamos depois, agora eu vou matar o Miroku. Ja ne!

- Ja ne Sango! – dito isso desliguei o celular e o guardei rindo muito.

Sesshoumaru me olhou como se eu fosse doida...

- Vamos continuar Rin?

- Claro, e agora é a minha vez.

- Não mesmo, a sua vez já passou.

- Mas eu não pude jogar, eu estava no celular...

- Posso fazer nada – disse com um tom cínico.

- Baka – eu disse emburrada.

Já devo ter dito que o Sesshy adora me provocar... Bem, ao menos ele parece gostar de me deixar com raiva, mas ele nunca demonstra nada. Falei com Kaede e avisei a ela que meus amigos também almoçariam comigo. Depois continuei a jogar e a conversar com o Sesshy. Divertimo-nos bastante até às 12h30min.

- eu vou tomar banho, volto em 20 minutos. – eu disse levantando-me. – se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar com a Kaede, ela está na cozinha.

- Certo – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Subi para o meu quarto e tomei um rápido banho, minha cabeça ainda doía um pouco, depois vesti um short e uma camiseta branca na qual havia escrito em vermelho: "It's only Rock'n Roll". Penteei meus cabelos e desci.

- O que jogamos agora? – perguntou o Sesshy.

Eu levei um susto, ele nem ao menos olhava para a minha direção e ainda assim sabia que eu estava descendo as escadas. (N/a lógico Rin, ele é um youkai...) É, não lembrei disso, como eu sou lesada (n/a ¬¬'...), depois desse lapso eu vou continuar a história.

- Que tal algum de luta? – perguntei – estava pensando em Tekken 5 – propus.

- Certo, vamos apostar, que ganha mais rodadas...

- Você vai perder Sesshy. – ainda era estranho chamá-lo assim.

- Veremos Rin.

Eu até descreveria as lutas, mas isso demoraria muito... Jogamos até 13h30min, quando a K-chan, a Sango, o Inu e o Miroku chegaram. E talvez você se pergunte quem ganhou...

- Hahahahaha! Você não me venceu Sesshy. – eu disse indo até a porta para abri-la.

- Nem você venceu. Foi empate, depois nós teremos mais uma partida para desempatar.

- Certo.

Abri a porta e K-chan pulou, literalmente, em cima de mim e eu quase cai.

- K-chan você está louca?? – perguntei tentando respirar.

- Ela não está louca Rin-chan, ela sempre foi. – disse Inu.

- Inuyasha! Cala a boca! – gritou Kagome com raiva.

- Vamos entrar vocês dois brigam depois. – disse Sango.

- Realmente... – eu disse – entrem.

Ao entrar e ver o Sesshy no sofá jogando vídeo game, eles meio quem se surpreendem.

- Rin, por que o baka do meu irmão ainda está aqui? – perguntou Inu.

- Ela me convidou para almoçar irmãozinho. – respondeu Sesshy.

- Falando em almoçar, eu irei falar com a Kaede para pôr o almoço. – depois me dirigi a Sesshy e Inu – meninos, por favor, tentem não quebrar nada.

- Talvez seja difícil para Inuyasha fazer isso já que ele é um completo desajeitado – disse Sesshy.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SESSHOUMARU? – gritou Inu.

Fui falar com a Kaede, mas da cozinha eu podia ouvir os gritos de Inu e quando voltei para a sala Inu discutia com K-chan.

- Inu-kun, você deveria ser mais gentil. – disse Kagome

- O QUE?! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SEJA MAIS GENTIL COM ELE? – perguntou apontando para o Sesshy.

- Nem tente Kagome, ele não sabe o significado de gentil... – disse Sesshoumaru.

- CALE-SE BAKA, EU SEI SER GENTIL – gritou com raiva.

- Lógico maninho – disse sarcástico – e porque não nos dá o ar da sua gentileza parando de gritar – disse num tom ainda mais frio que pareceu ameaçador.

- Eles já estavam brigando a muito tempo? – perguntei a Sango-chan e ao Miroku.

- Imagina, só desde que você saiu. – disse Sango

**PAFT!**

- Houshi – disse Sango com raiva – encoste essa mão em mim mais uma vez e eu arranco a sua cabeça – disse num tom que deu medo até em mim.

- Sangozinha você sabe que foi sem querer – disse passando a mão onde estava vermelho. – E porque suas curvas atraem a minha mão amaldiçoada...

Eu estava no meio da confusão.. De um lado Sango e Miroku brigavam, do outro Inuyasha voltara a brigar com Kagome e Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá apenas observava tudo.

- Pessoal! Vamos almoçar? – perguntei sem ser ouvida – PESSOAL! – todos pararam de brigar e olharam para mim – vamos almoçar? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro Rin-chan – disse Kagome.

- Eu estou mesmo com fome. – disse Inu.

- Você sempre está com fome Inuyasha – disse Miroku.

- Vamos logo... – disse Sango – antes que comecemos uma nova discussão.

- Você vem Sesshy. – perguntei normalmente ao Sesshoumaru.

Mas nesse momento todos olharam de mim para o Sesshy e do Sesshy para mim, esperando a reação dele.

- Claro pequena – disse levantando e indo a sala de jantar e eu o segui.

O resto da turma ainda estava na sala, eles estavam atônitos e paralisados.

- Vamos! – os chamei.

- Já estamos indo – disse Sango.

E como se saíssem de um transe eles foram. Os meninos na frente, pois Kagome e Sango me seguraram.

- O que foi isso Rin-chan? – perguntou K-chan.

- Isso o quê? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Você chamar o Sesshoumaru e "Sesshy" e ele te chamar de "pequena" – explicou Sango.

- Nada – respondi – depois nós conversamos agora eu estou com fome. Vamos almoçar...

- Você não escapará Rin. Terá que nos contar tudo – disse Sango.

Fomos para a sala de jantar e os meninos (n/a meninos lê-se Inu e Miroku) perguntaram por que tínhamos demorado tanto. K-chan disse que Sango e ela estavam tirando uma dúvida comigo. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Acho que ele sabia que dúvida era essa. O almoço foi divertido e a comida estava deliciosa. E de sobremesa teve sorvete de chocolate, meu preferido. Depois do almoço fomos todos jogar vídeo game. Bem, K-chan e Sango não jogavam, mas ajudavam na bagunça torcendo, e elas tinham até uma coreografia... Como não dava para passar o resto da tarde jogando, decidimos assistir um filme, os meninos escolheriam o filme enquanto eu e as meninas preparávamos o brigadeiro e pipoca.

oOoOoOoOoooOoo Na cozinha

- Rin-chan agora você não escapa, nos conte tudo! – disse Kagome.

- Pois é, desde aquele dia que o Inu disse que você estava com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru, vocês estão mais próximos – disse Sango.

- E como ele deixou você o chamar de "Sesshy" o Inu me disse que ele odeia apelidos... – completou K-chan.

- Eu já disse nada demais aconteceu. Apenas conversamos nesses dias e nos tornamos amigos. E quanto a chamá-lo de Sesshy acredite, eu também me surpreendi, eu o chamei sem querer, mas ele disse que não tinha problema se eu o chamasse assim – expliquei pegando os ingredientes para fazer o brigadeiro e a pipoca.

- Nossa! Isso eu não esperava do Sesshoumaru – disse K-chan.

- Vai ver ele gostou da Rin. – disse Sango.

- Ou então, quem sabe ele esteja gostando – insinuou Kagome.

- K-chan, não viaja, somos apenas amigos.

- Sinceramente, não sei como você consegue conversar com ele. O Sesshoumaru é sempre tão frio – disse Sango.

- Ele é legal, apesar de ser um pouco frio...

- Um pouco Rin? – perguntou K-chan sarcasticamente.

- Talvez muito frio – comecei – contudo, ele me escuta e nos damos bem, você também o achariam legal caso conversassem com ele.

Estávamos distraídas e Kagome quase queimou a pipoca. Eu fiz o brigadeiro e o meu brigadeiro é o melhor. E brigadeiro é melhor na panela.. Assim, Kagome dividiria com Inu, Sango com o Miroku e eu com o Sesshy o brigadeiro e a pipoca.

oOooOooOooOooOooOoo Escolhendo o filme...

- Que tipo de filme vamos assistir? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Que tal se eu escolhesse o filme – disse Miroku com um sorriso hentai.

- Não pense nisso – disse Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Que tal um filme de terror?? – perguntou Miroku.

- Para as meninas ficarem gritando o filme todo e depois nos matar?? – perguntou Miroku.

- Vocês querem logo se decidir. – disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

- Vamos alugar "DOOM" – disse Miroku.

- Que seja, mas leve algum outro também – disse Sesshoumaru.

Assim eles acabaram alugando "DOOM" e "A Bússola de Ouro".

ooOooOooOooOooOooOoooo

Os meninos haviam voltado e eu esperava que com bons filmes...

Na sala afastamos os sofás, pegamos algumas almofadas e na hora de escolher o filme foi outra discussão, K-chan não queria assistir DOOM, decidimos votar e pelo voto da maioria o filem escolhido foi DOOM... A tarde foi legal, apesar dos gritos de Kagome em cada cena do filme... Depois teve até guerra de pipoca. Já havia anoitecido quando eles foram embora.

**Fim do capítulo 2...**

oooOoooOooOooOooo

Desculpem por demorar tanto a continuar... Mandem reviews, isso sempre deixa um autor feliz...

**Cininha-s2 **

Obrigada pela review e por ler minha fic...

**Rukia-hime**

Ainda terá assuntos sérios, mas os primeiros capítulos é mais leve, lá pelo quinto capítulo fica bem mais séria...

**Naty Dark**

Realmente o Sesshy sem camisa é uma visão única...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Estou animada finalmente é sexta-feira, mal posso esperar para viajar... Só vamos amanhã de manhã, bem cedo, já arrumei as minhas malas e chequei tudo, para não esquecer nada. São três horas de viagem até a casa do Inu, Vamos de carro, e eu não sei quem vai nos deixar lá. Irá eu, a K-chan, o Inu, a Sango e o Miroku. Vamos nos divertir muito e claro, eles vão fazer o trabalho deles, se bem que pelo que eu conheço deles fazendo trabalhos juntos, com certeza não farão... Ouvi meu telefone tocar.

- Moshi moshi – eu disse.

- Rin-chan! – ouvi a voz da K-chan.

- Oi K-chan! Você já arrumou suas malas? – perguntei animada.

- Já! Esse fim de semana vai ser demais! Vamos nos divertir muito.

- Mas não esqueça que vocês terão que fazer o trabalho...

- Não se preocupe com isso, ainda temos muito tempo.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Vocês quatro juntos só fazem trabalhos um dia antes de entregar.

- Não é para tanto Rin-chan, faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso.

- Lógico, estávamos de férias, fazia um bom tempo que não fazíamos trabalhos... – eu disse rindo.

- A Rin-chan, não seja má...

- Então K-chan, que horas iremos amanhã?

- Temos que estás na casa do Inuyasha 06h30min. Horário que eu acho muito cedo, mas ele disse que era para não pegarmos tráfego ou algo do tipo...

- Hummm. Então nós vemos amanha. Eu estou com muito sono...

- Ja ne Rin-chan.

- Ja ne.

Depois de conversar com a Kagome ativei meu despertador e dormi. Acordei 05h30min da manhã com o barulho irritante do despertador... Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Ainda bem que inventaram o aquecedor, porque eu não conseguiria tomar banho tão cedo. Vesti um short de cetim preto e uma camiseta verde camuflada, bom no estilo do exército. Calcei uma sandália rasteirinha e penteei os cabelos prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo alto e ajeitando a minha franja que caia sobre os olhos. Desci e a senhora Kaede veio ao meu encontro.

- A senhorita vai comer alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Não precisa. Mas eu queria saber se o senhor Miuga já acordou.

- Sim, ele levou o seu pai mais cedo ao aeroporto. Eu falei com ele.

- Obrigada senhora Kaede. Eu vou pegar as minhas malas e já estou indo para a garagem.

Subi para o meu quarto, escovei os dentes e peguei minhas coisas, eu estava levando duas malas, uma com minhas roupas e outra pequena com meus acessórios, dinheiro e coisas pequenas. Peguei meu celular e desci. O senhor Miuga me esperava na escada e pegou a minha mala e a levou para o carro. A pequena eu mesma levei. Não demorou muito para chegarmos à casa do Inu. Quando cheguei lá todos já haviam chegado, inclusive K-chan o que me deixou admirada... O Inu me ajudou com a mala e eu me surpreendi ao ver que Sesshoumaru também ia... Ele ia dirigir o carro... O carro no qual íamos era espaçoso e parecia uma mini-van, só que bem mais bonito. (n/a não sei como que chama esse tipo de carro...).

- Ohayo Inu!- Disse sorrindo.

- Ohayo Rin-chan. – ele respondeu levando minhas malas para o carro.

- Nossa Kagome, me surpreendi por você não ter se atrasado – eu disse.

- Rin-chan eu sou pontual.

- Demais Kagome... – disse Sango ironicamente – Rin-chan, você não foi a única a se surpreender, acredite todos ficamos surpresos.

- Falando assim até parece que essa é a primeira vez que eu chego na hora para um compromisso. – disse K-chan.

- E é K-chan. – disse Miroku.

Eu e Sango começamos a rir e K-chan fiou emburrada.

- Bom dia Sesshy! – disse sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu frio como sempre.

Mas devo dizer que ele estava muito bonito com uma bermuda jeans rajada e uma camiseta branca que deixava seus fortes braços a mostra e também definia seu físico maravilhoso... Rin controle-se... Que pensamentos são esses? Miroku e Inu também usavam bermudas e tênis e também estavam bonitos. Sim, meus amigos são os mais disputados no colégio, muitas meninas querem ficar com eles... Inu usava uma camisa vermelha e Miroku uma camiseta verde. Sango usava uma mini-saia jeans e uma bata branca e calçava uma sandália branca. K-chan usava um short jeans e uma camisa baby look branca com flores de sakura desenhadas.

- Se estiverem todos prontos já podemos ir... – disse Inu.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – disse Miroku.

Assim entramos no carro. O Inu foi na frente com o Sesshy e atrás estávamos eu, a K-chan, a Sango e o Miroku. Eu observava a janela e ouvia música, via os prédios passarem rápidos pelo carro, e depois de algum tempo a paisagem mudou drasticamente, tudo o que eu via eram montanhas e árvores e mais árvores. A paisagem passava rápido estava tudo tranqüilo no carro, tranqüilo até demais... Eu sentia o vento bater no rosto quando de repente, não mais que de repente...

PAFFTTT!

- Houshi! – gritou Sango – você quer afasta sua mão de mim ou prefere que eu a arranque?

- Calma Sangozinha, não precisa exagerar... Ela apenas escorregou por causa de curva.

- Miroku seu hentai estamos numa reta. Então deixe de desculpas esfarrapadas e afaste-se de mim.

- Não dá, lembra que estamos no mesmo carro? – ele respondeu.

- Não briguem – K-chan interferiu – Sango não precisa estrangular o Miroku...

Sango estrangulava Miroku que estava vermelho e sem ar, e depois que Kagome interferiu ela o soltou e ele respirou aliviado.

- K-chan, muito obrigada. Você é a minha heroína... – disse olhando maliciosamente para Kagome.

- Não pense em fazer Miroku ou eu desisto de ter te salvado da Sango e a ajudo e te matar...

Eu e Inuyasha apenas riamos da situação, o Sesshy mantinha a expressão de sempre, sem demonstrar nada, e por um instante eu olhei para o retrovisor do carro no mesmo instante que ele olhou e pude ver os frios olhos dourados dele e sorri. Depois daquele breve instante ele voltou a olhar para frente... A viagem durou cerca de três horas quando chegamos a casa, eu me admirei. Era muito grande. A casa era branca, e com grandes janelas de vidro, tinha uma piscina, uma quadra para jogar volley. Quando Inu nos mostrou o interior da casa, não me admirou o bom gosto da decoração, a mãe de Inuyasha e muito boa nisso... O quarto em que fiquei era uma suíte e também era muito grande, menor do que o meu quarto, mas ainda assim muito grande... Talvez eu nunca tenha comentado, mas na escola em que estudamos só estudam pessoas ricas devido ao preço das mensalidades, mas nem eu, K-chan, Sango, Miroku, Inu e Sesshy ligamos muito para essas coisas. Algumas vezes dá raiva quando algumas criaturas que estudam lá ficam discutindo quem tem a maior casa, sabe e coisas do tipo... Mas deixando isso de lado, depois que arrumamos as coisas no quarto, decidimos ir à praia. Vesti um biquíni preto que não tinha alças e tinha uma discreta borboleta na parte debaixo. Estava terminando de escolher a saída de banho que usaria quando K-chan e Sango batem na porta do quarto.

- Rin-chan – disse Kagome – podemos entrar?

- Claro Kagome.

- Nossa Rin-chan esse biquíni ficou muito bem em você – disse Sango – e você nem queria comprá-lo...

- Vocês também estão muito bonitas, - comentei – aposto que o Miroku vai ficar doidinho quando te ver...

- Ele que tente alguma coisa que eu o mato. – disse Sango.

- Que é isso Sango para que tanta violência. – disse k-chan rindo. – Viemos saber se você já estava pronta.

- Estou quase, falta apenas escolher a saída de banho.

- Então deixa que te ajudamos. – disse Kagome.

Ela olhou as que eu tinha levado e depois escolheu uma.

- Essa ficará perfeita – disse me entregando uma saída de banho branca meio transparente.

- Vai Rin, veste logo para irmos á praia... – disse Sango.

Vesti a saída de banho e peguei a bolsa que ia levar. Sango e K-chan já estavam prontas e com suas bolsas. Ouvimos os meninos nos chamarem e descemos.

- Chegamos – disse K-chan fazendo os meninos olhares na nossa direção.

Fomos observadas de cima a baixo e que me deixou um pouco envergonhada...

- Vocês estão lindas – disse Miroku tentando se aproximar.

- Não pense em chegar perto delas Houshi – disse Inuyasha segurando Miroku.

- Eu não ia fazer nada com elas...

- Eu sei... – disse Sango.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Sesshoumaru que até aquele momento só observava.

- Lógico – respondi.

E fomos para a praia de carro, não que fosse longe, mas depois nós íamos almoçar e tínhamos que levar as coisas para mergulhar...

oOooOooOooOooOooONa praia...

(n/a parte narrada por mim...).

Ao chegarem à praia eles desceram do carro e enquanto os meninos escolhiam uma barraca para eles ficarem, as meninas guardavam suas saídas de banho e as bolsas dentro do carro. Quando elas chegaram onde eles estavam, os três ficaram paralisados... Kagome usava um biquíni com várias tonalidades de azul e laranja que tinha um coração de metal na parte de baixo e Inuyasha a observava com um sorriso bobo as curvas perfeitas dela que estavam à mostra.

"Nossa como ela está linda..." – pensou o hanyou

O de Sango era amarelo tinha umas flores bordadas em verde, ele amarrava no pescoço e do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha observava Kagome, Miroku observava Sango, ele sorria paralisado.

"Uma deusa..." – pensou Mirou.

Rin usava um biquíni preto, tomara-que-caia que na parte debaixo tinha uma borboleta prateada, o que deixava com um ar de sensualidade. Sesshoumaru a observou por instantes sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão e por fim deu um meio sorriso que ela retribuiu.

"Ela está linda" – pensou o youkai.

Elas sentaram em cadeiras que estavam lá e os meninos também e eles ficaram conversando sobre besteiras.

oOooOooOooOooOooO Narração de Rin

(n/a agora volta a ser narrado por Rin)

- Quando vocês irão fazer esse trabalho? – perguntei.

- Vamos esquecer isso Rin, temos que aproveitar essa praia, de tarde nós pensamos nisso. – disse Miroku – Que tal jogarmos volley?

- Acho uma ótima idéia – disse Inu.

- Vamos fazer as duplas, disse K-chan – eu vou com o Inu, a Sango e o Miroku,

e você vai com o Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês podem ir na frente, eu não quero jogar agora – respondi.

- Mas assim fica faltando uma dupla... – disse a Sango.

- Não se preocupe, eu jogo depois – disse o Sesshy.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Inu.

Eu e o Sesshy ficamos observando de longe eles jogarem, era bem engraçado de vez em quando a Sango batia no Miroku e eles tinham que paralisar o jogo. Eu observava os meninos e devo admitir eles estavam lindos. Não era a toa que várias garotas na praia os observavam, mas quando eu olhei para o lado, vi que o Sesshy também estava só de sunga e quase cai para trás. Ele é simplesmente perfeito... O abdômen definido e musculoso, não é a toa que ele é um dos mais populares do colégio...

- Vamos mergulhar Rin? – ouvi.

- Claro.

E nós dois fomos nadar um pouco, a água estava maravilhosa e devo admitir que melhor que isso era a companhia do Sesshy, não conversávamos, apenas nadávamos juntos e era muito bom. Depois de um tempo, Inu, K-chan, Sango e Miroku pararam de jogar e se juntaram a nós. Ficamos conversando, nadando e mergulhado, estava tudo perfeito. Estávamos ficando cansados e decidimos que era melhor sair do mar, ninguém pode brincar com a maré... Quando estávamos voltando para a barraca, percebi vários olhares para nós. Muitas garotas babavam por Sesshy Inu e Miroku. E eu e as meninas quase fomos devoradas por olhares de muitos e olhares invejosos de muitas. Sentamos e os meninos decidiram comprar algo para comermos e bebermos.

- Meninas vocês perceberam todos os olhares quando saímos da água? – perguntou Sango.

- Lógico que sim – disse K-chan – nós arrasamos.

- Nós e os garotos – eu disse e começamos a rir.

Enquanto esperávamos os meninos apareceram três idiotas ridículos, um tinha o cabelo loiro, outro olhos azuis e o terceiro era ruivo, queriam conversar conosco.

- Olá gatinhas – disse uma deles.

- Oi – respondemos juntas e frias.

- Queremos saber se vocês querem se juntar a nós... – perguntou o outro.

- Não – respondi secamente.

- Que é isso, não sejam tão tímidas. Queremos apenas conversar. – disse o terceiro.

- Acontece que nós não queremos – disse Sango.

- E seria melhor se vocês fossem embora, sabe perturbar outras pessoas. – disse K-chan.

- Nossa presença não as agrada? – perguntou o loiro com um tom de falsa mágoa.

- Nem um pouco – respondi num tom que parecia o do Sesshy – e esses lugares já estão ocupados – disse quando eles se sentaram nos lugares de Inu, Sesshy e Miroku.

- Não estamos vendo ninguém – disse o que tinha olhos azuis.

- Você a ouviu – disse Sesshy que voltara com Miroku e Inu – esses lugares já estavam ocupados antes de vocês aparecerem.

- Então vão para outro lugar – completou Inu.

- Não sairemos – disse o ruivo.

- Cara vocês vão apanhar – disse Miroku.

- Huhu, então vocês querem brigar – disse o mesmo idiota.

Eles se levantaram e atacaram Miroku, Inu e Sesshy que estavam com as bandejas de refrigerante e o nosso lanche. Mas eles desviaram facilmente e colocaram as bandejas na mesa. O ruivo atacou novamente Miroku que mesmo sem ser youkai como Sesshy e Inu era muito forte e rápido, Miroku desviou e atacou seu oponente que cambaleou e caiu na areia. Inuyasha lutava com o loiro, mas bastou um golpe de Inu para este cair. E o terceiro tentava, em vão, atacar Sesshy, mas com um único e certeiro golpe, Sesshy o fez cair desacordado.

- Levem esse idiota e saiam rápido daqui – disse Sesshy mais frio que o normal.

- E pensem duas vezes antes de tentar dá em cima de garotas acompanhadas – disse Miroku.

Os dois que não haviam desmaiado saíram carregando o terceiro e os meninos se sentaram em seus lugares. Eu, K-chan e Sango começamos a rir, além de belos eles eram extremamente fortes e isso só os fazia mais populares entre as garotas.

- Você não bateu naquele cara forte demais Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu.

- Não tenho culpa se ele era muito fraco.

- Chega disso – disse K-chan – vamos comer.

- Eu concordo com ela – eu disse.

Eram 11h quando decidimos jogar volley novamente, mas agora jogaríamos três contra três. Eu, Sesshy e K-chan contra Inu, Miroku e Sango. De vez em quando tínhamos que paralisar o jogo porque a Sango batia no Miroku ou porque O Inu começa a discutir com a K-chan se o ponto era válido ou não.

- Esse ponto não valeu – disse Inu.

- Lógico que valeu – replicou K-chan – não tenho culpa se você joga mal.

- Feh! A bola foi fora, e eu não jogo mal. – disse Inu.

- Enquanto eles brigam que tal mergulharmos mais uma vez? – perguntei ao Sesshy e ele concordou com um aceno afirmativo – Sango, Miroku, vamos mergulhar?

- Sim, Rin-chan – disse Miroku.

E assim deixamos Inu e K-chan discutindo e fomos mergulhar. Não demorou muito para eles se juntarem a nós, mas eles não estavam conversando. Era quase uma e meia quando fomos almoçar. O restaurante era próximo a praia e a comida era ótima, depois do almoço tomamos sorvete. Depois fomos ao iate do pai de Inuyasha, bem nós mergulharíamos dele. O iate era lindo e Inu disse que eu e as meninas poderíamos usar um dos quartos para nos trocarmos. Eu fui a primeira a tomar um banho e a vestir minha roupa de mergulho, depois foi a Sango e por último K-chan. Quando encontramos os meninos, eles já estavam prontos e preparavam os equipamentos. Preciso dizer que as roupas de mergulho coladinhas definiam os músculos deles? Além de tanques de oxigênio levaríamos câmeras para fotografar as diversas espécies. Eu e o Sesshy não tínhamos nada haver com o trabalho, mas eu decidi ajudar meus amigos e o Sesshy não deixaria de mergulhar... Eu, Inu, Miroku e Sesshy já havíamos mergulhado antes, eu fiz curso de mergulho... Mas K-chan e Sango eram inexperientes...

- Como eu e Sango não temos experiência no assunto e também por questão de segurança – começou K-chan – é melhor irmos em duplas.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Miroku – mas eu vou com a Sangozinha.

- Ótimo – disse K-chan – então eu vou com o Inuyasha e você com o Sesshoumaru, Rin.

Então ela olhou para a Sango e sorriu cúmplice, elas estavam armando alguma já que K-chan ainda não estava falando com Inu e eu poderia ter mergulhado com ela e o Sesshy mergulharia com o Inu. Não que eu ache ruim mergulhar com o Sesshy...

- Vamos na frente – disse Miroku pulando na água e esperando por Sango.

- Até depois minna – disse Sango pulando na água e mergulhando com Miroku.

- Até depois – disse K-chan entrando na água

- Feh! – disse Inu entrando na água e mergulhando sendo seguido por K-chan.

- Vamos Sesshy? – perguntei

- Sim pequena.

Mergulhamos. O oceano é lindo. Ver todo aquele azul tão profundo e calmo é incrível e também os peixes e mais diversas espécies que vivem em suas águas. Tirei várias fotos e até mostrei ao Sesshy alguns peixes que achei bonitos. Não consigo entender como algumas pessoas não pensam em proteger e até destroem toda essa vida. Às vezes os seres humanos são irracionais. Quando estava perto de acabar o oxigênio voltamos para a superfície. Todos já estavam no barco.

- Vocês votaram há muito tempo? – perguntei enquanto o Inu me ajudava.

- Na verdade acabamos de voltar – disse K-chan – foi maravilhoso.

- Concordo com a K-chan – disse Sango – mergulhar é incrível.

- Sabia que vocês gostariam – eu disse sorrindo.

- E ainda conseguimos ótimas fotos. – disse Miroku.

- Mas, agora é melhor voltarmos está perto do anoitecer, seria bom estarmos no porto antes de escurecer – disse Inu.

- Se nos apressarmos ainda poderemos ver o pôr do sol na praia. – disse Sesshy.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – perguntou K-chan.

- Vamos nos trocar meninas – disse Sango arrastando a mim e a K-chan.

Enquanto trocávamos de roupa e guardávamos os equipamentos, K-chan contou que fizera as pazes com o Inu. Agradeci mentalmente por isso, quando a K-chan briga com o Inu ela fica muito mal humorada. Fomos para onde os meninos estavam e nos sentamos com eles. Estava próximo do crepúsculo e ficamos observando a imensidão do oceano e do céu numa harmonia perfeita. Inu decidiu bater uma foto e colocou a maquino no tripé enquanto nos ajeitávamos ele sentou novamente ao lado de Kagome e o flash quase me cegou, mas tudo bem, a foto ficou perfeita dava para perceber que estávamos felizes até mesmo o Sesshy mesmo sem sorrir. Quando chegamos no porto o sol começara a se pôr e decidimos ficar no iate para ver aquele espetáculo. Era maravilhoso ver o céu ficar alaranjado e o sol sumir no horizonte como se mergulhasse no mar... Ah! Também era muito romântico.

Paft!

- Houshi! – gritou Sango – Só mesmo você para estragar um momento tão lindo...

Começamos a rir. Bem o silêncio não dura muito tempo quando estamos juntos. Olhei feliz para meus amigos. Eu simplesmente sorri e percebi Sesshy me olhar e dá um meio sorriso. Já estava escuro e a lua minguante brilhava no céu quando voltamos para casa do Sesshy. Tomei um bom banho e vesti um vestidinho azul leve. Eu não uso só roupas pretas ta... De vez em quando eu me visto como uma pessoa normal. Quando desci as escadas apenas Sesshy estava na sala lendo um livro.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntei.

- No escritório passando as fotos para o computador e fazendo o relatório. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Então eu farei o jantar – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

- E é seguro? – perguntou irônico.

Eu apenas peguei uma almofada e joguei nele que a segurou facilmente devido a sua agilidade. Eu fui com raiva fazer o jantar. Estava furiosa. O que ele acha? Que por um acaso eu não sei cozinhar? Pois eu decidi fazer o melhor jantar que ele comeria na vida! (n/a calma Rin...) Não peça para eu me acalmar! (n/a desculpa se eu existo T_T) é melhor eu pensar e outra coisa para me acalmar ou terei um ataque cardíaco (n/a concordo) ò.ó (n/a não estou mais aqui...). Depois de um tempo Sango e K-chan apareceram para me ajudar.

- Rin-chan você precisa de ajuda? – perguntou a Sango.

- Sim, Sango. Eu preciso que uma das duas arrume a mesa e também preciso de uma ajudinha aqui...

- Eu ajeito a mesa – disse K-chan – vocês sabem que eu sou péssima na cozinha...

- O cheiro está ótimo Rin-chan.. – disse Sango.

- Só espero que o gosto também fique – respondi.

- Lógico que ficará – disse K-chan – afinal você é uma ótima cozinheira...

- Obrigada K-chan, agora é melhor terminarmos logo isso, estou com muita fome.

- Você está certa Rin – disse Sango.

Kagome foi ajeitar a mesa enquanto Sango e eu terminávamos o jantar, não demorou muito até que K-chan avisasse que o jantar estava pronto...

- O jantar está servido – disse K-chan da sala de jantar.

Mal ela terminou de falar Inu e Miroku apareceram.

- Podemos comer? – perguntou Miroku.

- Nossa! Vocês foram rápidos – disse Sango admirada.

Sesshy apareceu depois e calo e frio sentou-se a mesa em silêncio. Já me acostumei com esse jeito dele misterioso.

- Quem fez a comida? – perguntou Inu.

- A Rin-chan – disse Sango.

- Então é seguro comer – disse Inu – se a Kagome tivesse feito estaríamos condenados a uma morte lenta.

- Inuyasha! – Gritou Kagome.

- Por favor, não briguem agora – disse Sango – vamos comer

E finalmente nos servimos eu me dediquei no preparo daquele jantar, queria mostrar a Sesshoumaru que eu tenho capacidade suficiente para fazer um jantar.

- A comida está ótima Rin-chan – disse Miroku.

- Deliciosa Rin-chan – disse Sango.

- Obrigada – depois me referi a Sesshy – E o que você está achando Sesshy?

- Que você sabe cozinhar bem, pequena – ele disse.

Bem eu tomei isso como um elogio, eu sou amiga do Sesshy a pouco tempo, mas nesse período já deu para perceber bem como ele é e eu sei que as palavras dele mesmo frias e simples eram um elogio.

Depois do jantar jogamos cartas até tarde e fomos dormir. No meu quarto, troquei o vestido pela minha camisola, ela era de seda preta e ia até metade das coxas, a K-chan me dera de presente no meu aniversário, deitei na cama, estava muito cansada e fechei os olhos, fiquei um longo tempo nessa posição e depois abri os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes. Sabe quando você está muito cansada, mas não consegue dormir? Era assim que eu estava. Fiquei deitada tentando dormir e ouvindo música. Quase duas da manhã, desisti, levantei e fui beber um pouco de água.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooO

(n/a essa parte é narrada por mim)

Rin desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha sem fazer barulho, ascendeu a luz e pegou uma garrafa e um copo sentou-se em um banco e colocou a garrafa em cima de um balcão que havia ali. Ela bebia água quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha vestindo apenas uma calça de malha folgada.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou Rin enquanto guardava a garrafa.

Sesshoumaru a observou notando o quão sensual e provocante ela estava, mas reprimiu seus pensamentos.

"Não pense besteiras Sesshoumaru. Rin é sua amiga" – pensou repreendendo-se – "mas que ela é linda não dá para negar".

- Estou sem sono – respondeu ele sem emoções aparentes – e você pequena?

- Não sei, eu estou cansada, mas não consigo dormir... – disse Rin.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante e só então notou que Sesshoumaru estava sem camisa e corou ao observar a sua própria roupa, o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru. Depois voltaram a conversar, bem, Rin falava e Sesshoumaru ouvia mais do que falava, mas ele não se importava e até gostava de ouvir Rin falar, mesmo que não admitisse. Quando olharam para o relógio eram quatro horas da manhã.

- Uau! – exclamou Rin – é melhor irmos dormir...

- Você tem razão. Durma bem, pequena – ele levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Rin

- Você também – ela respondeu.

E depois Sesshoumaru foi para seu quarto deixando uma Rin confusa na cozinha. Nunca ele tinha demonstrado tal afeto com ela, mesmo sendo amigos e brincando, Sesshoumaru nunca a beijara antes, ela já o beijara no rosto várias vezes, mas não esperava essa ação dele, talvez nem mesmo Sesshoumaru esperasse essa ação de si mesmo.

"É melhor ir dormir Rin"- pensou levantando e indo para o seu quarto.

O quarto dela era ao lado do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Em seu quarto Sesshoumaru olhou para a parede que separava os dois quartos, ele estava diferente, há muito tempo não confiava em alguém, há muito não chamava ninguém de amigo. Desde aquele dia... Ele já tivera um amigo antes, mas isso foi há muito tempo, porém não o suficiente para apagar as mágoas. Ele fora traído pela única pessoa que confiara e chamara de amiga e desde então dissera a si mesmo que nunca mais confiaria em outra pessoa. Todavia, agora era diferente, Rin conseguira sua confiança e aquela jovem estava curando as mágoas daquele frio coração de youkai. Rin era especial e estava o fazendo perceber que não havia mal na amizade ou em sentir. Para aquele youkai ela significava mais do que ele percebia naquele momento, ela mostrar-lhe-ia haver ainda muitas coisas importantes e confiáveis. O jovem youkai deitou-se em sua cama. Sim, sua vida mudara, porém as mudanças iam além das que ele sabia. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu e apenas ficou observando o teto.

oOooOooOooOooO Narrado por Rin

Não consegui dormir direito, mas quem disse que foi ruim... Pude conversar com o Sesshy e até me diverti. Não estou com sono, mesmo tendo dormido tão pouco, tomei um bom banho e vesti um short jeans curto e uma camiseta azul sem detalhes e desci. Na cozinha estavam K-chan e Sango preparando o desjejum, na verdade Sango preparava e K-chan apenas ajudava em algumas coisinhas que não precisassem ir ao fogo...

- Oi meninas – eu disse – precisam de ajuda?

- Oi Rin-chan – disse Sango – na verdade já estamos terminamos, não precisa, você fez o jantar ontem...

- Oi Rin-chan – disse K-chan – você dormiu bem?

- Eu não dormi muito, estava sem sono, fui dormi depois das quatro...

- Nossa – disse K-chan – e você não está com sono?

- Não...

- Você poderia ter nos acordado assim não teria ficado sozinha – disse Sango.

- Mas eu não fiquei sozinha, o Sesshy também estava acordado...

- Você e Sesshoumaru... – disse K-chan com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu tenho que deixar de dizer as coisas de uma forma tão inocente...

- K-chan nada aconteceu, apenas estávamos conversando, eu não consegui dormi e desci para tomar água e ele também estava sem sono então ficamos conversando... – expliquei – Vocês têm que parar com isso meninas, ele é apenas meu amigo...

- Certo Rin... – disse Sango.

Elas terminaram de fazer o desjejum e nós o servimos, e depois chamamos os meninos, para comermos. Foi bem divertido, mas notei que Sesshy tinha um olhar distante... Fomos a praia novamente e depois do almoço tivemos que arrumar tudo para voltarmos para casa, é triste, mas o que é bom acaba logo... Já estávamos no carro e esperávamos Sesshy terminar de trancar a casa para voltarmos.

- Sabe, devíamos fazer isso mais vezes – disse Miroku.

- Eu concordo – disse Sango.

- Mas, que tal se fossemos para a casa do meu avô? – disse K-chan – lá é um dos templos da minha família e é lindo, podemos ir quando tiver um festival...

- É uma idéia maravilhosa – eu disse sorrindo.

- E o que você acha Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu.

- É uma boa idéia, mas no momento devemos voltar para casa – ele disse sem emoções aparente.

A viagem foi bem engraçada, Inu e Miroku estavam brincando e fazendo piadas, esses dois juntos são uma graça, até o Sesshy riu... Quando cheguei a minha casa desarrumei a minha mala, tomei um banho e me deitei, dormi, estava muito cansada. No outro dia acordei cedo e me arrumei para ir à escola, meus pais estavam tomando café e eu beijei eles.

- Ohayo! – eu disse feliz.

- Ohayo querida – disse minha mãe.

- Ohayo – disse meu pai – Então como foi o fim de semana?

- Muito divertido... – eu disse me sentando.

- Dá para ver que você está muito feliz. – disse minha mãe.

Contei para eles um rápido resumo de fim de semana.

- Querida, você quer que eu a leve para a escola? – perguntou meu pai.

- Claro que sim, eu só vou escovar os dentes e pegar as minhas coisas.

Subi ao meu quarto e desci depois de algum tempo, meu pai me esperava com as chaves do carro na mão, dei um beijo na minha mãe e fui com meu pai para a garagem. Sabe, eu gosto de dias como esse em que eu tenho algum tempo de ficar co meus pais, eles trabalham muito, mas é preciso eu sei, eles fazem tudo por mim e eu os amo. Na escola eu encontrei Kagome e Sango e falei com elas.

- Cadê os meninos? – perguntei.

- Ainda não chegaram, eu acho que hoje o Inu se atrasa, já que ele não veio com o Sesshoumaru – disse K-chan.

- E o Miroku sempre se atrasa – disse Sango.

- Eu já vou para a minha sala. Ja ne! – eu disse.

- Ja ne Rin-chan – elas disseram juntas.

Na sala eu entrei e sentei ao lado do Sesshy dizendo bom dia, ele apenas respondeu e voltou a ler um livro. Eu observei a sala e percebi que Kagura me olhava com ódio, e aquilo me deu uma idéia, eu sei que ela tem um abismo pelo Sesshy de tão grande que é a queda, mas ele nunca demonstrou nada por ela. Eu tinha que deixá-la com mais raiva e eu sabia como fazê-lo, já que ela é uma youkai ela pode ouvir tudo o que disséssemos...

- Sesshy – eu disse me virando para ele.

- Sim pequena? – ele respondeu me olhando.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando, já que tem o festival para irmos e temos muito tempo entre ele e as férias... Por que nas férias não marcamos de ir à casa de praia de seus pais?

- É uma boa idéia pequena, mas não precisamos pensar nisso agora, ainda tem muito tempo até lá...

- Eu sei, mas é que tive algumas idéias para nos divertirmos...

- Isso não é bom...

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Esse seu sorriso, significa que suas idéias são as mais loucas possíveis...

- Você verá... – disse sorrindo mais.

Depois voltei a olhar para frente, o professor acabara de entrar a sala e eu pude ver a expressão de Kagura, ele parecia querer me matar com o olhar eu sorri triunfante, afinal ninguém chama o Sesshoumaru de Sesshy e fica vivo para contar a história. Está certo exagerei, mas ela estava com muitos ciúmes...

oOooOooOooOooOooO

(n/a Narrado por mim)

Kagura olhava para Rin com ódio no olhar.

"Essa menina vai ver, eu tenho que armar um plano para afastá-la do Sesshoumaru. Será que eles estão saindo? Não, isso não, mas se eu deixar tudo como está eles vão acabar namorando, afinal ele nunca deixou outra pessoa chamá-lo de 'Sesshy'..." – pensava Kagura.

oOooOooOooOooO na sala de Inuyasha e do resto

A aula ainda não começara quando entrou uma aluna na sala.

- Oi Inu... – disse ela.

- Kikyo... – disse Inuyasha – o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse da outra sala.

- Ah, Inu, eu mudei de sala e agora estudarei aqui...

Inuyasha tinha um olhar de bobo, era sempre assim que ele ficava quando Kikyo estava por perto, esquecia do resto do mundo, ela sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dele, do lado direito estava Kagome e lodo atrás de Kagome estava Sango e Miroku estava atrás de Inuyasha.

- Inu – falou Kagome.

Mas ele não ouviu...

- Inu... – ela chamou novamente. E outra vez ele pareceu não ouvir.

- K-chan esqueça você sabe que ele fica assim quando a Kikyo está por perto – disse Sango.

- É, mas eu achava que ele tinha aprendido depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – disse Kagome.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – disse Miroku.

Kagome tinha agora um olhar triste, tudo estava perfeito, mas então Kikyo estava na sala deles e Inuyasha esqueceria que Kagome existia de novo, aquilo não deveria surpreender, sempre fora assim, Kagome era a melhor amiga dele, mas ele nunca sentiria nada além de amizade. Pelo menos era isso que ela achava. O resto daquela aula Inuyasha teve olhos apenas para Kikyo, Kagome ficara bastante triste com aquilo, mas decidira ficar quieta. Ela sempre gostara de Inuyasha, mesmo nunca o tendo admitido, achara que pudesse ter uma chance depois do que Kikyo fizera, mas a ver como ele ficara perto dela aquele fio de esperança se rompera.

oOooOooOooOooO De volta a sala de Rin...

Rin prestava atenção à aula sem notar que Kagura continuava a observá-la. Kagura planejava o que fazer para tirar Rin do seu caminho, ela queria conquistar Sesshoumaru e não deixaria que ninguém interferisse.

"Já sei o que farei agora eu tenho apenas que esperar a hora do intervalo quando essa garota sair para encontrar aqueles inúteis que são amigos dela." – pensava Kagura.

O resto das aulas passou normalmente, Rin pouco conversara com Sesshoumaru.

TRIMMMMMM (n/a odeio essa onomatopéia, se alguém conhecer uma melhor, poderia me dizer, por favor...)

- Sesshy, eu vou falar com os outros, você vê comigo? – perguntou Rin.

- Não, eu vou terminar de ler meu livro. Eu falo com você depois pequena. – ele disse frio como sempre.

- Até... – ela disse saindo.

Depois que Rin saiu, Sesshoumaru pegou seu livro para ler, e depois de algum tempo Kagura aproximou-se dele.

- Oi – ela disse sorrindo.

- Oi. – ele respondeu frio sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu queria saber se você está livre hoje à noite, sabe para sairmos...

- Não.

- Você não está livre? – perguntou Kagura apreensiva.

- Eu não vou sair com você – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Não custa nada você sair comigo Sesshy... – ela disse tentando convencê-lo.

- Primeiro eu já disse que não quero sair com você e segundo não me chame assim. – disse começando a se irritar.

- E por que aquela garota pode te chamar assim? – perguntou Kagura.

- 'Aquela garota' se chama Rin e é minha amiga, e não te interessa o porquê dela me chamar assim, agora eu gostaria de continuar a ler meu livro. – disse Sesshoumaru frio, mais frio que o normal.

Kagura saiu dali com muita raiva sua primeira tentativa não dera certo, agora ela tinha planejar algo para deixar Sesshoumaru com raiva de Rin ou o contrário...

oOooOooOooOooO Narrado por Rin

Eu procurava K-chan e os outros, mas me surpreendi por não achar Inuyasha com eles...

- Onde está Inuyasha? – perguntei curiosa – ele e K-chan brigaram de novo?

- Rin, não fala do Inu perto da K-chan... – disse Sango.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Ela não está bem, porque a Kikyo foi lá para a nossa sala e Inuyasha ficou como ele sempre fica perto da Kikyo e nem ouviu quando a K-chan falou com ele... – disse Miroku.

Percebi que Kagome estava realmente triste.

- Achei que depois de tudo ele não iria querer mais nada com ela... – eu disse.

- Todos nós pensávamos. – disse Sango.

- K-chan, você está bem? – perguntei.

- Oi Rin? – ela perguntou como se tivesse saído de um transe – Eu estou bem sim Rin-chan, apenas não estou com vontade de conversar.

Tava na cara que ela não estava nada bem, mas K-chan é assim mesmo, depois ela ficaria bem, ao menos era o que eu esperava... Eu teria uma conversa com o Inuyasha, como alguém consegue ser tão idiota, ele é meu amigo, e eu gosto muito dele, mas não é por isso que eu o deixarei machucar K-chan...

Fim do capítulo III

Agradeço a todas as reviews...

Lappstift – está aqui o novo capítulo :D Espero que goste dele...

PatyFaber – que bom que está gostando da história e obrigada!

Rukia-hime – O Sesshy ainda demorará um pouco a descobrir que gosta da Rin e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... xD Mas já adiantei um pouco... Ele realmente gosta da Rin...

Sayurichaan – que bom está gostando da história...

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, eu sei que mereço a morte... Mas eu não abandonei a

Fic, ela está terminada há algum tempo, mas eu estava sem tempo para postar...

Beijos a todos

Uriel


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Voltei para minha sala e sentei pensativa. Sesshoumaru olhou para mim, provavelmente percebeu que eu estava preocupada.

- O que aconteceu pequena? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou preocupada com a K-chan – comecei e me virei para ele – Sesshy, eu poderia conversar com você?

- Claro que sim. Mas é melhor conversarmos depois da aula. – ele sugeriu, pois o professor acabara de entrar na sala. – eu te levo para casa e então conversaremos.

- Certo – concordei me virando para frente.

Eu não prestava atenção à aula. Minha miga estava sofrendo e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. A Kagome realmente gosta do Inuyasha, eu a conheço e sei que logo ela admite isso para mim e para Sango e então eu tenho que ter um plano para fazer o Inu ver a vadia que Kikyo é... Como se ele já não soubesse Rin... É, e ainda assim ele vai atrás dela, vai ser uma tarefa difícil.

TRIMMM

Nunca este sinal foi tão bem vindo, finalmente as aulas haviam acabado.

- Vamos Sesshy? – perguntei séria.

- Sim – ele respondeu pegando a mochila.

Vi que Kagura nos observava, mas eu não tinha tempo para me divertir com os ciúmes dela. Fui até o carro de Sesshy com ele. Ele começou a dirigir e para a minha surpresa ele não me levava para a minha casa, olhei para ele com um olhar curioso.

- Vamos a uma sorveteria que tem aqui perto – ele respondeu.

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça. A sorveteria era um lugar calmo e tinha muitos sabores de sorvetes, pedi um sundae de chocolate assim como o Sesshy e enquanto esperávamos o pedido chegar, conversávamos.

- Então, o que a está perturbando? – perguntou ele não tão frio.

- Acho que você deve ter percebido que a K-chan é apaixonada pelo Inu... – comecei.

- A única pessoa que não percebe isso é o tapado do Inuyasha – disse Sesshy.

- Apesar dela ainda não ter admitido eu sei que ela o ama. Não teria nenhum problema se fosse apenas isso, o problema é que a Kikyo está na mesma sala que eles e o Inu está agindo com um idiota.

- Correção Rin, ele é idiota – disse ele sarcástico.

- É sério Sesshy...

- Com licença, aqui está o pedido de vocês – disse uma garçonete sorridente.

- Obrigada – eu respondi.

- Obrigado – disse o Sesshy.

Logo após deixar os sorvetes na mesa ela se retirou.

- Eu estava falando sério Rin – ele disse – achei que ele mudaria depois do que aconteceu.

- Eu também achei... Ele age feito um cachorrinho quando está perto dela, e assim que a K-chan admitir que o ama e está apaixonada ela irá sofrer muito, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. – falei saboreando o meu sorvete.

- Eu não gosto da Kikyo, mas o baka do Inuyasha é o único que não vê que ela não presta – disse em seu tom habitual.

- Eu não posso deixar assim e eu tenho um plano... – comecei – e você irá me ajudar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado, mas nada disse, apenas voltou a tomar seu sorvete também. Eu estava menos preocupada, sabia que podia contar com o Sesshy. E então pude aproveitar aquele momento, um sorvete delicioso e a companhia do Sesshy. Mas não pensem besteiras, ele é apenas um amigo (n/a eu acredito nisso Rin...).

- O sorvete daqui é ótimo – eu disse sorrindo.

- De vez em quando eu venho aqui – ele disse se levantando – volto já.

Ele foi ao caixa pagou pelos sorvetes e comprou alguma coisa que eu não pude ver o que era.

- Para você – ele disse me dando um chocolate.

- Obrigada Sesshy – eu disse pulando e o abraçando.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – eu respondi – obrigada por tudo e desculpa por eu ter dito que você me ajudaria em meus planos sem ter te perguntado antes...

- Tudo bem pequena, eu a ajudarei – ele disse e sorriu.

Aquela era uma das raríssimas vezes que eu o via sorrindo, ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso, pena que ele não sorri muito... Já em casa, subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho, estava sem fome. Depois fui para o computador e comecei a ouvir Épica. Vi que Sesshy estava online no MSN e decidi falar com ele.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Darkangel Rin diz: OI! n.n

Sesshoumaru diz: Olá. Rin você lembra que temos um trabalho para entregar amanhã?

Darkangel Rin diz: *caindo da cadeira* Eu tinha esquecido...

Sesshoumaru diz: Isso não me surpreende.

Darkangel Rin diz: Ta me chamando de esquecida?!

Sesshoumaru diz: Não imagina... ¬¬' Isso seria um elogio...

Darkangel Rin diz: Eu o matarei Sesshoumaru! ò.ó Você gosta de implicar comigo... Mas saiba que eu já que eu já fiz a minha parte do trabalho, falta apenas revisar e depois completar com a sua e isso quem fará é você...

Sesshoumaru diz: Então manda o trabalho para o meu e-mail que eu termino e depois mando para você ver se está bom.

Darkangel Rin diz: Já estou mandando.

Sesshoumaru diz: Ja ne Rin, nos falamos amanha.

Darkangel Rin diz: Ja ne!

Sesshoumaru está offline

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mandei o trabalho para Sesshoumaru por e-mail e continuei no MSN quando Sango ficou online decidi falar com ela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: Oi Rin-chan!

Darkangel Rin diz: Oi Sango! Como foram as últimas aulas?

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: Aff... Rin, nem me lembra, a

K-chan ta muito mal e o Inu mal falou conosco, sabe né, a Kikyvaca estava por perto. E se por um acaso eu ver o Houshi eu o matarei!

Darkanel Rin diz: Por que Sango?

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: Aquele tarado além de passar a mão em mim ainda estava dando em cima de uma garota da outra turma.

Darkangel Rin diz: Sango... TÁ COM CIÚMES! Que lindo, eu sabia que você era apaixonada pelo Miroku...

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: RIN! EU NÃO AMO AQUELE TARADO!

Darkangel Rin diz: A k-chan tah online, eu irei add ela na conversa

~K-chan~ A vida... foi adicionada na conversa.

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: OI K-CHAN!

~K-chan~ A vida... diz: Oi Sango, oi Rin.

Darkangel Rin diz: Melhor?

~K-chan~ A vida... diz: Não... Droga, porque o Inu tem que ser tão idiota?

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: Não é só ele K-chan, isso é um mal dos homens. Todos eles são idiotas... ò.ó

Darkangel Rin diz: huahuahuahua... Se anima K-chan, nós vamos te ajudar a ajudar a conquistar o Inu... u.u

~K-chan~ A vida... diz: E quem disse que eu quero conquistá-lo?

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: E alguém precisa dizer ¬¬' tah na cara...

~K´chan~ A vida diz: Mesmo? T_T

Darkangel Rin diz: Só ele não percebeu ainda. Aff... Às vezes o Inu se supera, ele é muito distraído...

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # diz: Concordo com a Rin. Bem, eu já vou, tenho que estudar e você deveria fazer o mesmo K-chan. Ja ne meninas!

Darkangel Rin diz: Ja ne Sango.

~K-chan~ A vida... diz: Ja ne.

Sango # admiro a sua beleza, mas temo seu espírito # está off-line

~K-chan~ A vida... diz: É melhor eu ir Rin, não posso tirar nota baixa no teste. Ja ne!

Darkangel Rin diz: Ja ne K-chan!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de conversar com as meninas fui à cozinha e pedia para a Kaede preparar um lanche para mim, eu não almoçara e toda aquela conversa me deixara com fome. Quando voltei para o meu quarto, Sesshoumaru me mandara um e-mail e eu vi o trabalho, estava muito bom, o Sesshy é demais. Além de muito lindo ele é super inteligente por isso muitas, MUITAS, meninas querem namorá-lo. Mas... Deixando de falar do Sesshy, eu desliguei o meu PC e fui estudar. Sim eu também estudo sabe e até gosto, mas de vez em quando tem coisas melhores para fazer... Depois de deixar toda a matéria em dia fui ler "Silmarillion" do Tolkien. Eu adoro esse livro. E quando já havia anoitecido fui tomar um banho bem demorado. Tive uma bela surpresa quando desci para jantar, meus pais já estavam em casa. Depois do jantar eu pude finalmente dormir... Como dormir é maravilhoso.

Acordei cedo e me vesti para ir ao colégio. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e deixei minha franja solta, passei lápis preto nos olhos e uma sombra esverdeada clara e por último um brilho nos lábios. Olhei-me no espelho e gostei do que vi. Não sei por que, mas me deu vontade de me arrumar mais naquele dia para ir ao colégio. Cheguei cedo ao colégio e logo encontrei K-chan, ela estava pálida e com algumas olheiras, com certeza ela não dormira muito a noite.

- K-chan! Você está pálida. – eu disse.

- Oi Rin-chan – ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Você por um acaso passou a noite chorando?

- Ah Rin-chan! – ela disse me abraçando e chorando – eu amo aquele idiota.

- Eu sei... – disse limpando as lágrimas dela – vamos ao banheiro, você vai lavar o rosto, passar uma base para esconder as olheiras. E não vai deixar o Inu perceber que você gosta dele, ao menos não ainda. Você é forte K-chan.

- Mas Rin-chan e se eles voltarem – ela perguntou se referindo a Inu e Kikyo.

- Ai o Inu demonstrara que é cego por não ficar com uma garota linda como você ao invés daquela imitação barata de Barby.

Levei a K-chan ao banheiro e a fiz lavar o rosto, agradeci por ela ter maquiagem na mochila, assim eu fiz uma maquiagem leve nela, passei um lápis forte para realçar o azul dos olhos de K-chan ajeitei os cabelos dela, deixando-os soltos e por último ela passou um brilho nos lábio e pronto ela estava linda.

- Rin-chan obrigada! – ela disse sorrindo.

- De nada K-chan.

Saímos do banheiro e vimos Sango, Miroku e Inu conversando. Olhei para K-chan ela pareceu querer chorar ao ver Inu, mas respirou fundo e sorriu, eu também sorri. Enquanto nos aproximávamos de nossos amigos percebi muitos garotos olhando para nós duas.

- Ohayo Minna! – dissemos juntas.

- Ohayo – eles disseram juntos.

- Vocês estão lindas – Miroku disse.

- É estão arrasando, viram quantos meninos babavam por vocês? – perguntou Sango.

Vi Inuyasha olhar para Kagome e sorri, bem ainda dava para ajudar esses dois, pois aquele olhar de Inu era muito significativo... Kouga aproximou-se e começou a falar com K-chan.

- Kagome – ele disse com um sorriso sedutor – você está linda hoje princesa! – ele disse beijando a mão de Kagome e Inuyasha rosnou muito baixo, mas pude ouvir,

- Obrigada Kouga! – K-chan disse sorrindo.

- Feh! – disse Inu – afaste-se dela lobinho.

Eu pude perceber ciúmes na voz de Inu e olhei para Sango, ela também percebera aquilo e sorrimos cúmplices.

- Você não manda nela cara de cachorro e muito menos em mim. – disse Kouga

- Seu... – Inu ia brigar com Kouga, mas K-chan o impediu,

- Parem – ela disse – vocês não brigaram enquanto eu estiver aqui, agora, por favor, parem de se comportar como crianças.

TRIMMM

- Ainda bem que a aula vai começar – eu disse aliviada – Ja ne!

- Ja ne Rin-chan – eles responderam.

Na sala vi Sesshy lendo, me aproximei dele e tampei seus olhos com as mãos.

- Oi pequena – ele disse frio – parece que você está mais feliz hoje.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – perguntei tirando as mãos dos olhos dele e colocando minha mochila na cadeira atrás da dele.

- Cheiro Rin, esqueceu que eu sou um youkai... – ele disse se virando para mim. – você está linda hoje.

- Obrigada – eu disse corando um pouco.

- O que você achou do trabalho?

- Está ótimo, você consegui deixá-lo perfeito. – eu disse sorrindo.

Os professores adoram entrar na sala logo que a conversa está começando a ficar boa e acabam com a diversão... T_T As duas primeiras aulas foram normais e a terceira foi de biologia.

- Creio que lembrem que o trabalho é para ser entregue hoje – disse o professor – peço que até o fim do intervalo entreguem suas pesquisas a senhorita Fujima que ela os deixará na minha sala.

- Sesshy – eu o chamei quase sussurrando pois sabia que ele poderia me ouvir – você trouxe o trabalho?

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

TRIMMM

A minha hora favorita, o intervalo! Bem, o Sesshy entregou nosso trabalho e eu decidi chamá-lo para nos juntarmos aos outros.

- Sesshy, você quer vir comigo procurar os outro? – perguntei.

- Porque não... – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de irmos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(n/a narrado por mim.)

Quando Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram da sala não perceberam que Kagura os observava. Na sala havia poucas pessoas.

"Aquela garota..." – pensou Kagura – "eu sei o que farei, darei um fim no trabalho deles, assim ela achará que Sesshoumaru o esqueceu e ele ficará com raiva por ela duvidar dele..."

- Sara querida – disse Kagura – precisa de ajuda com os trabalhos?

- Na verdade eu já irei entregá-los ao sensei.

- Seria melhor você perguntar a Kanna se ela já entregou, por que eu acho que não. Vá atrás dela que eu cuido dos trabalhos até você voltar...

- É, acho que não tem problemas – disse Sara, saindo da sala.

"Essa foi fácil..." – pensou Kagura.

Quando Sara saiu da sala e Kagura ficou sozinha ela procurou o trabalho de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ela o pegou e o guardou em suas coisas, Kanna tinha feito o trabalho com Kagura que pediu para Kanna não entregar o trabalho até o intervalo. Pouco tempo depois Sara retornou a sala.

- Kagura você estava certa. Obrigada – disse Sara pegando os trabalhos.

- De nada, querida – disse Kagura antes de Sara sair – "eu e que agradeço..." – pensou com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Narrado por Rin.

Saímos da sala e encontramos Kagome, Inu, Sango e Miroku debaixo de uma árvore que geralmente ficamos conversando. Eles ficaram meio surpresos ao ver Sesshoumaru.

- Oi minna! – eu disse animada.

- Oi Rin-chan – disse Kagome – oi Sesshoumaru.

- Oi – ele respondeu frio para variar...

- Nossa Rin-chan você conseguiu fazer o Sesshoumaru sair da sala e ainda se juntar a um grupo... – disse Inu.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar assassino a Inu e eu fiquei com uma expressão de boba. Afinal não havia nada de sobrenatural no que o Inu dissera.

- Vocês já ficaram sabendo da festa? – perguntou Sango.

- Que festa? – perguntei.

- Semana que vem tem a festa de início de ano. Lembra? – disse Miroku – aquela que sempre fazem. Vocês vão?

- Eu irei – disse Inu.

- Nós também iremos – disse K-chan se referindo a ela e a Sango.

- Eu não sei – eu disse – talvez eu vá.

- Ah Rin-chan, você tem que vir ou não será a mesma coisa, vai ser legal... – disse Sango.

- Tudo bem – eu disse sabendo que mesmo que eu dissesse não elas me arrastariam – E você Sesshy irá?

- Talvez – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Às vezes eu queria poder ler pensamentos para saber o que o Sesshy pensa, ele é tão calado...

Eu não gosto muito das festas que têm no colégio... E para essa eu estava desanimada, nunca acontece nada novo. No ano passado o Inu estava com a Kikyo e logo não havia um mundo ao redor para ele. Sango batia em Miroku que estava passando a mão nela e dando em cima de toda menina que passava, eu e K-chan ficamos conversando até que ela foi dançar com Kouga, mas quando ela voltou de três palavras que ela falava quatro se referiam a Inu. Se bem que eu não me lembro de ter visto o Sesshy naquela festa. Tinham alguns garotos bonitos, mas muito convencidos, enfim idiotas, foi um desastre. Espero que algo ocorra esse ano.

Estranho desde que eu e Sesshy chegamos a Sango não bateu no Miroku...

PAFT!

- Houshi! – gritou Sango.

Definitivamente eu falei cedo demais.

- Sangozinha, me desculpe, não foi minha culpa...

- Nunca é, Houshi! – ela disse com raiva.

Começamos a rir a Sango não ria o Sesshy também não, mas ele não ri muito mesmo, mas ele não tinha uma expressão séria. O Miroku consegue descontrair qualquer ambiente.

- Miroku suas desculpas estão cada vez mais esfarrapadas. – disse Inu.

Estava tudo tranquilo até Kikyo aparecer...

- Inuzinho, eu posso conversar com você? – ela perguntou com uma voz irritante.

- Sim Kikyo – disse Inu como se tivesse enfeitiçado se afastando com Kikyo sem ao menos se despedir.

- Tchau Inu! – eu gritei mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

K-chan ficou com um olhar triste, mas tentou disfarçar, eu sei o quanto ela sofre com tudo isso.

TRIMMMM

- Ah! O intervalo já acabou. – disse Miroku desanimado.

- É hora de voltar à tortura – disse Sango.

- Ja ne Minna! – eu disse.

- Ja ne Rin-chan! Ja ne Sesshoumaru! – disseram K-chan, Sango e Miroku juntos.

- Ja ne – disse o Sesshy.

O Sesshy e eu voltamos para a sala e nos sentamos. O professor não demorou muito a chegar, olhei de relance para Kagura e percebi que ela tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Minha mente logo me mandou um alerta, aquilo não era bom. Algo me dizia que ela armara algo. O que era apenas uma suspeita se confirmou quando na última aula o professor de biologia pediu para falar comigo e com o Sesshy. Fomos até a sala dele.

- Senhorita Nakamia, senhor Taisho – começou – vocês entregaram o trabalho a senhorita Fujima?

Eu e Sesshy nos entreolhamos.

- Sim sensei – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não o recebi. – disse o professor.

Eu tinha certeza que o Sesshy entregara o trabalho a Sara, ele não ia simplesmente esquecer-se de entregá-lo, se ainda fosse eu...

- Como vocês são os melhores alunos da sala eu tenho certeza que vocês o fizeram e talvez tenham apenas pensado que entregaram o trabalho e que isso foi um simples mal entendido.

Sesshoumaru ia argumentar, mas eu o segurei o braço dele para ele não falar.

- O senhor está certo sensei, foi realmente isso que aconteceu, vamos a sala pagar o trabalho e logo voltaremos – eu disse saindo da sala e puxando o Sesshy.

- Rin, eu entreguei o trabalho, não houve nenhum mal entendido – disse sério enquanto andávamos em direção a nossa sala.

- Eu sei alguém deve tê-lo pego, eu tenho algumas suspeitas, mas nada posso provar... – eu disse.

- Mas agora estamos sem trabalho e você já disse que o entregaríamos.

- E vamos. – eu disse sorrindo – por sorte eu fiz uma cópia extra de segurança, não sei porque, já que os meus trabalhos normalmente eu quase os esqueço em casa.

- Agora pelo menos não ficaremos com zero – ele disse sério – mas se alguém pegou o nosso trabalho devemos falar com o sensei Rin.

- Não, a pessoa que pegou o trabalho terá uma surpresa quando vir que nós entregamos o trabalho, e por fim acabará se entregando.

Entrei na sala e peguei a cópia do trabalho e depois o entregamos ao professor. Voltamos à sala e fiquei pensando. Tinha quase certeza que fora a Kagura quem pegara o trabalho, aquele sorriso dela me provava isso. Mas por quê? Quando a aula acabou eu fiquei na sala copiando o restante da matéria. Ainda estava na sala algumas pessoas, o Sesshoumaru e eu.

- Até amanhã pequena – ele disse após guardar o caderno.

- Até Sesshy eu disse sorrindo.

Não demorei muito mais tempo para copiar o que faltava e logo fui para casa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

(n/a outra parte narrada por mim)

Kagome saíra do colégio havia pouco tempo e caminhava em um parque tinha próximo a sua escola. Estava triste. Seu coração sofria, ela sofria. Amava Inuyasha, mas ele demonstrava que seu coração ainda pertencia a Kikyo.

"Mesmo depois de sofrer tanto você ainda continua apaixonado por ela... Eu achava que tinha alguma chance, mas nunca serei mais que uma amiga para você. Ao menos você poderia não esquecer que eu existo quando a Kikyo está por perto..." – pensava Kagome.

- Oi Kagome! – disse alguém ao seu lado.

- Oi Inu – ela disse olhando na direção de Inuyasha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui K-chan?

- Caminhando, observando as árvores. Eu gosto daqui. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Posso caminhar com você?

- Claro Inu.

Eles caminhavam pelas árvores, Kagome observava as flores e sorriu quando uma borboleta voou ao seu redor. Inuyasha a observava sentia que tinha algo diferente com Kagome. Distraída, Kagome tropeçou e caiu, porém antes que chegasse ao chão foi segurada por Inuyasha que a abraçou. Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo.

- Você precisa ter mais cuidado Kagome – ele sussurrou.

- Obrigada Inu – ela disse fitando Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou-a nos olhos e ao mergulhar nos olhos dela percebeu que havia uma grande tristeza em meio aquele azul tão puro. Não gostou de vê-la daquela forma.

- Por que você está triste? – ele perguntou.

- Quem disse que eu estou triste? – perguntou ela afastando-se dele e sentando-se em um banco.

- Eu a conheço há muito tempo K-chan e sei quando há um brilho de tristeza nos seus olhos. – disse se sentado ao lado dela.

Ele sabia, e agora o que fazer? Contar a ele que o amava? Dizer tudo o que sentia? Não, não aguentaria uma rejeição, ele demonstrava que ainda gostava de Kikyo e ela não queria sofrer ainda mais ao ouvi-lo dizer que ainda era apaixonado por outra. Também não poderia mentir, ele a conhecia saberia quando ela mentia.

- Você quer realmente saber? – perguntou fitando as próprias mãos.

- Lógico Kagome, você é minha amiga.

Amiga... Ouvir aquelas palavras fez o coração dela ser comprimido como se não pudesse mais bater.

- É por sua causa... – ela desabafou.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Inuyasha surpreso.

- O que você fez? Mesmo depois de a Kikyo ter te traído basta que ela te chame e você a segue e a obedece como um cachorrinho... Eu sei que você ainda gosta dela e isso não têm nada haver comigo – dizer aquelas palavras foi uma tortura para ela – Mas quando ela está por perto você esquece que outras pessoas existem. E, poxa, isso machuca. Sabia? Eu te apoiei depois de tudo que ela fez, e ainda assim você simplesmente esquece que eu existo quando ela está por perto... – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer praticamente tudo o que ela dissera estava certo. Kikyo o traíra e foi quem Kagome o ajudou e apoiou e ele retribuía daquela forma. Ele sentiu um grande aperto em seu coração ao vê-la chorar.

- Kagome me desculpa... – ele disse limpando as lágrimas dela – ei, não chora. Eu odeio te ver assim, fui um idiota, você está certa. Eu vou tentar não ser tão idiota.

- Eu te desculpo Inu. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Obrigada K-chan. Agora eu quero ver você sorrindo, as lágrimas não combinam com você – ele disse sorrindo.

Kagome deu um fraco sorriso, ela estava melhor, mas a sua situação não mudara muito. Continuava apenas amiga dele e ele continuava a gostar de Kikyo.

- Eu já vou Inu – disse ela se levantando – até amanhã.

- Ja ne K-chan. – ele disse.

Kagome saiu do parque e dirigiu-se a casa de Rin.

ooOooOooOooOooO Narrado por Rin

Depois que cheguei a minha casa eu tomei um banho e fui jogar vídeo game, pouco tempo depois a senhora Kaede veio me perguntar se eu queria almoçar, mas eu estava sem fome e apenas disse que comeria depois. Eu estava jogando "Resident evil 3", ou melhor, pela quinta vez eu morria no mesmo lugar e já estava ficando com raiva de mim mesma por não conseguir matar um monstro idiota, e de repente não mais que de repente, escuto a camainha tocar vou atender e assim que abro a porta, Kagome começa a chorar e a me abraça. Levei um susto a princípio, as depois disse a ela para entrar em casa. Levei a até meu quarto.

- Rin-chan – ela disse chorando – eu precisava conversar com alguém...

- Calma K-chan. Você ainda está com o uniforme da escola? O que você estava fazendo? – perguntei preocupada – bem daqui a pouco você me conta o que aconteceu, primeiro vá tomar um banho

Eu peguei uma roupa minha e entreguei a K-chan, ainda bem que eu, ela e Sango vestimos números parecidos...

- Obrigada Rin-chan...

- De nada, agora você precisa relaxar, demore o tempo que quiser no banho, eu irei lá em baixo e depois voltarei para conversarmos...

Eu desci e fui falar com a Kaede.

- Kaede, onde estão os chocolates? – perguntei abrindo o armário.

- Sua mãe me mandou escondê-los ou você comeria tudo e acabaria doente... – ela disse indo a outro armário da cozinha e voltando com três barras na mão – mas eu conheço bem quando uma de vocês está triste e você, Sango e K-chan se juntam e começam a comer chocolate e a conversarem para esquecer o que as afligem – disse sorrindo.

Kaede conhecia não só a mim muito bem, mas depois de tantos anos que eu e as meninas somos amigas, ela também as conhece bem...

- Kaede você é demais... – eu disse sorrindo.

- Quem está triste dessa vez?

- K-chan, deve ter sido alguma coisa que o baka do Inu vez, se for realmente culpa dele, ele me pagará... – eu disse fechando o punho e Kaede riu com aquilo.

- Vocês três são como irmãs... – ela disse se referindo a mim, K-chan e Sango.

- Já vou ainda tenho que ligar para Sango. Kaede você poderia levar depois o almoço para o meu quarto?

- Claro que sim menina Rin...

Depois que saí da cozinha peguei o telefone a liguei para Sango.

- Moshi moshi – ouvi a voz de Sango.

- Sango, é a Rin, preciso que você venha aqui o mais rápido que puder.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rin-chan? – ela perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- A K-chan está aqui, ela está chorando muito e ao que me parece ainda não foi em casa, pois estava com o uniforme, eu a mandei tomar banho e estou te esperando para conversarmos com ela.

- Rin-chan, eu estarei ai o mais rápido que puder.

- Até depois.

- Até – ela disse desligando o telefone.

Demorou uns vinte minutos até Sango chegar.

- Você já pegou os chocolates? – ela perguntou.

- Lógico né Sango. – eu disse mostrando a ela as barras.

- K-chan está no seu quarto?

- Está sim, vamos para lá. – eu disse subindo as escadas e Sango me seguiu.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto K-chan terminava de pentear os cabelos, ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado por causa das lágrimas.

- K-chan o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango.

- Meninas ainda bem que eu posso conversar com vocês... – ela disse.

E depois nos contou tudo o que ocorrera depois que ela saíra da escola no parque, quando ela terminou de falar eu entreguei a ela uma barra de chocolate...

- Rin-chan com você sabia? – K-chan perguntou chorando.

- Nós sempre comemos chocolate quando estamos tristes K-chan... – respondi.

- Sabe K-chan, até que o que aconteceu no parque é bom... – começou Sango – isso significa que o Inu se importa com você e você tem uma chance.

- Ela está certa, K-chan, se o Inu disse que ia tentar mudar e ainda pediu desculpas ainda existe uma chance de que ele não perdeu a sanidade mental...

- Rin-chan não diz isso – disse Kagome comendo chocolate. – e eu não sei se isso é realmente bom, eu terei esperanças e não sei se Inu vai me dar mais atenção quando a Kikyo estiver por perto. E se ele continuar esquecendo que eu existo quando a Kikyo aparecer eu irei apenas sofrer e não posso culpá-lo, porque ele ainda gosta dela e nunca a esqueceu.

- Calma K-chan – disse Sango – eu sei que você sofre toda vez que vê o Inu com aquela vaca da Kikyo, mas você não pode desistir de conquistá-lo.

- Ela está certa Kagome, você e apenas você é capaz de fazê-lo esquecer a Kikyo e ver o quão boa você é, e eu acredito que você conseguirá. – eu disse.

- Somos suas amigas e te ajudaremos, nem que tenhamos que bater no Inu até ele vê que está fazendo a coisa errada. – disse Sango fazendo Kagome sorrir.

- Obrigada meninas vocês são demais. – K-chan disse nos abraçando.

Pouco tempo depois, Kaede apareceu trazendo o almoço e como Sango já tinha almoçado apenas eu e K-chan comemos. E depois de almoçarmos tomamos sorvete. Elas passaram o resto da tarde comigo e depois que elas saíram eu tomei banho e fui estudar.

O resto da semana passou normalmente e para o fim de semana K-chan e Sango já haviam combinado que iríamos ao shopping para comprarmos as roupas que usaríamos na festa do colégio, o que eu achava desnecessário, mas como para as duas minha opinião não conta eu não tive como dizer que não iria...

oooOoooOoooOooOoooOoooO Fim do capítulo IV

Yo minna! Eu ainda estou viva, acreditem... Sei que tem muito tempo que não posto e peço desculpas por isso... Mas devido à faculdade minha vida ficou muito corrida.

Bem, a fic está terminada finalmente! Mas não postarei tudo de uma vez.

Sim sou má!

:D

Mas para compensar o tempo que eu fiquei sem postar irei postar dois capítulos e mais uma one shot que escrevi de presente para um grande amigo meu.

Prometo que tentarei postar a fic regularmente. Tenho algumas outras histórias guardadas no notebook e estou pensando em postá-las. O que vocês acham?

**Lappstift: **Eu também mal posso esperar para ver as duas pagarem por tudo, mas isso ainda demorará um pouco, e, infelizmente, Kagura e Kikyo ainda vão aprontar muito...

Ahh! E mandem reviews assim eu saberei se estão gostando da fic!

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Depois de uma semana cheia nada melhor do que dormir era noite de sexta-feira e eu tomava um relaxante banho antes de ir para cama e dormir bastante, ao menos era o que eu achava, não demorei muito a dormir. E não lembro se tive algum sonho. Tudo estava perfeito até eu começar a ouvir o barulho irritante do toque do meu celular, pensei 'se eu ignorá-lo logo quem quer que esteja ligando desistirá', na verdade não foi isso que ocorreu e como eu já tinha acordado mesmo decidi atender ao telefone.

- Moshi moshi – eu disse com voz sonolenta.

- Rin-chan, você ainda está na cama? – perguntou Sango. – levante-se agora e se arrume, lembre que hoje iremos ao shopping!

- Sango são 06h40min da manhã, o shopping só abrirá às 10h eu tenho tempo de dormir ainda...

- Nada disso Rin, eu e a Kagome estaremos passando na sua casa lá pelas 8h, esteja pronta, nós tomaremos café naquela cafeteria que tem perto do parque e depois iremos ao shopping e a tarde passaremos na casa da K-chan, está decidido...

- Mas Sango, eu estou cansada... – tentei protestar.

- Por isso mesmo precisamos relaxar e nada melhor do que fazer compras.

- Fazer compras com você e K-chan não é relaxante, é mais parecido com uma maratona olímpica...

- Rin, está decidido, esteja pronta até as 8h. Ja ne.

- Ja ne Sango... – eu disse triste.

Perdi minha querida manhã de sono e ainda ia enfrentar uma maratona no shopping. Levantei e fui ao banheiro precisava tomar um banho para acordar, demorei um bom tempo sentindo a água e relaxando. Depois que sai do banheiro, vesti um short que ficava um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa azul e uma sandália baixa, penteei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos, peguei minha bolsa e dentro dela coloquei uma roupa, minha escova de dente, meu celular, minha carteira e depois peguei meu MP4 e um livro para ler. Se eu bem conheço aquelas duas, elas nunca chegariam na hora marcada. Desci as escadas e vi a senhora Kaede.

- Ohayo Rin-chan.

- Ohayo Kaede. Meus pais foram trabalhar?

- Sim. Posso por o seu café?

- Não precisa, eu irei sair com as meninas e comeremos em uma cafeteria. Bem talvez eu não volte antes do anoitecer.

- Quer que eu chame Miuga para levá-la?

- Não é necessário, as meninas virão daqui a pouco e nós iremos.

- Então se cuide menina.

- Eu me cuidarei. – eu disse sorrindo e depois fui para o jardim.

Olhei para o relógio, 08h15min e nada das meninas chegarem, eu já imaginava que isso ocorreria então me sentei no jardim, próximo a uma árvore que eu adoro uma cerejeira. E comecei a ler meu livro, estava distraída na leitura quando as meninas chegaram.

- Rin-chan – gritou Sango – chegamos.

- Olá, - eu disse com um sorriso – agora, vocês me fazem acordar cedo num sábado de manhã para ir ao shopping me dizem para estar pronta às 8h e se atrasam mais de uma hora?

- Desculpa Rin-chan – disse K-chan – foi porque houve um imprevisto quando estávamos vindo para a sua casa... Eu tinha esquecido o meu celular e tivemos que voltar do meio do caminho para pegá-lo.

- E como a K-chan é meio esquecida, ela não lembrava aonde o tinha guardado e tivemos que procurá-lo. – disse Sango.

- Tudo bem, eu não esperava que vocês viessem na hora marcada mesmo.

- Está duvidando da nossa pontualidade Rin-chan? – perguntou K-chan.

- Não mesmo – eu disse – até porque eu posso duvidar de algo que não existe...

Sango e eu rimos do comentário e da expressão de raiva de K-chan.

- Ela está certa Kagome, nunca chegamos na hora, ao menos você sempre se atrasa – disse Sango.

- Eu não me atraso sempre – se defendeu Kagome.

- Mesmo – perguntei – Então me diz uma vez que saímos e você chegou na hora.

- Isso é fácil, afinal foram muitas vezes – disse Kagome sorrindo – Teve...

Ficamos esperando por uma resposta por um bom tempo, mas k-chan nada disse.

- Estamos esperando K-chan – disse Sango.

- Calma eu me lembrarei... – ela disse.

- Duvido. Você nunca chega no horário...

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram eu não sou muito pontual.

- Sabia que venceríamos – disse Sango – agora é melhor irmos antes que fique muito tarde.

- Vamos sim – eu disse.

Saímos e não demoramos muito a chegar à cafeteria, o lugar era bem aconchegante e sempre costumávamos ir lá, quando chegamos não havia muitas pessoas e nós sentamos em uma mesa mais reservada, onde poderíamos observar sem ser observadas. Um pouco depois de termos sentado uma garçonete simpática veio nos atender.

- Ohayo – ela disse – vocês já sabem o que vão pedir?

- Ohayo – eu disse – eu quero um croissant, um pedaço da torta de chocolate e um chocolate quente.

- Eu quero um misto quente, em pedaço do bolo de baunilha e um suco de laranja – pediu a Sango.

- E eu quero misto quente, aqueles biscoitos de chocolate maravilhosos e um suco de morango – pediu k-chan sorrindo.

- Certo – disse a garçonete – não demorarei a trazer o pedido de vocês.

Dizendo isso ela saiu.

- Agora me explica Sango. Por que para comprar uma roupa para ir a uma festa temos que passar o dia no shopping – perguntei.

- Bem, não compraremos apenas as roupas da festa, precisamos nos divertir e nada melhor para garotas que fazer compras. – ela respondeu.

- E não passaremos o dia aqui, depois das compras nós almoçaremos no shopping e iremos em seguida para minha casa, onde assistiremos filmes e conversaremos, um dia apenas para as garotas.

- Tudo bem, afinal eu posso me divertir vendo vocês loucas pensado que roupa irão comprar.

- Não somos tão indecisas assim. – disse K-chan.

Nesse momento a garçonete chegou com os pedidos e nós começamos a comer. A comida estava muito boa.

- K-chan, você percebeu que a Rin-chan parece uma criança toda vez que estamos nessa cafeteria, tudo o que ela come é bolo e chocolate. – disse Sango.

- Para Sango, eu não pareço uma criança – eu disse emburrada.

- Mesmo? Então porque você ficou emburrada? – perguntou K-chan rindo.

Eu não respondi aquilo e Sango começou a rir também, tudo bem, às vezes eu não sou normal, mas também não chego a parecer uma criança. Depois de comermos fomos ao shopping. O meu dia estava apenas começando e algo me dizia que essas compras demorariam a acabar. No shopping nos andamos por várias lojas, as meninas sempre viam coisas na vitrine e queriam comprar, eu comprei algumas roupas que achei bonitas, mas sabe diferente delas eu não compro tudo o que vejo, uma garota sempre deve ter todos do tipos de roupas e sempre deve se vestir bem, mas comprar coisas desnecessárias não era para mim.

- Rin-chan, vamos ver aquela loja – disse Kagome me mostrando uma loja com vários vestidos na vitrine.

- Pode ser. – respondi.

- Nossa Rin, você concordou – disse Sango espantada.

- Se eu não concordasse vocês simplesmente me levariam até lá...

- Isso é verdade – disse K-chan.

Entramos na loja e vimos que lá tinha muitas roupas lindas, e Kagome e Sango já estavam com os olhos brilhando vendo aquelas roupas, um pequeno sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir, elas ficariam horas escolhendo uma roupa...

- Vamos comprar as nossas roupas para a festa aqui. – disse Sango.

- Sim, Sango, aqui tem muitas roupas lindas. – disse K-chan.

- Você concorda Rin-chan? – perguntou Sango.

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu quero ver vocês duas correndo pela loja, doidas para escolherem as roupas.

- Não somos assim Rin – disse Sango.

- Não mesmo, assim como o céu é rosa... – eu disse rindo.

- Vamos logo escolher essas roupas. – disse K-chan.

Eu olhei as roupas da loja e não demorei muito a escolher uma roupa para a festa. Fui ao provador e vi que a roupa ficara prefeita (n/a só descreverei as roupas que elas estão usando no dia da festa). Depois eu fiquei esperando K-chan e Sango escolherem.

- Rin-chan, você acha que qual das duas blusas fica melhor em mim? – perguntou K-chan com quatro blusas na mão.

- K-chan, primeiro, você está com quatro blusas na mão não duas, e segundo como eu posso responder se a Sango já está me perguntando se fica melhor saia ou calça – eu disse virando para K-chan.

- K-chan, por que você não as veste e então nós te dizemos – disse Sango.

- Ótima ideia Sango – disse K-chan.

Kagome entrou no provador e logo depois voltou vestindo uma das blusas eu me levantei e fui pegar uma calça.

- Veste isso Kagome – eu disse dando a calça a ela.

- Certo... – ela respondeu entrando novamente no provador.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltou e devo dizer que estava linda.

- Nossa Rin-chan, você acertou, essa combinação ficou perfeita – disse Sango.

- Vocês acham? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim – respondemos eu e Sango.

- Então irei levar essa para usar na festa.

- E você Sango já escolheu? – perguntei.

- Não...

- Então vai para o provador que eu e K-chan vamos escolhendo algumas roupas para você provar. – eu disse.

K-chan já havia saído do provador então começamos a andar pela loja escolhendo algumas roupas e dando a Sango, depois que Sango experimentou as mais diversas combinações finalmente achamos uma que ficou perfeita.

- Pronto Sango, agora você está perfeita. – eu disse.

- Meninas, obrigada por me ajudar a escolher a roupa. – ela disse.

- Sango, se não fosse pela Rin-chan nós ainda estaríamos pensando no que usar. – disse K-chan.

- Lógico que eu tenho que ajudar vocês se não sairíamos a noite do shopping... – eu disse rindo.

- Agora vamos pagar logo pelas roupas que ainda temos que comprar os sapatos... – disse Sango.

- Nossa, eu quase me esqueci dos sapatos – disse K-chan batendo na própria testa.

- Agora sim, vamos sair à noite do shopping... – eu disse.

Depois que pagamos pelas roupas saímos da loja e fomos a várias lojas de sapatos, eu acreditava que elas iam comprar o shopping inteiro. Depois de comprar mais sapatos do que usaríamos em um ano fomos comprar acessórias para usar no dia. Quando terminamos de comprar tudo já eram 14h e eu estava com muita fome.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntei.

- Vamos sim, também estou com muita fome – disse Sango.

- Vamos naquele restaurante de sempre? – disse K-chan.

- Sim – eu disse – mas, vamos rápido, por favor.

O almoço estava ótimo e depois de comermos fomos para a casa da K-chan, sabe conversar sobre como seria no dia da festa. E acabamos por decidir que iríamos nos encontrar no colégio mesmo, mas que dormiríamos na casa de Sango, já que os pais dela não estariam em casa. Eu pensava em como seria essa festa, seria um pouco diferente das outros, afinal seria a primeira vez que o Sesshy ia a uma festa, o Inu não estaria namorando a Kikyo, mas acho que ele ainda iria ficar babando por ela, o Miroku com certeza daria em cima de todas as garotas da festa, mas a Sango estaria lá para bater nele. Isso promete, só espero que K-chan não fique chateada se ver o Kiky-nojo dando em cima do Inu... Quando fui para casa já estava de noite e tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho e dormir.

A semana que passou foi normal e não aconteceu nada que mereça ser descrito, então vamos ao sábado, finalmente o dia da festa, as meninas ficaram a semana falando sobre essa festa, eu até que estava animada , mas de alguma forma eu sabia que algo ia acontecer, minha cabeça doía um pouco então tomei um remédio. Sango e K-chan tinham passado o dia se arrumando, eles dizem que sempre devem estar perfeitas para fazer todos os garotos olharem para elas, mas eu sei bem quais garotos elas realmente querem chamar a atenção e se eu bem os conheço eles ficariam babando... Como eu teria paz o dia inteiro decidi ler um livro, não gasto tanto tempo quanto elas para me arrumar e, bem, eu já tinha feito as minhas unhas e isso era o mais demorado... Como as aulas já estavam no ritmo normal, a quantidade de exercícios era grande e eu estava sem tempo para aproveitar, pensando melhor até que está festa serviria para quebrar um pouco a rotina das aulas. Quando olhei o relógio já eram 18h30min, eu tinha certeza que elas não se atrasariam, mas já tínhamos combinado de chegar mais tarde e deixar os meninos esperando. Elas chegariam a minha casa às 20h e então iríamos. Tomei um banho e me arrumei, sequei meus cabelos fiz uma bela maquiagem e quando terminei tudo já estava perto da hora marcada. Desci e decidi esperá-las na sala.

- Rin-chan a senhorita está muito bonita – falou Kaede.

- Obrigada Kaede. O Miuga está em casa?

- Sim, a senhorita quer que eu peça para ele deixá-la?

- Não agora, eu apenas queria que a senhora avisasse a ele que quando as meninas chegarem nós iremos.

Depois que Kaede saiu, eu fiquei sozinha na sala, apesar de ser sábado meus pais ainda não tinham chegado. Vi meu reflexo no espelho oval que havia em uma das paredes. Aquela era realmente eu? Engraçado como vendo meu reflexo naquele espelho não me reconhecia. Quem sou eu? Há muito tempo não sabia quem eu era talvez nunca tivesse realmente sabido, vendo aquela imagem eu sabia que estava incompleta, como se minha alma estivesse em algum lugar fora do meu corpo, como se eu fosse apenas um pedaço vazio de matéria faltando algo importante. Mas minha vida era perfeita, quem sabe perfeita até demais. Por isso eu sentia que tudo estava prestes a desmoronar e isso fazia uma angústia crescer em meu peito, não apenas isso, mas também um medo e uma irresistível vontade de chorar como se algo comprimisse meu coração e não tivesse ar suficiente para eu respirar. E não conseguia fugir tão pouco lutar. Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo som da campainha. Abri a porta e Kagome e Sango entraram felizes, tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso, ninguém perceberia aquele suave brilho que medo no meu olhar.

- Rin-chan você está linda! – disse K-chan.

- Vocês também meninas – eu disse.

- É melhor irmos logo, os meninos já devem estar com raiva já que eles detestam esperar. – disse Sango.

- Não sei por que eles ainda ficam com raiva se ambos já conhecem vocês duas a tempo o suficiente para saber que nunca estão prontas na hora marcada... – eu falei.

Chamei Miuga e ele nos levou até o colégio, a festa seria no ginásio e era lá que os meninos estavam, na verdade eu estava um pouco curiosa para saber como eles reagiriam ao nos ver.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOo

(N/A essa parte é narrada por mim. Ok!)

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku já haviam chagado há algum tempo e esperavam na porta do ginásio por Rin, Kagome e Sango. Sesshoumaru estava um pouco impaciente. Muitas garotas que passavam por ali olhavam os três.

"Por que mulheres demoram tanto? O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não estava normal quando decidi vir a essa festa" – pensava Sesshoumaru.

- Elas estão demorando – falou Inuyasha.

- Elas sempre demoram... – disse Miroku.

Mas mal ele terminou de falar os três as avistaram e eles ficaram boquiabertos. Estavam maravilhosas, verdadeiras sílfides. Sango usava um vestido azul que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos e tinha um decote em "V", o tecido se ajustava ao corpo dela, mas sem ficar colado demais. Deixava todas as curvas dela delineadas, usava uma sandália alta de salto fino prateada, no pescoço um colar em um pingente de lápis lazuli que lembrava uma gota de água, os cabelos estavam não estavam completamente presos e muitas mechas caiam pelos ombros da morena. Miroku a olhava fixamente. Inuyasha não olhava diferente para Kagome a qual usava uma calça jeans colada preta e uma blusa vermelha que deixava um dos ombros a mostra de modo sensual, mas sem parecer vulgar, usava uma sandália preta com algumas pedras douradas. Os cabelos estavam soltos e as pontas levemente cacheadas. Ela usava um colar com pingente em forma de borboleta com pedras de rubi. Sesshoumaru olhava Rin de uma maneira misteriosa. Rin usava uma saia preta que ficava quase um palmo acima do joelho e tinha uma corrente prateada. A blusa também preta era amarrada ao pescoço e deixava as costas dela quase que completamente a mostra e tinha uma rosa em pequenos cristais na frente. A saia por ser curta deixava visíveis as pernas bem torneadas de Rin, ela usava uma bota de cano curto e salto fino. Os cabelos estavam soltos e a franja caia naturalmente. O colar que ela usava tinha um pingente em forma de uma caveira com pequenas pedras de alexandrita que brilhava verde sob a luz não natural. (n/a o brilho da alexandrita sob a luz natural é vermelho). Sesshoumaru estava admirado, ela estava muito sexy, mas não vulgar. Os meninos também não ficavam para trás, estavam lindos. Inuyasha usava uma calça azul desbotada e uma blusa preta com três botões abertos que permitia uma visão de seus músculos capaz de mexer com a imaginação de qualquer garota. Miroku usava uma calça preta e uma blusa verde em um tom muito escuro, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava com as mãos nos bolsos e tinha um sorriso nos lábios que deixaria muitas garotas sem ar. Sesshoumaru usava uma calça azul escuro e uma blusa branca que tinha alguns frizados, assim como Inuyasha, havia três botões abertos, seus ombros largos e músculos definidos combinavam com seu olhar arrebatador. Rin olhava fixamente para Sesshoumaru, Kagome para Inuyasha e Sango para Miroku. Por um tempo esqueceram-se do barulho ao redor e apenas se olharam.

- Vocês estão lindas... – falou Miroku.

- Obrigada, vocês também estão meninos... – falou Kagome.

- Alguém tem um babador para gente dar para o Inuyasha... – falou Rin – Melhor, é só a gente esconder a K-chan...

Todos riram com exceção do Inuyasha que desviou o olhar e Kagome que ficou muito vermelha.

- Eu não estou olhando para essa bruxa – falou Inuyasha.

- Baka! – falou Kagome.

- É melhor a gente entrar antes que vocês comecem a brigar. – falou Sango – e Houshi fique bem longe de mim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo Narrado por Rin

Quase cai quando vi o Sesshy, ele estava perfeito, Inu e Miroku também estavam lindos e quando entramos vários olhares se dirigiram para nós, estávamos arrasando. Sentamos numa das mesas e os meninos pegaram refrigerantes, eu observei tudo ao redor, ainda estava um pouco cedo e só perto das 22h estaria lotado, o DJ tocava uma música qualquer, mas já tinha um bom número de pessoas. Depois começou a tocar uma música bem animada.

- Vamos dançar – disse Miroku – vocês estão tão desanimados.

- Eu irei com você – disse Sango – mas mantenha as suas mãos longe de mim.

- Mas, Sango, como iremos dançar se eu ficar longe de você...

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – falou a morena.

Eu revirei os olhos, esses dois me tiram do sério.

- Vamos também Inu – falou K-chan.

- Feh – disse Inu levantando – o que eu não faço por você.

- Você vem Rin? – perguntou Kagome

- Passo.

- Sesshoumaru?

Ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Acho que pedir pro Sesshy dançar em uma festa seria pedir demais. Observando as pessoas, você pode perceber todo tipo de doido em uma festa, desde meninas com roupas super vulgares a aquelas que ficam quietinhas, desde que não bebam nada. Ou garotos observando uma menina com uma expressão de uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. Também aqueles que não sabem dançar, mas depois de beber alguma coisa ficam desinibidos pelos efeitos do álcool e se soltam na pista e aqueles que você juraria serem homens heterossexuais, mas se revelam mais femininos que metade das garotas da festa. Por isso eu digo que tudo que a sociedade tenta esconder e as pessoas reprimem é liberado em festas, até o outro dia quando todos estão com olhares desconfiados... Esse pensamento me fez rir sozinha.

- Desculpa Sesshy – eu falei com Sesshoumaru olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – eu estava pensando nos tipos de pessoas que encontramos em festas.

- A maioria nunca se comportaria assim em outros lugares – ele falou.

- Também acho isso...

A festa já estava lotada e eu observava as pessoas, vi Kikyo chegar e olhar na direção da pista de dança, onde estavam Kagome e Inuyasha. Kikyo usava um vestido preto meio vulgar pelo tamanho do decote que se fosse um pouco mais profundo mostraria o umbigo dela, muitos rapazes a olhavam, ou melhor, devoravam com os olhos.

- Acho que Kikyo vai aprontar alguma – eu disse.

- Percebi o jeito que ela está olhando para eles – disse Sesshy indiferente aquilo.

- Do mesmo modo que Kagura está olhando para mim, como se quisesse arrancar a minha cabeça.

Já fazia algum tempo que Kagura chegara e desde então não tirava os olhos de Sesshoumaru e de vez em quanto lançava a mim um olhar assassino. Felizmente olhares não matam e tão pouco me assusta...

- Isso que incomoda? – perguntou Sesshy.

-Na verdade não, chega a ser engraçado, mas alguém deveria dizer a ela que tanta raiva reprimida faz mal... – eu disse sorrindo.

- Rin, você sabe dançar?

- Um pouco, minha mãe me fez ter aulas de dança quando eu era mais nova, mas faz muito tempo que eu não danço... – respondi estranhando a pergunta.

- Dança comigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru levantando e me oferecendo sua mão com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Incrivelmente belo e perfeito, como alguém poderia negar alguma coisa a ele, principalmente quando ele tem um sorriso misterioso e super sensual nos lábios?

- S-sim – eu respondi

Levantei-me e segurei a mão dele, Sesshoumaru me guiou até a pista de dança e por um momento muitos pararam de dançar e nos dirigiram olhares curiosos. Oras, o que tinha demais no cara mais sério do colégio dançar com a menina roqueira? (N/a nada imagina, é algo tão normal quanto o Big Ben atrasar...). Aff... Dá para dá um apoio, já que essa ideia veio da sua cabeça? ( N/a Para que mais apoio que a ideia de uma dança com Sesshoumaru?!). Sei, isso soa a segundas intenções. (N/a segunda nunca, terceiras no máximo). Posso continuar? (N/a, fique calma...). Estou calma. Agora voltando à história, eu estava na parte que o Sesshy me convidou para dançar, a música que tocava era lenta e ele passou as mãos pelo minha cintura e coloquei as minhas em volta do pescoço dele. Estávamos perto demais e aquilo confundia os meus sentidos, minha mente me dava um aviso de perigo que eu ignorei completamente. Aquela música poderia durar para sempre e eu não reclamaria. O cheiro de Sesshoumaru me deixava enfeitiçada, enfeitiçada e confusa. Após essa música começou uma cujo ritmo era idêntico ao do tango.

- Você sabe dançar tango – sussurrou Sesshoumaru ao meu ouvido me fazendo sentir um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- S-sim – foi tudo o que pude dizer antes dele me conduzir em um novo ritmo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Sesshoumaru.

Não sei o que deu em mim para convidá-la para dançar, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi ela ter aceitado. A música que tocava era lenta e eu a envolvi pela cintura, ela colocou as mão ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu estava maravilhado com a beleza dela naquele momento, percebi muitos olhares sobre nós, mas não me importei com isso. Por um instante naquela dança perdi a noção do tempo. Quando a música acabou permanecemos na mesma posição e começou outra que julguei ser tango.

- Você sabe dançar tango? – sussurrei ao ou ouvido dela.

- S-sim.

E ao ouvir aquela resposta a conduzi em um novo movimento, mesmo surpresa ela o executou perfeitamente. Começamos a dançar em perfeita sincronia, como se já estivéssemos habituados a dançar juntos, muitos pararam para observar. Um meio sorriso se formou em meus lábios e Rin retribuiu com um sorriso travesso e sensual.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Rin

Mesmo surpresa executei o movimento com perfeição. Ele dançava muito bem e eu me deixei guiar pelos passos dele, nossa sincronia era perfeita. Algumas pessoas começaram a nos observar, mas não me importei, parecia que não existia mais ninguém além de mim, Sesshy e a música que tocava. Eu sorri um sorriso travesso e sensual. Uma das coisas boa da dança é que ela pode ser extremamente sensual e naquele momento passei a executar os movimentos de uma forma sensual sem ser vulgar.

Sesshoumaru naquele momento tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos. E cada passo, cada giro eu sentia meu coração bater mais acelerado. E quando fizemos o movimento final, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, nossos lábios quase se tocavam e eu bem que senti vontade de saber que gosto tinha os lábios dele.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Sesshoumaru

A dança pode ser usada como um instrumento de conquista e não sei o que Rin estava pensando quando começou a dançar de uma forma muito sensual, naquele momento todos os garotos da festa a olharam, e eu sorri, afinal aquela dança era minha. E por mais que negasse aquela menina estava conseguindo mexer comigo. Nosso último movimento foi sincronizado com o fim da música, estávamos muito próximos e nossos lábios quase se tocavam. Desejei beijá-la. Mas me repreendi por isso, Rin era apenas uma amiga e eu, Sesshoumaru, não me deixo levar por impulsos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Rin

- Nossa – eu disse – você dança muito bem.

- Obrigado, pequena. – disse em seu habitual tom – você também dança muito bem.

Eu sorri com o comentário.

- Eu estou com muita sede, fazia muito tempo que não dançava e tinha esquecido como isso é bom... – eu falei.

(N/a Se eu tivesse dançado com o Sesshy também acharia ótimo...)

- Então vamos pegar algo para beber – falou Sesshy. – o que não dá é para ficarmos aqui parados no meio da pista de dança.

- Vamos rápido – eu disse o puxando pela mão.

E quando chegamos perto do bar, não sei por que o colégio permite um bar numa festa onde a maioria é menor de idade e não pode, teoricamente, comprar bebidas alcoólicas. Eu ainda segurava a mão de Sesshoumaru e como ele nada me dissera fiquei em dúvida se ele nada notara ou apenas não se importava por eu ficar segurando sua mão. Eu soltei a mão dele, se Kagome e Sango nos vissem daquele jeito eu não teria paz. Se bem que só pelo fato de termos dançado elas já tinham motivos suficientes para falar...

- Dois refrigerantes – disse o Sesshy ao barman – Rin, você está com fome?

- Não – eu disse sorrindo – apenas desidratada...

Sesshoumaru pagou pelos refrigerantes e me deu uma latinha.

- Melhor voltarmos, ou a K-chan e a Sango vão achar que estamos ficando ou algo do tipo – eu falei.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e nós voltamos à mesa, agradeci mentalmente pelas meninas ainda estarem na pista. Eu e Sesshy sentamos novamente, mas não tivemos paz.

- Sesshoumaru você dançaria comigo? – perguntou Kagura.

Vadia, eu pensei, ela estava quase beijando o Sesshy e ainda tinha sentado na cadeira sem ser convidada.

- Não, acabei de dançar com a Rin e estou cansado. – falou e em seguida tomou mais gole do refrigerante.

Era uma desculpa eu sabia, pois se eu que era humana na estava cansada imagina o Sesshy que é um youkai. Ri internamente de triunfo.

- Aquelazinha que sempre te persegue? – ela disse me ignorando.

- Kagura, será que você poderia não falar de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui? – eu disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Desculpa querida, mas eu não havia notado que você estava aqui...

- Mesmo?! – falei irônica.

- Quem perceberia alguém tão insignificante como você?

- Kagura, não sei se você percebeu, mas não foi convidada a juntar-se a nós e é melhor você parar de implicar com a Rin porque ela não é insignificante, muito pelo contrário. – falou o Sesshoumaru.

Um a zero pro Sesshy! E a Vakura ficou pasma. Quero só queria ver o que ela ia fazer...

- Ah Sesshoumaru eu o perdoou, pois você está sendo enganado por essa nerdzinha...

Nerdzinha é a mãe! Nunca que eu iria aceitar isso calada!

- Kagura é tão difícil para você perceber que a sua presença não é desejada? – perguntei.

- Rin, onde está a sua educação? Não deveria se intrometer em uma conversa quando não é convidada a participar... – falou ela.

- Mesmo, desculpa, onde eu estava com a cabeça... – Falei sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu me levantei dei a volta e fiquei de em pé de frente a Kagura e virei à latinha de refrigerante na cabeça dela, ela olhou como se não acreditasse no eu acabara de fazer e saiu correndo e dizendo maldições e impropérios a mim. Como se eu ligasse... Comecei a rir e também Sesshoumaru riu. Sentei-me novamente e não demorou muito até Kagome, Inu, Sango e Miroku voltarem.

- O que aconteceu? – falou K-chan.

- Vimos a Kagura correndo para o banheiro e ela não parecia muito feliz... – falou Sango.

- Nada de mais – eu respondi – apenas derramei uma lata de refrigerante nela – falei com uma naturalidade incrível.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Miroku incrédulo.

- Vocês ouviram... – falei.

- Ela já não gostava muito de você, mas agora é melhor você se cuidar. – falou Inu.

- É Rin, concordo com ele, ela vai armar alguma para você – falou Kagome.

- Que venha, não tenho medo dela – eu falei.

- Vamos comprar refrigerante Sango – falou Kagome.

- Vocês poderiam trazer outro para mim? – perguntei.

- Lógico Rin – falou Sango.

- Vou ao banheiro enquanto isso – falou Miroku.

Na mesa estava eu, Sesshy e Inu quando Kikyo apareceu, eu fiquei logo séria, eu já imaginava o que ia acontecer, mas rezava para estar errada, ao menos K-chan não estava para presenciar aquilo...

- Olá Inu! – ela falou – você quer dançar comigo?

- Claro Kikyo – ele disse.

- Tchau Inu... – eu disse, mas ele não me ouviu.

- Baka – falei depois que ele saiu.

- Eu digo isso há anos, mas ninguém me escuta – falou Sesshoumaru.

Não pude evitar rir com aquilo.

- Sesshy, vou ao banheiro...

Sai e quando cheguei próximo ao banheiro levei um susto, Miroku estava beijando uma garota, bem eles estavam mais do que simplesmente se beijando, que pouca vergonha. Mas, mais importante que isso, se a Sango visse aquela cena ela ficaria arrasada, voltei imediatamente para a mesa a fim de impedir que se elas voltassem antes de mim não viessem me procurar. E no caminho de volta perto da pista de dança, senti alguém segurando a minha mão e me viro.

- Naraku, será que você poderia me soltar? – perguntei.

- Olá Rin, é bom vê-la novamente – ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça – Será que podemos dançar?

- Não. – fui seca e direta.

Não há muitas pessoas das quais realmente não gosto, e Naraku é uma delas, ele é insuportável, faria um par e tanto com a Kagura.

- Não seja tão fria, eu garanto que será mais divertido que dançar com o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu já falei que não – eu disse puxando a minha mão e a soltando – agora, por favor, não me perturbe.

Sai dali irritada e voltei à mesa, as meninas ainda não tinham voltado e eu já estava mais calma, não demorou muito e elas voltaram com cinco latas de refrigerante.

- Cadê o Inu? – perguntou Kagome.

- Bem, ele... Hum... Foi... – eu tentava pensar em uma desculpa...

- A Kikyo apareceu certo? – perguntou K-chan triste.

- Sim – falei.

- Kagome, podemos dançar? – perguntou Kouga se aproximando de nós.

- Não sei Kouga – falou ela temerosa.

- Apenas como amigos... – falou ele.

- Vai lá K-chan você precisa se distrair – falei.

- Tudo bem, mas só uma música – falou ela sorrindo.

- Só espero que ela não veja o Inu com a Kikyo... – falou Sango – O Miroku foi ao banheiro certo? Vou procurá-lo já faz muito tempo que ele saiu.

- Tudo bem – falei e Sango saiu.

Tudo bem nada, eu estava tão preocupada com a K-chan eu acabei esquecendo que o Miroku estava com uma menina, sai atrás da Sango, mas não consegui chegar a tempo. Ela estava parada vendo o Miroku com a menina que estavam quase tirando as roupas um do outro, Sango mordia o lábio inferior e tentava segurar as lágrimas, eu abracei e a tirei dali, e a levei de volta a mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Sesshy.

- Ela viu o Miroku com outra menina... – eu falei – tenho que levá-la para casa.

- Eu estou com o carro eu as deixarei em casa.

- Arigatou Sesshy, eu vou chamar a K-chan.

Deixei a Sango sentada na mesa fui atrás da Kagome, mal eu tinha me aproximado da pista de dança senti alguém empurrando minhas costas e perdi o equilíbrio, tudo o que pude fazer foi cobrir meu rosto para não ver a queda. Ouvi as pessoas rindo ao meu redor, eu estava muito envergonhada, por sorte não deu para ver a minha calcinha, mas eu estava sem ação. Muitos estavam a minha volta rindo e eu não tinha coragem de levantar até que vi o Sesshy me oferecendo à mão a segurei e ele me ajudou.

- Isso não é nenhum show – falou ele para aqueles que observavam – Você se machucou Rin?

- Não, obrigada Sesshy.

- Deixe os agradecimentos para depois, você não estava atrás da Kagome?

- Tem razão, eu volto daqui a pouco – eu disse sumido entre a multidão.  
Estava escuro e cheio de pessoas era difícil encontrar a Kagome, estava muito abafado e eu não conseguia respirar direito, parei um tempo e respirei fundo, depois continuei a minha busca, alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria me apresar a Kagome não estava bem. Seria possível que num espaço tão grande e lotado a Kagome fosse logo para onde Inu estava? E como uma resposta a minha pergunta, eu vi Kagome parada ao lado de Kouga e Inu beijando Kikyo, eu merecia aquilo...

- K-chan? – a chamei.

Ela estava chorando e não respondeu.

- Kouga o que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Estávamos dançando e por coincidência viemos parar aqui e ela viu os dois juntos e começou a chorar e você chegou.

- Eu mato o Inuyasha por isso – eu disse – vem Kagome, vamos sair daqui.  
Eu e Kouga tiramos a Kagome dali e voltamos à mesa, Sango ainda chorava, Sesshoumaru olhou para mim sem eu ter dito nada compreendeu a situação.

- Obrigada Kouga – eu disse.

- Não precisa de ajuda Rin? – ele perguntou.

- Não o Sesshoumaru pode me ajudar com isso.

Elas estavam muito tristes.

- Vamos para casa meninas, já tivemos o suficiente por hoje.

- Você está certa Rin-chan – falou Kagome.

Sango apenas acenou com a cabeça e nos saímos em direção ao estacionamento, não estávamos longe do carro do Sesshoumaru quando eu senti minha cabeça rodar, fechei os olhos e me desequilibrei, abaixei a cabeça e vomitei depois eu me lembro de tudo ficar escuro e eu perder a consciência.

ooOooOooOooOooOooO (N/a narração minha)

Rin desmaiou, mas antes que atingisse o chão Sesshoumaru a segurou nos braços.

- Rin – ele chamou em vão.

- Rin-chan, não brinca com a gente – falou Kagome.

- Não acho que ela esteja brincando K-chan – falou Sango.

As duas ficaram desesperadas. Elas estavam chorando pelo que viram na festa e começaram a chorar mais ao ver que Rin não acordava.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Kagome nervosa.

- Não sei. Nem sabemos se ela estava doente... – falou Sango.

A cada minuto elas ficavam mais desesperadas sem saber o que fazer para ajudar Rin.

- Calma vocês duas – falou Sesshoumaru sério – eu estou de carro vamos levá-la ao hospital não é muito longe daqui e quando estivermos lá podemos decidir o que fazer.

Aquelas palavras as ajudaram a manter a calma.

- Você tem razão Sesshoumaru. – falou Kagome.

- Não vamos ajudar se ficarmos nervosas. – disse Sango.

Elas limparam as lágrimas, não era hora para chorar, a amiga delas precisava de ajuda, elas poderiam ficar tristes pelo que Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram depois.

- Sango abra o carro – disse Sesshoumaru entregando as chaves e o controle do alarme a ela – Kagome, você senta no banco traseiro e eu a deitarei com a cabeça nas suas pernas, Sango, você vai no banco da frente, assim há mais espaço para a Rin.

- Certo – concordaram elas fazendo o que ele dissera.

ooOooOooOooOooO Fim do capítulo V

Yo minna! Como prometido dois capítulos da fic!

Sei que estão se perguntando o que aconteceu com a Rin, mas isso fica para o próximo capítulo, mas devo dizer que os acontecimentos dessa festa serão muito importantes para a história...

Bem, acho que não demorarei muito a postar o próximo capítulo, mas talvez eu faça um pouco de suspensa, já que muitas coisas importantes estão por vir...

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a história e sim, eu quero reviews!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha não me pertence. Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi, essa fic é apenas para diversão e sem fins lucrativos.

História fictícia e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é coincidência. (menos quando é inspirado na vida da autora) ^^

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Capítulo VI

Sesshoumaru de vez em quando olhava pelo retrovisor, por sorte o hospital não era muito longe dali. Ele estava preocupado com Rin, por um lado não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer, porém Kagome e Sango estavam muito nervosas e ele era o único ali capaz de manter a calma e agir racionalmente naquele momento. Sango olhava para trás. Kagome pôs a mão na testa de Rin a sentiu quente.

- Acho que ela está com febre... – falou Kagome.

- Você tem certeza K-chan? – perguntou Sango.

- Ela está muito quente...

- Calma, já estamos quase no hospital – falou Sesshoumaru – Abra a janela para não ficar abafado.

- Não seria mais fácil ligar o ar-condicionado? – perguntou Sango.

- Não, acho que ficaria frio demais e mais difícil para ela respirar – falou Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem então – falou Kagome abrindo um pouco a janela do carro.

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram ao hospital. Sesshoumaru pegou nos braços novamente e entregou as chaves do carro para Kagome.

- Tranque o carro – falou – Sango vem comigo na frente.

Saiu seguido por Sango e foi até a recepção.

- Com licença – falou Sango a atendente – precisamos de ajuda, minha amiga desmaiou e está com muita febre.

- Eu vou chamar um médico – a atendente fez uma chamada – os enfermeiros a levaram, não se preocupem o médico a verá agora, mas preciso que vocês preencham uma ficha.

Os enfermeiros apareceram trazendo uma maca, Kagome chegou no momento em que Rin era levada e começou a chorar novamente, Sango a abraçou a ficaram sentadas, Sesshoumaru foi falar com a atendente para preencher a ficha.

- São apenas algumas perguntas – falou a moça – Preciso do nome da sua amiga.

- Nakamia Rin – falou ele.

- Idade?

- 17 anos.

- Preciso do endereço e telefone de algum responsável por ela.

- O endereço eu posso dar, mas não sei o telefone dos pais dela.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru falava com a atendente, Sango tranqüilizava Kagome já que estava menos abalada que esta.

- Calma K-chan ela já está em segurança, só podemos esperar e torcer para que não seja algo grave.

- Eu sei Sango, mas eu fico preocupada com ela... E se algo sério ocorrer a Rin-chan? – perguntou com a voz trêmula por causa do choro.

- E ela nem queria ir a festa e nós praticamente a obrigamos a ir – falou Sango.

- Fiquem calmas vocês duas – falou Sesshoumaru sério, mas não frio.

- Não conseguimos ficar tão calmas ou indiferentes como você, a Rin-chan é nossa amiga é natural ficarmos preocupadas – falou Kagome.

- Por mais que não parece eu também estou preocupado e muito. A Rin é minha amiga, mas não irá ajudar me nada caso eu me desespere, e o mesmo vale para você duas. Se não estiverem bem como irão ajudá-la?

Ambas perceberam que ele estava sendo sincero e pela primeira elas não o viram imponente como ele sempre aparentava ser, perceberam que ele estava realmente preocupado, mas controlava-se e era isso que elas deveriam fazer.

- Ele está certo K-chan. Como poderemos ajudar a Rin se nem ao menos conseguirmos nos controlar?

- Eu sei Sango, mas é difícil.

- Acreditem não é difícil apenas para vocês duas – disse Sesshoumaru que não pode esconder o tom de preocupação na sua voz.

O médico apareceu pouco tempo depois.

- Vocês estão acompanhando a senhorita Rin? – perguntou sério.

- Sim, somos amigos dela – falou Sesshoumaru.

- Ela bebeu algum tipo de bebida alcoólica?

- Não senhor – falou Kagome – só um refrigerante.

- Vocês sabem se ela comeu algo diferente do normal?

- Não – respondeu Sango – ela é viciada em doces, mas fora isso não acho que ela se alimente mal.

- Algo similar já ocorreu antes?

- Uma vez – respondeu Sesshoumaru – há algum tempo atrás ela desmaiou, mas não achou que pudesse ser algo sério já que naquela ocasião ela não tinha se alimentado direito.

- Pode não ter nenhuma relação, mas farei alguns exames, por hoje ela irá apenas descansar. Todas as funções vitais estão normais, já injetamos um remédio, ela ficará sedada, mas não corre nenhum risco apenas fiará em observação.

- E podemos vê-la? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim, porém um de você poderia avisar aos pais dela?

- Claro, mas acho melhor falarmos com eles apenas amanhã, já está tarde e ela está bem então eles ficariam preocupados sem necessidades. – falou Sango.

- Tudo bem então, ela não acordará até amanhã de qualquer forma – falou o médico.

- Obrigada doutor – disse Kagome com um sorriso de gratidão

- De nada – respondeu o médico e se retirou depois.

Eles entraram no quarto onde Rin estava e a viram dormindo, estavam mais aliviados em vê-la bem.

- Que bom que agora ela está bem – falou Sango.

- Agora acho que ficarei mais calma – disse Kagome.

- Vocês não deveriam avisar alguém que estão aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Na verdade não já que íamos dormir na casa da Sango e os pais dela estão viajando.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru – falou Sango – você nos ajudou bastante, a Rin-chan estava certa sobre você. Apesar de meio frio a maior parte do tempo você é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu falei sério quando disse que ela era minha amiga, então não precisa agradecer – respondeu ele em seu habitual tom.

- Agora só nos resta esperar – falou Kagome.

E assim sentaram-se em poltronas que havia próximo a cama de Rin. Eram quase duas da manhã.

- K-chan, não seria melhor ligar para Inu e Miroku? – perguntou Sango.

- Duvido que eles estejam com os celulares ligados – falou Kagome com pesar.

- Ainda assim acho que deveríamos tentar afinal eles também são amigos da Rin e se preocupam com ela – falou Sango. – eu vou ligar para eles.

Sango saiu do quarto um silêncio ensurdecedor havia se instalado ali, Kagome não sabia se deveria conversar com Sesshoumaru e Sesshoumaru não se importava em conversar. Se ao menos Rin não estivesse dormindo ela saberia como quebrar aquele gelo do Sesshoumaru. Demorou alguns minutos até Sango retornar.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou Kagome.

- Nada, tentei ligar várias vezes, mas está desligado – não sei para que eles têm celular se o desligam.

- Para guardar o telefone das garotas – falou Kagome com raiva.

- O quê? – perguntou Sango confusa.

- Para isso serve o celular deles, apenas um lugar de anotar telefone de meninas – explicou Kagome – Quer saber? Deixa esse dois para lá, ao inferno eles e aquelas duas.

- Calma K-chan, eu também estou com raiva, mas não é preciso tanto – falou Sango tentando acalmar Kagome, mas entendia perfeitamente a indignação da amiga.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos mudar de assunto – falou Kagome – Ei Sesshoumaru o que você sente pela Rin?

Sango quase caiu com a pergunta repentina de Kagome e olhou curiosa para Sesshoumaru.

Mesmo pego de surpresa pela pergunta, ele não alterou sua expressão.

- Ela é uma amiga, a primeira em muitos anos – limitou-se a dizer.

Não que tivesse que responder as perguntas das duas, mas nunca pensara realmente o assunto, não sabia o que sentia, não sabia por que se preocupada tanto com a jovem que dormia tranquilamente. Atribuiu sua preocupação ao fato de Rin ter conseguido transpor uma barreira há muito erguida em seu coração, uma barreira que o impedia de confiar em alguém. Confiava nela. Mas ela seria apenas uma amiga? Talvez fosse melhor ser, naquele momento aquela era a melhor resposta.

- Isso não é lá a resposta mais esclarecedora – disse Sango – mas vindo de você é surpreendente que tenha respondido.

Surpreendente ter respondido? Sim, realmente o era.

Por algum tempo as duas jovens ainda conversaram, Sesshoumaru apenas ouvia sem estar realmente ali e sem se preocupar em participar daquela conversa, no máximo respondia a algumas das perguntas dela com respostas breves. Quatro e meia da manhã, vencidas pelo sono, Kagome e Sango dormiram. Sesshoumaru permanecia acordado e pensava.

Ele estava próximo à janela, observava uma rua sem movimento, naquele horário a cidade ainda dormia e ele, Sesshoumaru, estava inerte em seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se de Rin e retirou cuidadosamente uma mexa de cabelo que estava no rosto dela, acariciou levemente a face de Rin. Sentou-se novamente, o silêncio era absoluto. E assim o tempo foi passando, calmamente silenciosamente.

Os primeiros raios de sol já haviam entrado pela janela e iluminavam o quarto quando Rin abriu os olhos, porém não conseguiu mantê-los abertos por muito tempo, a claridade os feriu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo Narrado por Rin

Abri meus olhos, mas devido à claridade voltei a fechá-los, estava deitada em algum lugar, não sabia como fui para ali, a última coisa que lembrava era de ter saído da festa com as meninas. Achei ter visto o rosto de Sesshoumaru de relance, ou ao menos os olhos dele. Devagar, abri novamente os meus olhos, e mais acostumada com a luminosidade, pude observar o que havia ao meu redor, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não era a casa da Sango.

- Você está bem Rin? – me perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim... Mas onde eu estou? O que aconteceu depois que saímos da festa? Onde estão Sango e Kagome?

- Calma, pequena, você está no hospital, depois que saímos da festa você vomitou e desmaiou então a trouxemos para cá. Sango e Kagome estão nas poltronas próximas da parede, elas acabaram adormecendo enquanto a esperavam acordar.

Olhei na direção indicada por Sesshoumaru e as vi dormindo ainda com as roupas da festa. Olhei para as roupas que eu estava usando com certeza não eram as minhas. Sesshoumaru percebeu isso.

- Uma enfermeira trocou suas roupas, você não esperava fica num hospital usando aquelas roupas... – ele disse.

- Não vejo nada demais nelas – falei sorrindo e Sesshy deu um meio sorriso – mas Kagome e Sango não foram para casa? E Miroku e Inu? Meus pais estão sabendo que estou aqui?

- Rin, uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Desculpa...

- Não, elas passaram a noite aqui, logo não foram para casa. Tentaram ligar para Inuyasha e Miroku, mas nenhum dos dois atendeu o celular. E ainda não falamos com seus pais, como viemos para cá muito tarde, você já estava estável quando falamos com o médico e o melhor foi não dizer nada para não preocupá-los.

- Melhor assim mesmo. Eles poderiam ficar preocupados sem necessidade.

- Eu vou chamar um médico e também preciso do telefone da sua casa.

- Para quê?

- Para chamar seus pais – falou Sesshy.

- Realmente não precisa – falei.

- Lógico que precisa você chega à casa a noite, isso se receber alta hoje e eles perguntam onde você esteve e você diz, 'Dando umas voltas pelo hospital, mas não se preocupem não foi nada demais', eles nunca mais a deixariam sair...

Eu ri com o que Sesshy disse, mas ele tinha razão, se eu não falasse com meus pais eles perderiam a confiança em mim... Dei o número do telefone para o Sesshoumaru e ele saiu em seguida. Decidi acordar K-chan e Sango, o que não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias, ambas pularam em cima de mim, literalmente.

- Rin-chan você está bem, que bom – falou uma sorridente Kagome.

- Ficamos muito preocupadas ontem quando você desmaiou – falou Sango.

- Se o Sesshoumaru não estivesse com a gente naquela hora seriamos três desmaiadas ao invés de uma – disse Kagome.

- Como? – perguntei confusa.

- Ele quem decidiu que seria melhor a trazermos para um hospital e nos fez ficar calmas, sabe eu estava quase desesperada – falou K-chan.

- Correção K-chan, você estava desesperada – falou Sango – mas, sabe Rin, ele não saiu um minuto do seu lado, acho que passou a noite acordado.

- Acho que ele gosta de você – falou Kagome para mim.

- Ah não, de novo com isso, eu já disse que somos apenas amigos – falei.

- É. Por hora vocês são apenas isso, mas nada impede que sejam mais que isso – falou Sango.

- Ontem pela primeira vez, eu vi o Sesshoumaru demonstrar algum sentimento, ele estava preocupado com você, Rin. – falou Kagome.

- Você estava certa, ele não é má pessoa, mas ainda é frio demais – falou Sango – e só conheço uma pessoa capaz de quebrar aquele gelo dele e essa seria você.

Nós três rimos com o comentário da Sango, aliás, estávamos rindo quando Sesshoumaru entrou acompanhado pelo médico.

- Bom dia, jovens – falou o médico cordialmente.

- Ohayo – respondemos juntas.

- Senhorita Rin como está se sentindo?

- Perfeitamente bem e pronta para ir para casa.

- Creio que terá que esperar – falou o médico – você fará alguns exames de rotina e a tarde você receberá os resultados então depois poderá ir para casa.

- Isso é chato – falei.

Depois de me examinar e fazer algumas perguntas o médico saiu deixando nós quatro sozinhos no quarto.

- Rin, já falei com seus pais eles chegarão aqui em breve – falou Sesshy.

- Realmente não precisava ter ligado para eles. – eu disse.

- Lógico que precisava Rin – falou Kagome.

- O que você acha que ia acontecer se não disséssemos nada a eles? – falou Sango.

- Como você já está acordada, eu e Sango iremos para casa, minha mãe pode ligar para a casa da Sango a qualquer momento e se eu não estiver lá estarei em sérios problemas. – falou K-chan.

- Não se preocupem comigo...

- Nós voltaremos mais tarde e traremos algum lanche para você, duvido que a comida daqui seja a melhor... – falou Sango.

- Sango, traz chocolate – pedi.

- Nem pensar Rin – respondeu Sango.

- E não adianta fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono. – falou Kagome – Nós iremos trazer apenas lanches saudáveis.

- Ja ne Rin – falou Sango.

- Ja ne meninas – falei.

- Cuida dela para nós, Sesshoumaru – falou K-chan – Ja ne!

Eu sorri com o comentário da Kagome, o Sesshy estava cuidando bastante de mim, ele era demais.

- Você também não tem que ir para casa? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem, quando seus pais chegarem eu irei para casa tomo um banho e depois volto.

- Eu realmente ficarei bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas não seria melhor ter alguma companhia que ficar aqui sozinha?

Pensando bem, ele estava certo, eu não gostava muito de ficar sozinha em hospitais me dava um pouco de medo, aquilo me lembrava quando eu era menor e fui ao hospital no dia que minha avó morrera...

- Tudo bem, ficar aqui sozinha não é legal – falei com um sorriso que faria qualquer iceberg derreter. – hospitais não me trazem boas lembranças...

- Como assim?

- A primeira vez que me lembro de ter estado em um foi quando minha avó morreu, não foi uma das melhores experiências da minha vida. – falei com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

- A lembrança da sua avó te deixa triste? – ele me perguntou.

- Não a lembrança dela, mas... – comecei a falar.

Eu nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo com ninguém, nem mesmo com a minha mãe.

- Mas? – falou Sesshy.

- Minha avó morreu de câncer e a lembrança daquele dia ainda está clara na minha mente. Quando ela sentiu dores aquelas que mesmo os remédios não melhoram, que são comuns quando o câncer já está bem avançado e meu pai a trouxe, eu vim com a minha mãe, nós não sabíamos o que ia acontecer, mas enquanto a levavam para a sala eu a ouvia gritar de dor, e perguntei a minha mãe se alguém estava machucando a vovó... – aquelas lembranças trouxeram lágrimas aos meus olhos – eles a sedaram e depois disseram que era a única coisa que podiam fazer o câncer já tinha se espalhado e provavelmente ela nem sobreviveria àquela noite. Fiquei ao lado dela com meus pais a noite toda, ela parecia estar dormindo e achei que ela acordaria sorrindo a qualquer momento. O dia ainda nem tinha nascido quando ela morreu. Foi a primeira vez que perdi alguém que amava, e isso me marcou profundamente. – quando terminei de falar eu estava chorando.

Sesshy me abraçou e ficou acariciando meu cabelo até eu me acalmar, aquela foi a atitude mais carinhosa dele comigo e significou mais que qualquer coisa. Ele não disse nada, e também não era preciso, aquela era uma ferida velha, porém ainda assim às vezes era dolorosa.

- Obrigada – falei depois que eu limpei as lágrimas, Sesshy acenou com a cabeça – Assim, você passou a noite acordado?

- Sim.

- Você não acha melhor dormir um pouco? – perguntei.

- Não preciso, pequena, eu sou um youkai. Lembra? Não estou cansado e, além disso, não preciso dormir todas as noites.

Bati a mão na testa.

- Lógico. Eu tinha esquecido...

Não demorou muito te meus pais chegarem e entrarem com expressões preocupadas no quarto.

- Minha filha, você está bem? – perguntou meu pai.

- Eu disse que você não estava se alimentando direito – falou minha mãe.

- Menos, mãe, eu até tenho uma boa alimentação, mas não quero discutir isso agora, eu estou bem, mas o médico disse que eu só receberia alta depois que o resultado dos exames que eu fiz saírem.

- É melhor assim – falou minha mãe – assim teremos certeza que você está bem.

- Você, jovem, foi quem nos ligou mais cedo? – perguntou meu pai ao Sesshy.

- Ah! Eu me esqueci de apresentá-lo. Ele é o Sesshoumaru, meu amigo, nós estudamos na mesma sala.

- É um belo rapaz – falou minha mãe.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Sesshy – É um prazer conhecê-los, senhor e senhora Nakamia. Embora tivesse sido melhor em outra situação.

- Eu que o diga – falei.

- Obrigado por ter cuidado da nossa filha – falou meu pai – agora, por favor, conte-nos tudo que aconteceu.

- Kagome, Sango, Rin e eu estávamos saindo da festa quando Rin vomitou e desmaiou então a trouxemos para o hospital e como o médico disse que ela estava bem achamos melhor esperar amanhecer antes de avisá-los. – falou Sesshy.

- Rin, o que você bebeu na festa? – perguntou minha mãe séria.

- Nada além de coca-cola. Mas se a senhora duvidar pergunte ao Sesshoumaru ele estava comigo o tempo todo, ou então fale com o médico que me atendeu – falei.

- Rin, eu vou para casa. Volto depois – falou Sesshy.

- Tudo bem, estarei esperando. Ja ne! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Espero ter a chance de conversar com você em outra situação – falou meu pai.

- Obrigada mais uma vez – falou minha mãe.

- De nada. Até mais. – falou Sesshy antes de sair.

- Ele é um bom rapaz – falou minha mãe.

- O que mais o médico disse? – perguntou meu pai.

- Nada demais, eu vou receber os exames no fim da tarde e poderei voltar para casa. Realmente não precisam se preocupar.

- Você é nossa única filha, como não iríamos nos preocupar? – falou minha mãe.

No começo da tarde, Sango e Kagome apareceram novamente, elas traziam sacolas que eu julguei ser comida, eu queria comer algo bom, comida de hospital não era conhecida por ser algo saboroso e eu tinha comprovado isso em primeira mão...

- Rin, nós trouxemos alguns lanches e chocolate também – disse Sango – mas a K-chan insistiu em falar com a enfermeira...

- K-chan! – falei.

- Tudo bem ela disse que você poderia comer – falou Kagome.

- Não precisava de nada disso – falei.

- Rin, não discuta – falou minha mãe – lógico que precisava, você está em um hospital não pode comer tudo o que quiser.

- Tudo bem...

Sesshoumaru chegou logo em seguida ele também trazia um pacote nas mãos.

- Oi Sesshy! – falei.

- Você parece bem animada... – falou ele – Izayoi mandou para você. – falou me entregando o pacote.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- Um lanche.

- Sesshy às vezes você consegue ser um balde de água fria.

- Não é como se você já não soubesse disso – falou sarcástico.

- Sesshoumaru – falou K-chan – você falou com o Inuyasha?

- Ele não estava em casa e segundo Izayoi ele não dormiu em casa.

- Ela não se preocupa com ele? – perguntou Sango.

- Não é a primeira vez que ele não dorme em casa. – falou ele.

- Minha filha – falou meu pai – eu e sua mãe voltaremos para casa, deixamos tudo na responsabilidade de Kaede e viemos para cá.

- Tudo bem. – falei – Eu estou bem e não há porque se preocupar.

- Quando você receber os exames nos ligue e viremos buscá-la. – falou minha mãe.

- Não se preocupem com isso. – falou Sesshy – Eu a deixo em casa.

- Certo – falou meu pai – Rin, cuidado e qualquer coisa nos ligue.

- Minha querida – falou okaa-san – eu a vejo mais tarde, irei preparar algo especial para o jantar.

- Tudo bem – falei.

- Até mais – falou Kagome.

- Apareçam lá em casa para almoçarem conosco – falou meu pai.

Minha mão me beijou na testa e eles saíram. Depois eu olhei o que tinha na sacola que Sesshoumaru tinha trazido. Tinha torta, sanduíches, e também suco. Kagome e Sango levaram bolo, biscoitos e lógico chocolate. Era quase um piquenique.

-Nossa – falei – é um piquenique. Espero que vocês estejam com fome, porque eu não vou comer tudo isso sozinha.

- K-chan sempre tem fome – falou Sango – ela quase consegue comer mais que o Inu...

- Essa seria a Rin e não eu... – falou Kagome.

- Ao menos não sou eu que fico dizendo 'não posso comer ou ganharei vinte quilos por isso' – falei imitando a voz da Kagome.

- Eu não digo coisas assim – replicou Kagome.

- Não imagina, você parece mais uma criança de cinco anos reclamando com sua mãe porque não quer comer legumes. – falei.

Kagome fez uma cara emburrada e Sango começou a rir, eu também ri com aquilo, até mesmo o senhor da frieza riu... Isso era de se admirar. Depois dessa pequena crise de risos nós comemos os deliciosos lanches e eu agradeci pelo chocolate. O que posso fazer se sou chocólatra? Eu estava a ponto de ter uma crise de abstinência e digo isso muito sério. Não é muito seguro me manter afastada do meu doce por muito tempo, eu normalmente tinha tendências a ficar agressiva e com um humor insuportável. (n/a e quando o seu humor é suportável?) A maior parte das vezes eu posso garantir. (n/a sei... Eu acredito tanto nisso quanto em vaquinhas verdes que voam. E vindo de mim deve valer alguma coisa) Só porque você tem uma pequena onisciência sobre essa história. Sua mente é mais doente que a minha. (n/a se isso te deixa feliz, realmente eu tenho uma mente doentia às vezes, mas isso pode te ajudar no futuro...) Devo agradecer por isso? (n/a não, apenas continue a contar a história). Isso é algo que realmente não precisava dizer. Voltando ao ponto onde parei. Depois do lanche tivemos uma conversa bastante agradável, até perto das cinco e meia da tarde, sem as meninas e o Sesshy comigo, a tarde no hospital teria sido entediante.

- Rin-chan, nós vamos agora, Sesshoumaru está com você e minha mãe vai ficar preocupada se eu voltar muito tarde para casa. – falou K-chan.

- Eu ainda tenho que terminar os deveres do colégio e nem quero pensar no que vai acontecer se eu não consigo terminar isso a tempo. – falou Sango.

- Obrigada por terem ficado comigo meninas – falei – nos vemos amanhã no colégio.

- Tem certeza que estará tudo bem? – perguntou Kagome.

- Desde que o médico não me proíba não vejo problemas nisso. - falei.

- Até amanhã então – falou Sango – até mais Sesshoumaru.

- Até. – disse Sesshy frio. Como se isso fosse algo estranho...

- Ja ne - falou Kagome. E as duas se retiraram do quarto me deixando a sós com o Sesshoumaru.

(n/a conheço muitas garotas que iriam querer estar a sós com o Sesshy) Eu também acredite, mas nem todas têm tanta sorte. Eu queria dizer a Kagura que eu fico sozinha com o Sesshy e ela não. (n/a grande coisa, não é como se você fizesse muita coisa mesmo), lógico ele é meu amigo e não se salta sobre os amigos. (n/a em amigo como Sesshoumaru definitivamente sim). Isso possivelmente o deixaria irritado. E amo muito a minha vida para deixar o Sesshoumaru irritado. Eu lembrei que tinha que tomar um banho.

- Sesshy, eu vou tomar banho.

- Quer que eu espere lá fora?

- Não precisa, eu posso me trocar no banheiro.

Fui tomar um banho que eu precisava, calma eu não estava fedendo ou algo do tipo, apenas precisava relaxar e aliviar o cansaço, não sei como uma pessoa passa o dia fazendo absolutamente nada e consegue ficar cansada. Eis que eu terminava meu banho e me enxugava quando percebi que não estava com as minhas roupas, isso era inacreditável, eu esperava que Sesshoumaru não estivesse no quarto, afinal eu teria que is até lá usando nada mais que uma toalha para pegar minhas roupas... Aparentemente a sorte não estava ao meu favor, assim que eu saio do quarto me deparo com Sesshoumaru, ele estava olhando a janela, mas quando sentiu meu cheiro virou na minha direção, eu ruborizei e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, acho que ficamos assim por alguns segundos até que ele virou de costas para mim, eu não podia dizer o que ele sentia ele tinha uma expressão tão fria que eu quase congelei onde estava, entenda isso de um modo literal. Peguei minhas roupas e voltei ao banheiro. Eu definitivamente era o ser mais lesado do planeta, mas tudo bem, eu podia perdoar esses pequenos defeitos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Sesshoumaru

Eu ainda seguia observando o movimento da rua quando Rin entrou no quarto e eu me virei para olhá-la, o que tremendamente estúpido da minha parte, na realidade nem tanto assim, já que ela sabia que eu estava no quarto supus que ela já estava vestida e me surpreendeu ao vê-la usando apenas uma toalha envolta do corpo. Posso ser frio o quanto for, mas tenho que admitir ela era incrivelmente linda e perfeita, e quando ela se ruborizou ficou ainda mais linda, fiquei alguns segundos só a observando até que finalmente voltei à realidade e fiquei de costas para ela. Ela voltou ao banheiro e fiquei na mesma posição. De alguma forma que eu não podia explicar, Rin conseguia mexer comigo e não de alguma forma que alguém alguma vez tivesse conseguido o que era novo para mim e bem eu não gosto do eu não conheço e simplesmente achei que deveria esquecer isso. Afinal emoções não eram algo que estavam na minha personalidade. Eu era um youkai terrivelmente frio e calculista possivelmente sádico capaz de matar alguém sem esforço, que provavelmente nasceu na era errada. Assim fiquei ali até a Rin retornar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Narrado por Rin

Depois de algum tempo recuperando a minha calma eu voltei ao quarto Sesshy ainda estava na mesma posição de quando eu tinha voltado ao banheiro e fiquei imaginando o que ele estaria pensando. Não é que eu alguma vez fosse conseguir adivinhar, mas era interessante tentar. Completamente consciente da minha presença ali ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos e eu sorri.

- Acho que eu deveria falar com alguma enfermeira sobre o exame – falei.

- Acho que já devem ter os resultados – falou Sesshy.

Eu agradeci que ele não tivesse mencionado o caso da toalha. Sai e encontrei no corredor uma enfermeira, ela me mandou falar com as atendentes para verificar e eu e Sesshy fomos lá. Uma senhora com aparentes 40 anos e sorriso simpático me atendeu.

- No que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu fiz alguns exames e gostaria de saber se já podia receber os resultados – falei.

- Seu nome, por favor.

- Nakamia Rin.

- Espere um momento – ela digitou algo no computador e logo depois se dirigiu a mim novamente – Estão prontos, mas creio que você deverá falar com o médico. Ele é seu acompanhante? – perguntou se referindo a Sesshy e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Eu a guiarei até o consultório.

Ela nos levou até o consultório do médico e depois entrou dizendo que esperássemos fora da sala, logo depois ela voltou dizendo que podíamos entrar, eu senti algo estranho, mas julguei ser apenas a minha aversão a hospitais. Sesshy e eu entramos na sala e o mesmo médico que tinha me atendido antes nos disse para sentarmos.

- Vejo eu já está preparada para voltar para casa – falou ele.

- Eu não gosto muito do ambiente dos hospitais – respondi.

- Eu tenho o resultado dos exames que você fez – ele fez uma pausa e aquilo me deixou na defensiva – as notícias não são muito boas.

- Por favor, apenas diga o que eu tenho... – falei com uma nota de medo na voz.

- Não tenho certeza ainda e você terá que fazer exames mais específicos, pode ser apenas um anemia, ou em um caso mais grave leucemia...

Eu não soube o que pensar, fiquei com medo. Não era preciso ser uma especialista para saber o quão grave é leucemia e também pelo tom do médico ele parecia ter quase certeza apesar de não falar.

- Preciso que você faça um exame, não quero deixá-la assustada, você pode não estar doente, mas é melhor ter certeza. – falou o doutor. – Alguns tipo de anemia podem ser confundidos com leucemia, principalmente quando a taxa de ferro está normal, como é o seu caso. Assim, prefiro que você faça exames mais específicos.

- O senhor está certo – falei com a voz fraca – que tipo de exame eu preciso fazer?

- Eu darei um encaminhamento assim você poderá marcar e também indicarei um especialista. – falou ele – até os resultados saírem você deve se cuidar, e ir a um nutricionista, além disso, você está com carência de vitaminas do complexo B. Você pode ir para casa, mas lembre-se dos exames que terá que fazer.

- Tudo bem. – falei.

- Cuide dela rapaz – falou o médico ao Sesshy.

- Eu cuidarei.

Nós saímos da sala do médico e antes de sair do hospital eu marquei os exames, os faria em quatro dias e demoraria outros quinze dias para sair o resultado. Aqueles dezenove dias seriam angustiantes pela espera, mas eu tentaria continuar com a minha vida normalmente. Lógico que eu não ia esquecer a minha possível doença. Eu estava quieta e pensava em como tudo podia mudar em um espaço de tempo tão curto e eu não estava realmente preparada para aquilo, não era difícil parecer forte e fingir que eu estava bem, porém eu sabia que quando eu tivesse sozinha à noite me faltaria coragem. Eu estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem notei quando Sesshy me levou a uma praça que tinha próximo ao hospital.

- Senta aqui pequena.

Eu fiz o que ele falou, não havia muitas pessoas ali, o que era compreensível já que era final de tarde de domingo.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, eu estarei com você – falou ele.

- Obrigada. Sesshy, tudo mudou tão rápido, ontem a gente estava na festa e tudo parecia tão certo, tudo bem nem tão certo assim, mas ao menos eu tinha os simples problemas de uma colegial e agora tudo mudou. Não? Se os resultados confirmarem as suspeitas do médico minha vida vai mudar completamente... – não pude evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Sesshy me abraçou e eu me senti melhor.

- Sua vida não precisa mudar completamente, Rin, lógico que não será mais como era antes de tudo isso, mas você ainda terá seus amigos, sua família com você, você continuará a ir as aulas, às vezes pode ser que precise faltar, mas nada que a impeça de viver.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Estranho seria se não estivesse.

- Sesshy você poderia não falar sobre isso com ninguém? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu quero ter certeza de tudo antes de falar com mais alguém. Melhor irmos agora.

Ele me levou para casa. Minha mãe insistiu para que ele ficasse e jantasse conosco, com a desculpa que tinha que terminar alguns exercícios para o dia seguinte ele foi para casa. Ele sabia que eu precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo e eu não queria comer naquela noite.

- Rin, o que o médico disse? – perguntou meu pai.

- Eu estou com carência de vitaminas do complexo B – eu odiava não contar tudo a eles, mas era necessário – eu tenho que ir a um nutricionista.

- Pedirei para Kaede fazer algo leve para você comer então, melhor deixarmos o jantar especial para outra ocasião. – falou minha mãe.

- Melhor mesmo – falei – eu quero tomar um banho e me deitar.

- Você precisa se cuidar mais e acho que eu e sua mãe passamos tempo de mais longe de casa.

- Não tem nada haver com isso. Vocês ficam comigo sempre que podem – eu disse sorrindo.

- Suba e descanse um pouco, quando o jantar estiver pronto eu peço a Kaede para chamá-la – falou minha mãe.

Subi e me deitei fechando os olhos. Lembrei das palavras de Sesshoumaru, ele estava certo, minha vida não precisava mudar completamente, eu faria o tratamento caso estivesse com leucemia e tudo ficaria bem. Sesshy tinha me ajudado tanto ficando comigo no hospital e me apoiando, mas eu estava começando a me apaixonar por ele e aquilo não poderia acontecer. Transformar sentimentos de amizade em algo mais era perigoso e eu sabia que poderia me machucar. Então decide que Sesshoumaru seria apenas um amigo e não importava como eu não o amaria além da amizade. (n/a bobinha como se você pudesse dizer ao seu coração a quem amar) não custa nada tentar. O que mais me preocupava era como eu contaria a todos se estivesse doente. Eu não teria coragem. Era tão simples, uma única frase.

Minha mãe bateu na porta e me avisou que o jantar estaria pronto em uma hora. Como ficar deitada não resolveria minha vida eu fui tomar um banho. Na banheira eu me lembrei do mico que paguei na festa do colégio, alguém me empurrou e cai ainda bem que ninguém viu minha calcinha seria constrangedor. Depois do banho eu desci e encontrei meus pais assistindo a um filme.

- Rin-chan – falou minha mãe – eu e seu pai conversamos e achamos melhor que o Miuga vá deixá-la na escola.

- Tudo bem.

- Também falamos com Kaede para não deixá-la sair sem se alimentar – falou meu pai – e caso aconteça alguma coisa nos ligue.

- Não precisa tanto, além disso, não pretendo ficar desmaiando – falei os fazendo rir.

- Sabemos disso querida – falou minha mãe com um sorriso – mas nada é mais importante para nós que você, nos preocupamos com o seu bem estar.

- Eu sei e os amo – falei.

Pouco tempo depois Kaede veio avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Apesar de ter vários empregados na minha casa, Kaede era como uma governanta e meus pais confiavam muito nela. Ela mantinha tudo em ordem. Não falei muito no jantar, ainda ficava pensado no que o médico tinha dito, depois do jantar eu subi para o meu quarto para dormir.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

(N/a: essas cenas acontecem antes da Rin chegar á escola.)

Kagome chegou cedo ao colégio e queria saber como Rin estava. Encontrou Sango na sala lendo um livro, esta parou de ler ao ver a amiga se aproximar.

- Nossa K-chan o que aconteceu para você chegar tão cedo?

- Você fala como se eu me atrasasse todo dia – falou Kagome.

- Quase isso – replicou Sango.

- Eu quero saber como a Rin está, mas acho que ela não chegou.

- Nem sabemos se ela realmente virá hoje.

Quando Sango terminou a frase, Miroku e Inuyasha entraram na sala, mas elas nem se incomodaram de falar com eles ou mesmo olhar para eles, as duas apenas os ignoraram.

- Olá meninas – falou Miroku.

- K-chan que tal esperarmos a Rin lá no pátio? – perguntou Sango.

- Ótima idéia Sango.

As duas saíram deixando para trás dois garotos bastante confusos.

- O que aconteceu aqui Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Acho que elas ficaram com raiva por causa da festa, na verdade, elas nem falaram com a gente antes de sair da festa no sábado. – falou Miroku.

- Não foi só por causa da festa. Lembra que essa não foi a primeira vez que elas ficam com raiva da gente por causa de uma festa... Normalmente elas apenas gritam conosco e nos fazem pedir desculpas, acho que aconteceu algo mais.

- Então vamos atrás delas.

Ambos foram na direção que elas tinham seguido e as encontraram no pátio conversando com Sesshoumaru, eles se aproximaram para ouvir sobre o que eles conversavam.

- Sesshoumaru a Rin já chegou? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ainda não. – respondeu ele.

- Ela foi mesmo para casa ontem? – perguntou Sango.

- Sim, eu mesmo a levei.

- Porque vocês falam normalmente com ele e nos ignoram? – perguntou Inuyasha apontando para Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tentou se controlar, mas depois de tudo que acontecera desde a madrugada de domingo, na festa, ela achava que já tinha se controlado até demais.

- Porque ele demonstrou mais amizade que vocês, porque depois do que vocês fizeram na festa foi o Sesshoumaru e a Rin que tiraram Sango e eu daquele lugar e decidiram nos levar para casa – falou Kagome, mas ela não falava com raiva, falava extremamente fria.

- Espera K-chan – falou Sango no mesmo tom – não diz tudo sozinha afinal isso também me envolve.

O tom das duas era tão frio quanto o de Sesshoumaru, o que deixou Miroku e Inuyasha em alerta, as duas nunca falavam com eles naquele tom. Sesshoumaru apenas observava tudo sem mudar sua expressão ou mexer um músculo.

- E principalmente quando a Rin vomitou e desmaiou na saída da festa foi o Sesshoumaru e não um de vocês quem nos ajudou a levá-la ao hospital e ele quem nos fez manter a calma e passou a noite ao lado da nossa amiga. Enquanto vocês estavam em qualquer lugar fazendo sabe-se lá o que de tão importante que nem ao menos podiam deixar o celular ligado. Então com base em tudo o que já dissemos temos mais motivos para falar com Sesshoumaru do que com vocês. – falou Sango.

Inuyasha e Miroku nada disseram, digeriam as informações dadas pelas duas.

- O que vocês fizeram ontem? Querem saber, não importa. Rin-chan passou o dia no hospital e tentamos ligar várias vezes. Que prova de amizade não. – falou Kagome – Sesshoumaru, se a Rin vier hoje diz a ela que Sango e eu iremos lá no intervalo. – falou com um tom mais doce.

As duas saíram deixando os três rapazes lá.

- Sesshoumaru, você voltou do hospital naquela hora ontem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru acenou positivamente.

- Porque você não me disse nada? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer para ficar te dizendo o fiz ou deixei de fazer. Além disso, se você mesmo não se incomodou em me perguntar o que aconteceu depois da festa, porque eu deveria dizer alguma coisa? Não culpe outra pessoa pelos seus próprios erros.

Sesshoumaru saiu deixando apenas Inuyasha e Miroku sozinhos.

- É Inuyasha, parece que pisamos feio na bola – disse Miroku – teremos que arranjar um jeito de nos desculpar.

- Precisaremos de mais do que desculpas – falou Inuyasha – e a única pessoa que poderia nos ajudar nisso seria a Rin, mas erramos feio com ela também.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir esse toque antes – falou Miroku.

- Vamos logo – falou Inuyasha – depois pensaremos em uma maneira de concertar tudo.

Não muito distante dali, Kikyo os observava e apesar de não ter ouvido a conversa, sabia que eles haviam brigado e muito sério. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. Sorte. Era melhor aproveitar a sorte e pensar em um jeito de reconquistar Inuyasha

ooOooOooOooOooOooO (narração de Rin)

Dormi demais e acabei perdendo a primeira aula, quando entrei na sala, todos os olhares se dirigiram a mim. Alguns riram, eu sabia que aquilo era por causa da minha queda na festa. Não abaixaria a cabeça, sentei na frente de Sesshoumaru.

- Bom dia Sesshy! – falei feliz.

- Bom dia, pequena. Dormiu demais?

- Eu dormi tão bem e estava tão cansada que acabei me esquecendo de ligar o despertador.

- Kagome e Sango perguntaram por você.

- Eu me esqueci de falar com elas quando cheguei do hospital...

- Elas virão aqui na hora do intervalo.

O professor entrou na sala e me virei para prestar atenção na aula. Eu estava bem quando comparado com o dia anterior. Eu pensava se Kagome e Sango tinham falado com os meninos, mas pelo que eu conhecia delas eu tinha certeza que não, também se fosse eu no lugar delas não iria perdoá-los tão facilmente, mas eu realmente queria ver meus amigos bem e de preferência juntos. Eu pensei em perguntar ao Sesshy algo sobre as meninas, mas como eu as veria no intervalo alguns minutos a mais não faria grande diferença. (n/a cerca de 100 minutos é quase nada). Isso é apenas um detalhe. (n/a ¬¬'). Recebemos os resultados de algumas provas, eu na verdade não tinha do que reclamar. Minhas notas e as do Sesshy eram as melhores da sala. O que causava raiva em muita gente. Eu acho que por sermos lindos e inteligentes... (N/a e nem um pouco convencida) Não mesmo modéstia é meu segundo nome. E era apenas uma brincadeira, não a respeito do Sesshy, porque ele é lindo e inteligente...

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ah! O toque do intervalo! Aquele momento onde em meio às torturantes aulas temos um momento de paz e diversão. Onde os estudantes desesperados tentam fugir por suas vidas... E em meio aqueles que fugiam, duas criaturas tentavam entrar, sim, aquelas eram Kagome e Sango e eu queria saber como elas conseguiram chegar a minha sala tão rápido.

- Rin-chan! – disse Kagome me abraçando.

- Calma K-chan, nós a vimos ontem! – falou Sango.

- Oi meninas! – falei.

- Então Rin, o que o médico disse? – perguntou Sango.

- Falta de vitamina B – eu comecei e abaixei o olhar por um momento, as duas não perceberam, mas Sesshoumaru que estava ao meu lado sim – eu irei ao nutricionista depois de amanhã.

- Assim você irá finalmente se alimentar direito – disse Kagome.

- Não se iluda muito K-chan é da Rin que estamos falando ela nunca vai abandonar o chocolate e os doces. – falou Sango.

Eu ri muito com aquele comentário, foi então que percebi que Inu e Miroku não estavam com elas. (n/a ta devagar hoje...). Dá um desconto, eu estava hospitalizada. (n/a inventando desculpas). Quer me deixar saber o que houve com os meninos?!

- Cadê o Inu e o Miroku? – perguntei.

- Depois do que aconteceu no início da aula não falamos mais com eles. – disse Kagome.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sesshoumaru não te contou? – perguntou Sango.

Olhei para o Sesshy antes de responder.

- Não...

Kagome começou a me contar tudo com detalhes, bem que eu queria ter visto a cara deles, até que eles mereciam aquilo. Mas apesar de ter ficado com raiva deles eu já os tinha perdoado. Porém para aquelas duas seria mais difícil e com razão. Além do fatídico episódio do meu desmaio, elas não esqueceriam fácil o que ocorreu na festa, nenhuma menina esqueceria. Porém eu Nakamia Rin amava meus amigos e iria ajudá-los.

- Eu queria ter visto, mas sabem meninas, vocês deviam perdoá-los. Eu sei muito bem o que mais deixou você chateadas e não foi eu ter ido ao hospital e eles não estarem presentes, mas sim o que ocorreu na festa. Eu não as culpo vocês estão certas. Kagome você ama o Inu e até já admitiu isso. E a Sango por mais que negue é apaixonada pelo Miroku. Então quando eles se desculparem pensem direito e os perdoem. Vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que eles são meio idiotas às vezes.

- Rin, eu tentarei, mas será difícil – falou Kagome.

- Eu nunca disse que seria fácil.

- Rin, o que a leva a pensar que eu gosto do tarado do Miroku?

- O jeito que fica com ciúmes quando ele dá em cima de alguma menina – respondeu Kagome.

- Como você o olha e fica vermelha quando ele diz que está linda – continuei.

- Não tente nos enganar – falou Kagome.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu gosto daquele hentai.

Começamos a rir, Sesshy parecia completamente interessado no livro que lia. Eu sorri ao pensar em como fazê-los ficarem bem de novo. Eu poderia simplesmente trancá-los no porão da minha casa e no da casa de Inu. Mas não havia garantias que eles não iriam se matar ao invés de fazer as pazes e preferi não arriscar. Tudo ia muito bem até Kagura aparecer acompanhada de Kikyo e Mizumi, a tal que ficou com Miroku na festa.

- Rin, você viu meu blog? O que aconteceu de mais legal está lá, tem vários vídeos – falou Kagura.

- Aquela sua queda foi hilária. Ou teria sido um novo passo de dança? – falou Kikynojo.

- Cala a boca sua branquela sem sal. – falou Kagome.

As pessoas que estavam na sala começaram a observar a cena.

- Deixa ela Kikyo, ela está com inveja porque você saiu com o Inuyasha. – falou Mizumi. – e porque nós nos divertimos aquela noite com eles e elas não.

- Fique calada. Porque vocês são as únicas aqui a terem inveja. E, além disso, são baixas, porque precisam conseguir a atenção de um garoto usando o corpo. E o fato de estarem aqui indica que as táticas de vocês não deram muito certo, porque se não estariam em algum outro lugar com eles. Toquei no ponto fraco. Não? E você Kagura, porque está rindo? Sim, eu caí na festa, mas quer saber, eu não me importo. E se no seu blog tem o que houve de mais legal tem também a minha dança com Sesshoumaru. E eu bem sei que você queria dançar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Ou então tem também a cena da lata de refrigerante que eu derramei sobre a sua cabeça, aquilo sim foi hilário. Você tenta conseguir a atenção dele e tudo que consegue são foras. E francamente, ainda me vê como uma adversária, porque eu sou amiga dele e consegui algo que você nunca conseguiu.

O intervalo já havia acabado há algum tempo, mas quem estava em volta observava atentamente tudo e tinha várias pessoas na porta para ver aquilo. Elas estavam humilhadas. Podem rir de mim e colocar vídeos dos meus micos na rede e eu irei rir de tudo isso no final do dia, mas nunca, nunca, eu iria admitir que alguém mexesse com as minhas amigas.

- Valeu baixinha, dá uma lição nelas! – gritou alguém.

Eu fiquei séria. Quem me chamou de super hiper mega baixinha que precisa de uma lupa para ser vista? (N/a não pude me conter, isso foi inspirado no Ed de FMA, sempre passo um tempão rindo dos ataques dele quando o chamam de baixinho). Eu ia perguntar quem tinha me chamado de baixinha, mas o professor chegou antes.

- Todos em seus lugares. E quem não for dessa sala, vá para a sua, a festa acabou.

- Hai sensei – respondemos em coro.

- Ja ne Rin – falou Sango.

- Amanhã nos falamos – disse Kagome e as duas saíram para a sala delas.

Depois de algum tempo todos já estavam em seus lugares e Kagura me dirigia um olhar assassino. Sinto muito bruxa, não tenho medo de olhares.

- Você a deixou com a cara no chão, pequena – disse Sesshy num sussurro.

- Você ouviu? – perguntei (N/a não Rin, ele estava na cadeira atrás da sua e ficou momentaneamente cego e surdo). Seu humor às vezes me lembra o do Sesshy.

- A sala inteira ouviu e muitas pessoas das outras salas também.

- Sesshy, ela teve o que mereceu. Porque você não me disse que as meninas tinham falado com Inu e Miroku?

- Você não me perguntou.

Aquela frase me irritou. Como eu saberia que elas tinham falado carinhosamente tudo o que as tinha deixado com raiva. Raiva mais delas mesmas por amarem eles do que pelo que eles tinham feito. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tentei me concentrar na aula e me esquecer do belo youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados que estava sentado na cadeira atrás da minha. (N/a como se Sesshoumaru fosse capaz de ser esquecido). Nada custa tentar. É o que dizem. Não? No fim das aulas daquele dia eu já não estava mais irritada com Sesshy, não conseguia ficar muito tempo irritada com ele (n/a e quem consegue?)

- Ja ne, pequena – disse Sesshy.

- Até amanhã – eu falei o beijando na bochecha.

Quando saí Miuga já me esperava. Ele estava seguindo bem as ordens do meu pai sobre não me dar chances de voltar para casa sozinha. Se bem que eu não estava disposta a discutir sobre aquilo ou voltar de metrô para casa. No almoço Kaede mandara preparar uma refeição bem colorida. Eu nunca vi tanto vegetal junto na minha vida, tinha cada coisa que eu estava até com medo de comer. Mas comi um pouco de tudo no fim e gostei da maioria das coisas que havia ali.

- Como você comeu direito – falou Kaede – terá direito a sobremesa.

- Kaede, não fale como se eu fosse uma criança de sete anos.

Ele colocou uma taça com sorvete de chocolate na mesa e eu sorri.

- Não deixe sua mãe saber disso.

- Obrigada Kaede, você é demais.

Todo aquele cuidado comigo porque eu dissera que estava com carência de vitamina imagine quando eles souberem de tudo. Mas aquele cuidado todo demonstrava o quanto todos me amavam. Depois de saborear o sorvete eu fui para o meu quarto estudar. Quando eu ia me sentar, Kaede bateu na porta do quarto.

- Rin, Miroku e Inuyasha estão aqui.

- Eu desço daqui a pouco.

Aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco, eu esperava que eles viessem falar comigo, mas não tão rápido. Sorri. Sai do quarto e antes de chegar à escada fiquei séria. Eu os vi. Estavam com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, como se pensassem no que falar.

- Olá – eu disse séria.

- Oi Rin – disse Miroku.

- Oi – disse o Inu.

- Então? – perguntei.

- Sabe, é que nós viemos aqui para falar com você. – disse Miroku.

Mesmo? Eu jurava que era porque tinham perdido o coelhinho da páscoa na minha casa...

- Queríamos saber como você estava. – disse Inu – Kagome e Sango disseram que você foi ao hospital depois da festa.

- Eu já estou bem, foi apenas um desmaio – tudo bem que isso não era a mais pura verdade – estou com carência de vitaminas.

- Pode não parecer, mas fiquei preocupado quando soube o que aconteceu – falou Miroku.

- Desculpa Rin – disse Inu – deveríamos ter ficado com vocês naquela noite.

Eu poderia desculpá-los, mas aquilo não resolveria metade dos problemas deles. Eu sabia que era difícil para o Inu admitir que tivesse errado, ele era muito orgulhoso. E se desculpar não era algo que fazia normalmente com palavras. Mas eles estavam realmente tristes e eu não gostava de vê-los assim. Mesmo que algumas vezes agissem como idiotas, fazer o que, eram meus amigos. E eu não podia simplesmente abandoná-los.

- Vocês terão que se esforçar mais e fazer melhor que isso – comecei – você imaginam o quão tristes ficaram Kagome e Sango pelo que fizeram na festa?

- Então estamos desculpados por não ter estado com você no hospital? – perguntou Miroku.

- Sim. Eu fiquei um pouco triste por não terem ido lá ontem e não ter conseguido falar com vocês, mas tudo bem. Eu não estava sozinha, e fico feliz por terem vindo aqui falar comigo.

Miroku me abraçou e sorriu Inu não é muito de abraçar ninguém, mas também me abraçou e sorriu. Uma parte já estava resolvida, o ruim era que aquela era a parte mais fácil. Difícil seria fazer Kagome e Sango perdoá-los e se desse tudo certo, eu torcia para que eles não a magoassem novamente.

- Será difícil as meninas perdoá-los. Elas ficaram muito magoadas.

- Rin, tudo bem que o que houve na festa as chateou, mas não aconteceu nada fora aquilo – disse Miroku.

- É melhor você me explicar isso direito. – falei confusa.

- Eu saí da festa com Kikyo e ela me pediu para levá-la a casa dela e eu a acompanhei, depois disso, ela me beijou novamente e não foi como achei que seria sem o barulho da festa só consegui pensar na Kagome e no quanto ela ficaria triste. Eu sentia um vazio, diferente de quando eu namorava a Kikyo, então simplesmente fui embora. Fui para um apartamento que meu pai tem e sempre está vazio assim fiquei sozinho e ontem à tarde fui conversar com o Miroku.

- Eu admito que fiquei com aquela garota na festa – falou Miroku – mas eu realmente gosto da Sango e como ela sempre me manda ficar afastada dela eu tentei esquecê-la, e sei lá achei que ficando com outra garota podia conseguir. Mas depois que vocês saíram da festa e pensei em tudo. Eu me senti péssimo e arrependido por ter ficado com outra. Fui direto para casa e desliguei meu celular e mandei avisar que se alguém ligasse para mim eu não estava em casa.

- Então elas estavam mentindo – pensei em voz alta.

- Quem mentiu? – perguntou Miroku.

- Kikyo e Mizumi apareceram lá na sala hoje quando eu estava conversando com Kagome e Sango e deixaram bem claro que passaram a noite com vocês... – suspirei – isso complicou bastante as coisas. Mesmo que vocês digam a elas exatamente o que acabaram de me contar será difícil de acreditar. Pensem meninos, e se ponham nos lugares delas. Vocês realmente acreditariam em tudo o que acabaram de me contar?

- Não – falou Miroku – minha palavra não é muito confiável quando se trata de mulher.

- E a minha menos ainda quando o assunto é Kikyo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu os ajudarei – eu falei.

Depois repassamos um plano, não exatamente um plano porque eu não disse o que tinham que fazer isso deveriam pensar eles próprios, mas como deveriam agir. Eu disse para eles esperarem até o sábado antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Isso seria quase uma tortura para eles, mas também o seria para Kagome e Sango. Depois de resolver tudo eu voltei para o meu quarto e estudei até o anoitecer. Meus pais chegaram mais cedo naquele dia.

- Vocês chegaram cedo hoje – falei.

- Queremos passar mais tempo com você – falou minha mãe.

Eu sorri e a abracei. Passar mais tempo com meus pais era algo realmente bom. O jantar foi tranqüilo. Dormi bem e no outro dia as aulas foram normais. Voltei para casa com Sesshoumaru, pois Miuga tinha ido resolver alguns problemas para o meu pai. Eu o convidei para almoçar comigo e ele aceitou o que não me deixou muito surpresa já que Sesshy conversava mais comigo do que com qualquer outra pessoa, o que ainda assim era mais um monólogo meu. Depois do almoço conversamos um pouco.

- Sesshy, eu estou um pouco nervosa com os exames de amanhã. Cheguei até a pensar em não fazê-los e deixar isso como está.

- E se você estiver doente iria simplesmente ser internada um dia quando a cura já não fosse possível? – perguntou ele num tom que não pude decifrar – isso não combina com você, pequena.

- Eu sei, e por isso que eu vou fazer esse exame. Mas não é nada fácil. E esperar por amanhã me deixa amedrontada.

- Eu sei Rin, mas nenhuma criatura viva está imune ao medo.

- Mesmo você, Sesshy?

- Mesmo eu Rin.

Eu sorri ante ao que ele dissera, eu não conseguia imaginar algo que deixasse o Sesshoumaru com medo. (N/a eu sim). E isso seria? (N/a não posso contar). Sua chata...

- Não consigo imaginá-lo com medo de alguma coisa. Você é muito forte e sabe ser indiferente as coisas.

- Eu não sou indiferente a tudo, pequena, algumas coisas mesmo para mim é impossível ser indiferente a elas.

- eu me peguei pensando no que seria capaz de quebrar aquela frieza do Sesshy, não aquela que ele normalmente não demonstrava nada, mas a de não deixar as pessoas entrarem no coração dele, isso foi meio confuso. Eu fiquei imaginando alguém que seria capaz de derrubar essa barreira. (N/a às vezes você é devagar demais Rin, isso está começando a me preocupar). Se não for ajudar também não atrapalhe.

- Rin, eu já vou.

- Eu o acompanho até a porta.

- Boa sorte amanhã – ele disse.

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que vou precisar de mais do que sorte, acho que um milagre. Até quinta – falei o beijando no rosto.

- Tchau.

Ele saiu e eu fiquei o observando caminhar por alguns segundos antes de entrar.

Continua...

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO Fim do capítulo VI

Nossa o capítulo ficou um pouco maior que os outros... E também está cheio de fatos novos que serão muito importantes para o desenrolar do resto da história...

Pamela – demorou um pouquinho, mas chegou o capítulo seis! E ele está bem grande...

LidiaBorges – o Kouga realmente não está muito competitivo, mas como eu quero dar um enfoque maior na relação Sesshy e Rin, então os outros casais não enfrentarão tantos problemas...

Rafaela – que bom que está gostando da fic!

Yo gente! Dessa vez nem demorei muito a postar o novo capítulo... E só não postei antes porque eu esqueci... :D

Faz algum tempo que essa história já foi terminada, e na época que eu a escrevi eu tinha pensado em uma história divertida e levinha, mas acabou que ela ficou bem maior do que eu esperava... Ainda não digitei tudo, porque eu escrevi a maior parte enquanto estava no colégio, ou quando me batia alguma ideia legal. Assim a fic está quase toda escrita nos meus cadernos...

E relendo algumas coisas eu vejo que hoje escreveria algumas coisas de outro modo, a história ficaria um pouco diferente, mas não mudarei a história, porque essa fic foi pensada e escrita desse modo que vocês a leem e acho que ela merece ficar assim.

Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a história!

Não demorarei muito a postar o próximo capítulo, ele já está digitado, mas precisa ainda ser revisado...

Até a próxima!


End file.
